Date With ME! JEBAL!
by Phiii Channn
Summary: (chap.4 IS UP)'ASTAGA! GUE MAU PINGSAN! A tolong gue pelis! Tolong gue! PANGGILINT TIM SAR! Aaa jamban kall de dakter plis'.'WOAAA KAGAK ADA BEDANYA! muka elo tambah kotak gini'.'E DIO JAN DITEMBAK NU JUMBI NYA! Kesian'.'GUE BUKAN MALING'. 'DORA pelem terhoror? Oplosan? ' KAISOO and HUNHAN FF! YAOI! HG! DLL! RnR juseyo! Slight official pair.
1. Chapter 1

**DATE WITH ME! JEBAL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Phiii Channn

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and the other cast.

Genre : Humor (gagal?), romance.

Summary : 'GUA GANTENG! GUA KECE! GUA KAYA! GUA TERKENAL! KURANG APA COBA GUA? GUA CINTA ELO DIO ! DATE WITH ME! JEBAL!'-Kai. 'LO KURANG MANCUNG SAMA PUTIH! HUSSS SANA LO! PEGI PEGI! GUA GAK SUKA COWOK PESEK TERUS ITEM KAYA ARENG'-Dio. CLEB! CLEB! CLEB buat Kai."LUHAN HYUNG! GUA CINTA ELO! AYO ENTAR KITA BERDUAAN DI KEBON TEBU YA?!"-Sehun. "ALBINO EDAN LO! HUSSSSSSS! GUA GAK KENAL LO OH SEHUN!" and HUNHAN FF! YAOI! HG! DLL! RnR juseyo! Slight official pair.

Chapter 1: Malu? MALU-MALUIN!

.

.

.

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Sehun teriak kenceng banget, ngebuat Kai negberidig pengen ninju ni bocah albino. Sehun kaget denger cerita Kai. Mulutnya nganga kecil terus matanya sehun juga negbulet kayak bakso tenes langganan depan sekolah.

"Lebay ah reaksi Lo! Dasar cadel edan!" Kai cepet-cepet nyumpel mulut Sehun pake kaos kaki yang ada dibawah kursi.

"EH Dathar! JONGONG! EDAN LO! NGAPAIN NYUMPEL GUA PAKE KAOTH KAKI! MENDING ELO NYUMPEL PAKE COKLAT THILVER QUENN! INI KAOTH KAKI! BUAHHH!" Sehun protes pake aksen cedal 'S' nya. Kai Cuma bisa cengo kena semburan dari Sehun. Sekedar info, itu kaos kaki adeknya Sehun, si Zelo, yang udah 2 minggu kagak dicuci.*poor Sehun.

"Setdah. Enak di ELO! Gak enak di Gua dasar Albino." Kai gak terima masa dia harus nyumpel mulutnya si sehun pake coklat silver quenn, ogah bangetlah.

Sehun langsung ngacir kedalem kamar mandi. Sikat gigi, terus kumur-kumur pake betadin(?) biar menetralisir bau mulutnya gegara kaos kaki tadi.

"Eh Ngong… emang lo beneran suka sama Dio Hyung?"Sehun udah balik ke kamar, terus nanyain Kai yang lagi tiduran dikasurnya Sehun.

"He'em. Beneran…lo bayangin aja mata bulet imutnya itu, dia tuh unyu' hun. Beda dari yang lain. Dia itu special dihati gua. Kalo gua dideketnya Dio tuh udah beda rasanya…ada aura…aura gimana gitu…"Kai udah bayangin kalo disampingnya itu Dio, ngebayangin gimana hatinya ngegedor-gedor loncat mau keluar. Nikmatnya berkhayal…

"Aura? Aura Kathih?" Sehun bingung, terus asal ceplos dah.

"Hahahahaha, iye Aura Kasih ye. Lawak lu, YA ENGGAK LAH! LU KIRA AURA KASIH DARI INDONESIA ITU! YANG NYANYI DANGUT NTUH?" Awalnya Kai ketawa terus langsung berubah garang gituh gegara lawak garingnya Sehun.

"Thiapa tau ajakan? Daripada Aura-aura Hello Kitty kaya punya nya pacarnya Krith Hyung hayoloh… luarnye aja yang garang, dalemnye? Hati Hello Kitty." Tanpa wajah tanpa Dosa Sehun berani ngenistain abangnya sendiri. Dasar Dongsaeng kurang ajar nih, Jangan ditiru ye.

Kai udah ngakak duluan denger lawaknya Sehun. Dia udah ngebantingin jam weker mahal Prancis dari seniornya, Junmoney. Ini kai emnag ngakak apa lagi ngamuk coba?

"Eh! Tharap LO! LO NGAKAK GAK USAH BANTINGIN BARANG GUA JUGA KELETH! MENDING LO BANTING DIRI THENDIRI AJA! THETAN LO AH!" Sehun nangis cirambay buat jam weker mahalnya ntuh, Kai malah tambah ngakak aja.

"Maafkan Thehun Wahai Jam weker terthayang Tercintah…Thehun gak bitha ngelindungin Jam weker dari thetan ireng nan pesek itu…hik…hik…" Oke Hun lo lebay amat ah.

"LEBAY AH LO! Hun, gua serius nih ah! Lu mah bercanda mulu… Gua kan belom selese curhat."Kai udah mulai kesel soalnya Sehun lawak mulu. Dia kerumah Sehun tujuannya mau curhat ke Sehun kalo dia lagi naksir si Dio, Eh sehunnya malah lawak garing gini.

"Iye iye…udah lu mau curhat apa lagi ngong? Gua malah duariuth keleth!" Akhirnya Sehun menerima kepergian jam weker tercintahnya itu kealam lain(?)

"Lo pernah ngerasain gak gimana rasanya kalo lo lagi di deketnya orang yang lo suka?" ngerasa udah serius, Kai nanya gitu ke Sehun. Sehun mah nyante, masang muka sok cool tapi tetep keliatan unyu'.

"Iye…pernahlah…thecara gitu thekarang gua lagi pedekate ama Luhan Hyung. Rasanya dag-dig-dug-DOR! Kaya kesiram bajigur."

"Bajigur mukelu monyong! Hun, kira-kira kalo gua ngajak nge-date Dio, DIo bakal nerima gak ya?" Kai udah bingung, dia udah bertapa ke kuil budha tapi gak dapet jawabannya, dia udah berguru sama Avatar tapi juga belum dapet jawabannya, terus sama Kungfu Panda, Kungfu pandapun menyarankan Kai buat dapetin saran dari Sehun.

"Ya lu coba aja dulu, menurut gua sih lo diterima-terima aja."jawab Sehun nyante.

Akhirnya Kai dapet pencerahan juga. Berasa kayak ada lampu senter 500 watt nerangin dari atas kepala lo. Kai bener-bener seneng dengernya.

"Eh? Yang bener lu Hun? Kok lo bisa jawab gitu?" Kai udah cengar-cengir aja daritadi, udah terlanjur seneng dia.

"Iye. Dia pathti nyangka lo anak ilang dari afrika yang nyasar ke Korea, Dio pethti kathian sama lo teruth dia nerima Date lo thecara TERPAKTHA." Sehun ngomong nya udah pake ancang-ancang kabur. Dan WUSSSSSSSSSS, secepat kilat Sehun berlari ngindarin amukan Kai #TSAH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!'

Jam weker Kai bunyi kenceng banget. Gimana gak kenceng? Yuri, embaknya Kai, nyalurin ntuh jam weker ke streo. Edan.

"KAI! BANGUN UDAH SIANG! KAMU MAU TELAT LAGI? BANGUN!"

Good. Teriakan dari mamanya Kai udah ngegema keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Tapi Kai malah gak bangun-bangun, taulah kalo Kai tidur gimana? Kayak mayat idup gitu. Mamanya gak nyerah sampe gitu aja. Mamanya udah bawa satu ember air dingin dari kulkas.

'BYUUURRR'

Kai langsung bangun pas ngerasain dinginnya air kulkas ntuh ngebasahin seluruh badanya *tsah.

"AAAAAAAAA DINGIN MAMA!" Kai teriak kenceng, badannya neggigil hebat, ini udah ke 4 kalinya dia disiram pake air dingin begini dalem 1 minggu.

'lama-lama gua kena rematik kalo gini caranya'-batin Kai jengkel.

"UDAH! CEPET SANA MANDI! LIAT INI UDAH JAM BERAPA!" Mamanya berkacak pinggang, matanya melotot marahin Kai.

Dengan malasnya Kai ngeliat jam weker Crong nya.*tau dinosaurus yang ada di pororo kan? Nah bentuk jam wekernya kayak gitu. Maklum Kai ngefans Crong. Sampe-sampe dia rela ke kutub utara buat dapetin tanda tangan langsung dari Crong -_-.

'06.55 A.M'-batin kai tenang.

Kai langsung nyadar kalo waktunya Cuma bentar banget buat sampe kesekolah. Mana ada upacara lagi hari ini. Kai harus sampe kesekolah jam 07.10 A.M. berarti waktunya Cuma kesisa…15 menit lagi.

"MAMPUS GUA! IHHH MAMA NGAPAIN GAK BANGUNIN KAI DARITADI?" Kai cepet-cepet ngambil anduk terus masuk kedalem kamar mandi.

"Waktu sedikit, Gak mandi wangi, mandi bebek pun jadi!" Kai ngomong sendiri sama bayangan dicerminnya. Kai cepet-cepet sikat gigi, terus kumur-kumur pake Listerine biar wangi. Rambutnya diguyur sekali, badannya juga. Terus langsung dielap deh. Buat menetralisir bau badan Kai, Kai pake Axe keseluruh badannya. Kenapa Axe? Soalnya Kai pengen Dio klepek-klepek pas ada dideketnya.

"Kai! Sini sarapan dulu!" teriakan mamanya kedengeran sampe kamar. Dengan gesit Kai make seragamnya sampe lengkap, terus neggendong tasnya. Kai turun kelantai bawah buat ngambil sarapannya.

"Makasih ma, Kai berangkat dulu ya. Samlekum…"Kai nyomot satu roti panggang selai coklat yang udah disiapin mamanya, terus nyium pipi mamanya, pamit berangkat sekolah. Mamanya Cuma bisa geleng-geleng aja.

Kai ngacir ke garasi, niatnya mau berangkat sekolah pake motor ninjanya itu, tapi dia baru inget kalo kemaren motornya itu kecebur got dan langsung dilarikan kebengkel.

"MAMPUS! TINGGAL 5 MENIT LAGI! GUA NAIK APA COBA?" Kai muterin garasi kebingungan. Papahnya udah duluan tadi sama Sooyoung naik mobil, Taeyon barusan udah dijemput sama pacarnya, Himchan. Kai tambah bingung. Masa iya dia harus ngacir dari rumah sampe kesekolahan? Padahal jarak rumah sama sekolah itu jauhhhhh banget.

Kai berhenti muterin garasi pas dia liat embak ketiganya itu, Yuri, lagi ancang-ancang mau ngebut pake motor beat warna pink berstiker hello kitty dimana-mana. Oh, embaknya penyelamat hidupnya.

Kai langsung keluar gerbang mau ngejer embaknya itu yang udah ancang-ancang ngebut.

'NGENGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!'

"EMBAKKKKK! JANGAN TINGGALIN KAI MBAK! KAI NUMPANG! AHHHHHH!"

Pas Kai sampe didepan gerbang rumah, Yuri langsung ngacir ngebut , dia gatau kalo adeknya manggil-manggil namanya. Dia tetep ngebut kesekolah. Kai udah ngejer tapi tetep percuma, dia baru inget kalo embaknya itu punya gangguan telinga.

'WUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS'

Barusan itu mobil mamanya yang ngelewatin Kai. Kai cengo mengo. Kai berasa bego banget. NGAPA GAKK IKUT MAMA AJA?

"MAMAAAAAAA! KAI NUMPANG! KAI GAK ADA KENDARAAN! MAMAAAA!" percuma juga Kai mau teriak sampek pita suaranya copot. Mamanya naik mobil jadi gak bakal denger, dan suatu keajaiban kalo mamanya tiba-tiba nengok kespion mobil. Kai pasti slamet.

Kai udah jengkel banget. Udah badannya lengket keringetan gegara gak mandi wangi, kena debu dipagi hari gini, suaranya udah serak-serak kering gini menggilin mama sama embaknya tapi gak ada satupun yang nyaut. Kai gallon, kai pingin nangis, tapi KAI SETRONG(strong)! KAI MANLI(manly)! KAI SEME! Eh? Baek to de storiii…

Kai udah pasrah, dia lari sekuat-kuatnya ke halte, buat naik bus kalo gak angkot. Tapi daritadi gak ada bus atopun angkot yang mampir kehalte, ini buat Kai tambah frustasi. Kai mutusin buat lari dari halte sampe sekolah. Dia udah gos-ngosan juga keringetan, tapi Kai gak nyerah.#Eaaaa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Butheet! Itu Kai kemana coba? Ini udah bubar upacara tapi kagak dateng-dateng? Cari mati tuh anak." Sehun ngoceh sendiri di sepanjang koridor ke kelasnya, 11 IPA 3. Sehun pengen cepet-cepet masuk kedalem kelasnya buat mengademkan diri juga soalnya AC dikelasnya itu udah Sehun setel jadi suhu rendah jadi kan adem.

Sehun yang udah khawatir, cemas-cemas Kai ga masuk gegara entar ulangan Kimiapun nge-sms Kai.

.

To: JONGONG

From: Thehun

WEH KAI! LU DIMANE? LU BOLOTH? CARI MATI LU! BOLOTH GAK NGAJAK-NGAJAK!

.

Pesan singkat Sehun cepet dibales ternyata,

.

To :THEHUN

From : JONGONG

GUA GA ADA KENDARAAN HUNNNN! Bantuin gua! Bentar lagi gua ada di depan gerbang. Lu rayu tuh satpam edan buat bukain kunci ye. Entar lu gua trakir mie ayam dah!

.

.

Sehun nyengir kuda pas Kai nawarin traktir mie ayam. Lumayan lah.

.

.

To: JONGONG

From: Thehun

OK! LU tinggal terima bereth entar!

.

.

Sehun cepet-cepet keluar gedung sekolah. Dia ngeliat satpam lagi jaga anteng di postnya.

'Ayo Hun! Demi MIE AYAM! -_-' Sehun nyemangatin dirinya sendiri biar bisa ngebukain gerbang buat si Kai.

"Om, gua sehun, dapet pethen dari tukang bubble tea di kantin katanya oom dithuruh nganterin pethenan bubble tea ke ruangan guru." Muka sehun dipenuhi keyakinan. Acting Sehun bener-bener bagus sampe oom satpamnya percaya walaupun Sehun ngomong pake aksen cedalnya.

"Oh? Iya deh. Adek gentian jaga disini sebentar ya." Oom satpamnya langsung ngibrit kedalem kantin sekolah dan itu buat Sehun ngikik kayak kuda laut.

10 menit baru Kai sampe di depan gerbang.

Pas banget Kai baru sampe, Kai gempor, rasanya kakinya ini mati rasa, dibacok juga gak kerasa kayaknya.

'BRAKKKK'

Kai nyelendot di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia toleh kanan kiri tapi gak ada siapa-siapa. Satpam galak juga gak ada yang jaga di depan gerbang.

"WOI KAI! Thhhhtt! Cepet mathuk! Bentar lagi pelajaran bakal dimulai!"Sehun nyuruh Kai cepet-cepet masuk. Kai senyum tiga jari terus cepet-cepet masuk.

"Weh Thanks ya Hun…Hebat lu bisa bukain gerbang buat gua."Kai mukul pundak sehun keras-keras. Ngelampiasin rasa seneng, jengkel,marah,dan juga eneg sama hari ini.

"Iya…iya…udah ayo cepet ah! Lama banget thih Lo!" Sehun udah ngibrit duluan kedalem gedung sekolah terus disusul sama Kai yang ketawa stress. Kayaknya Kai udah bosen idup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lo pernah denger ketawanya orang stress gak?" Luhan nanya Dio, barusan Luhan denger suara ketawa aneh ngegema di sepanjang koridor.

"Pernah…lo kan orang stress. Jadi gua udah tau. Peace…hehehe" Dio bikin tanda peace pake jarinya, takut Luhan marah.

"Please deh Dio… ih tapi beneran geh. Coba lu diem, dengerin sini!" Luhan nyuruh Dio diem terus mereka masang telinga tajem-tajem buat ngedengerin ketawa aneh yang dibilang sama Luhan.

"AHAHAHAHAHA…CIAUHAHAHA…BWAHAHAHA!"

**DEG.**

Bener kata Luhan, itu suara emang punya orang stress kayaknya. Mana ada orang ketawa sampe seheboh yang begituan. Melebihi hebohnya super show 5 nya SUJU. Dio ngegidik serem.

"Ih? Masa ada orgil di Sekolah kita?"Dio udah bisa ngerasain bulu kuduknya berdiri. Matanya tambah bullet pas denger gemaan ketawa stress itu. Luhan Cuma bisa geleng-geleng gatau.

Suara ketawanya makin deket aja sama mereka berdua. Dan itu ngebuat Luhan sama Dio jadi takut.

Sampe muncul dua bayangan sama suara ketawa stress itu lagi, Luhan sama Dio langsung ngacir sambil teriak ketakutan.

"SETANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

.

"EH Hun! Itu siapa yang tereak Setan? Pagi hari gini masa ada setan?" Kai nengok kemana-mana tapi gak nemuin orang yang ngomong setan.

"EH!itu bukannya Luhan Hyung sama Dio Hyung ya?" Sehun nunjuk dua orang yang mereka kenal itu ngibrit ketakutan.

"LUHANN HYUNGGGG! DIO HYUNGGGG!"teriak mereka berdua kompak tapi yang dipanggil malah tambah ngebut larinya.

Kai sama Sehun ngejer Luhan sama Dio sampe didepan kelas 11 IPA 1, kelasnya Luhan sama Dio.

Apesnya Kai sama Sehun gak liat ada caution warning warna kuning yang biasanya dipasang kalo lantai lagi di pel, Kai sama Sehun malah nabrak tuh benda kuning yang tak berdosa dan kepleset. Pas banget didepannya ada ember pelnya-

'BYURRRR'

-basah deh mereka berdua. Office Boy nya udah ngamuk massal, soalnya lantainya malah jadi kotor lagi, isi embernya juga tumpah.

"EH DASAR LO YA! TANGGUNG JAWAB GAK!" oom OB nya udah main banting gagang pel aja. Dia esmosi sama sehun. Gak tau apa si Sehun? Oom nya udah berjuang keras ngepel tuh lantai.

"IH! OOM GAK UTHAH TEREAK-TEREAK YA! KITA PUNYA KUPING KELETH! THIAPA THURUH OOM GAK ATI-ATI! KAN THEHUN JADI BASAH GINI!" Sehun gak terima terus nyerang si OB. Kai buru-buru berdiri terus ancang-ancang mau lari tapi sambil narik-narik bajunya Sehun.

"eh albino, kayaknya kita harus cepet-cepet ke kelas geh."

"IH NGONG! INI OB NYA KURANG AJAR TAU! MATHA DIA NYALAHIN KITA! KAN DIA YANG THALAH!" asli. Goblok banget! Perasaan yang salah Sehun tapi sehun masih ngotot kalo OB nya yang salah.

"HUN! KITA YANG SALAH! AYO AH!" Kai langsung geret Sehun ke kelas mereka. Kai udah kesel banget. Idupnya bener-bener banyak rintangan.

Anak-anak IPA 1 udah cengo ngeliatin adu mulut Sehun, Kai, sama tuh OB. Luhan sama Dio juga cengo ngeliatnya.

"Amit-amit punya pacar kayak tuh orang. Malu-maluin."kata Dio ngeliat Kai geret Sehun. Dio merinding bayangin nya. Jadi pacar Kai? Berasa dunia runtuh.

Luhan kaget setengah mati ngeliat orang yang kena insiden itu ternyata Sehun. Dia kenal banget, malah lagi Pedekate. Busetttttt Luhan malu banget gara-gara Sehun.

"Itu kan Sehun. Duh Hun, lu malu-maluin gua aja sih!" Luhan buru-buru nutupin mukanya pake buku. Pura-pura baca buku biar pada gak heran sama Luhan, Luhan malu banget pas temen sekelasnya pada ngerumpiin Sehun.

"Eh, Itu Sehun anak IPA 3 kan? Dia yang lagi deket sama Luhan kan? Ihhh gua malu jadi Luhan." Kata Sulli temen sekelasnya Luhan.

Luhan jadi maluuuuuuu banget. Dia masih pura-pura baca. Dio bingung jadinya ngeliat Luhan tiba-tiba jadi rajin baca buku, tapi-

"Errr…Luhan. Lu baca buku ya? Buku lu kebalik tuh."

Satu kelas hening terus merhatiin Luhan. Luhan langsung ngeliat bukunya itu. Bener. Bukunya kebalik. HELL!

Bukunya yang dibaca luhan kebalik. Kata-kata Dio barusan buat Luhan pengen ngubur dalem-dalem muka nya kedalem tanah. TANAH MANA TANAH?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!'

Barusan itu pak conselling yang mukul mejanya pake penggaris besi. Sehun sama Kai Cuma bisa nunduk doang, ngeliatin keramik putih a.k.a lantai. Berasa tuh lantai jadi tipi yang munculin sinetron ganteng-ganteng serigala. Mereka asyik banget mandangin tuh lantai.

"OH SEHOOOON! KIM JONG INNNN!"

Sehun sama Kai langsung tegak. Kaget coy. Mereka baru inget kalo pak consellingnya itu terkiller di sekolah ini. Namanya pak Heechul. Matanya udah melotot kayak melon marahin dua bocah dengan kulit bertolak belakang. Hechul bosen banget marahin dua bocah edan ini. Pak kepsek Cuma bisa geleng-geleng.

"Udah Cul, tenang tenang. Tidak baik kalau terus-terusan marah. Ghodob itu tidak diperbolehkan, ghadab bisa menimbulkan penyakit jaantung, stress, Bla…bla….blaa….blaaa…." oke, maklum pak Kepsek nya Pak Siwon, orang paling alim di sekolah ini.

"maaf pak, khotbah nya bisa ditunda dulu gak? Jum'atan masih 3 hari lagi pak." Kata Kai sopan. Pak Siwon pun nyadar terus minta maaf.

"Eh? Maaf. Kebablasan."

Hechul cengo.

"Pak! Harus kita apain ini mereka berdua? Mereka tiap hari pesti masuk keruangan bapak. Masalah terus yang kalian buat! Mending Bubble tea yang kalian buat! Kan berguna buat saya dan pak Kepsek!"

"Yah itumah enak di bapak gaenak dikita!" kata Kai sama Sehun kompak.

"ERR! BERANI KALIAN SAMA SAYA HAH?"Hechul naik darah denger jawaban dari Kai sama Sehun.

"IYA BERANI LAH!"kata mereka kompak lagi.

"KURANG ASEMMMMM!" Hechul ngejambak Kai sama Sehun. Yang dijambak ngaung-ngaung kesakitan. Pak siwon udah berusaha nenangin Hechul.

"TAMBAHIN ASEMMMMM AJA KAN BISA! AHHHHHHHH!"teriak Kai ga terima dijambak Pak Hechul.

"IYAAAA PAKKK! GAK USAH DITMABAHIN ATHEM JUGA BITHA KOK PAK! MUKA BAPAK AJA UDAH ATHEMMMM!" saut Sehun masih dijambak sama pak Hechul.

Murid Edan.

Hechul yang denger tambah naik darah, sampe-sampe tensinya jebol. Kampret.

"BERHENTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Itu suaranya pak Siwon. Pak Siwon udah ngos-ngos an teriak kayak gitu. Satu sekolah hening ndenger teriakkannya pak Siwon.

Kai, Sehun, sama Hechul langsung diem terus jatuh kelantai saking kagetnya.

"Kalian ini gimana sih! Dasar gak tau diri! KALIAN BIKIN SAYA DARAH TINGGI! KAMU OH SEHOON! KIM JONGIN! KENAPA KAMU BUAT MASALAH TERUS HAH? MUSNAH AJA KALIAN BERDUA! KAMU JUGA CUL! GAK USAH MARAH-MARAH TERUS! LAMA-LAMA SAYA GILA DISINI!"

Udahlah, luntur seketika jabatan Pak Siwon sebagai orang teralim, tersopan, dan ter-ter lainnya.

Kai sama Sehun kaget denger ocehan pak Siwon.

'Sangar juga ni kepsek.'-batin mereka berdua.

Hechul cengo mengo liat pak Siwon marah mode on. Pengen di mode off in sama Hechul rasanya.

"m-maaf pak…" Kai, Sehun, juga pak Hechul minta maaf sama pak Siwon.

Pak Siwon mijit pelipisnya pening. Terus angguk-angguk. Ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur idupnya dia bisa marah-marah kayak gini, dia merasa bersalah banget habis marah-marah. Pak Siwon nangis cirambay terus keluar ruangan.

"Pak…mau kemana pak?"Tanya Pak Hechul.

"Saya mau tobat dulu. Mau sholat tahajud, minta maaf sama yang DI-atas… udah maafin saya tadi marah-marah. Sekarang kamu Kai sama Sehun balik kekelas aja, Hechul kamu kembali ngajar juga…Cul entar saya naiikin gaji kamu sebagai tanda maaf saya. Kamu Kai sama Sehun, saya kasih nilai lulus dipelajaran kimia. Udah bubar-bubar." Kata Pak Siwon pake muka bersalah banget.

Sehun, Kai, Pak Hechul Cengo banget.

Kayaknya jabatan pak Siwon sebagai orang teralim dan ter-ter lainnya gak akan pernah tergantikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran udah selesai, ini berarti semua murid udah boleh pulang, Kai sama Sehun seneng soalnya tadi mereka dibebasin dari ulangan kimia, sesuai janji pak Siwon, mereka lulus pelajaran Kimia tanpa harus susah-susah ulangan dan segala macem tetek bengeknya.

"Ternyata masih ada keberuntungan hari ini." Kai nyengir seneng banget. Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk nyetujuin omongannya Kai.

"BYURRRRRRRRRRRR"

DAMN! Baru aja mereka seneng gegara keberuntungannya, lah ini maksudnya apa. Mereka berdua kena cipratan air becekan dari mobil truk yang lewat. EDAN! Semua murid yang lagi jalan pulang ngetawain mereka berdua. Sehun sama kai ngutuk tuh tukang sopir keras-keras.

"GUA KUTUK LO! LO NABRAK TIANG LISTRIK TERUS DITILANG 1.000.000! MAMPUS LO!" Kai udah gatahan, dia ngutuk tuh sopir. Semua temen-temen nya ketawa ngakak ngeliatin Kai sama Sehun.

'BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!'

"AHAHAHAHAHA! MAMPUS LO! KUTUKAN GUA MANJUR KAN! AHAHAHAHA! MAKAN TUH TIANG!" sekarang Kai ngakak edan, dan semua temennya Cuma bisa cengo ngeliat itu Truk nabrak tiang listrik. Semua temennya ngegidik ngeri ngeliatnya.

Sehun ikutan ngakak. Dia gak nyangka kalo Kai pinter ngutuk.

"hebat lu ngong! Belajar dimana?"

"Tenang gua udah belajar sama Deddy Coubuzier, Demian, terus sama dukun di pertigaan kanada sana. Hahahaha!"

"Anjir thombong banget thih Lu!" Sehun mukul-mukul pundaknya Kai sambil ngakak.

Sehun berhenti ngakak pas ngeliat Luhan sama Dio jalan pulang. Terus Sehun nyengir dan ngampirin Luhan, ninggalin Kai sendirian.

"LUHAN HYUNG!" teriak Sehun.

Luhan yang udah ngerasa ada hawa-hawanya Sehun langsung jalan cepet ninggalin Dio yang bingung.

'GREP'

Tangan nya Luhan digenggem kuat sama Sehun terus badannya luhan dibalikin biar ngadep Sehun. Luhan kaget tapi tetep masang muka datar kayak semen.

Sehun senyum imut, Luhan ampir jatoh pas liat senyumnya si Sehun tapi gak jadi.

'ini albino, walaupun baju kotor kayak abis kejebur got kenape tetep imut gini? Gua gakuattttt!'-batin Luhan sengsara.

"Lu Sapa?"Tanya Luhan pura-pura gak kenal.

**JLEB!**

Berasa kayak ada golok nancep dijantung lo. Sehun kaget denger pertanyaan nya Luhan.

"Eh? Ini gua Thehun! Luhan Hyung amnethia ya?" Sehun bingung sama Luhan, apa Luhan tadi kegetok batu jadi amnesia gini?

Luhan ancang-ancang mau lari ngebut. Sehun ngerasa ada yang gak beres sama Hyung tercintanya ini. Dan ternyata bener.

"GUA GAK KENAL LO OH SEHUN! HUSSS! HUSSSS! AH GUA GAK KENAL LO!" Luhan ngacir ninggalin Sehun yang mengo. Sehun langsung ngejer Luhan yang lari.

"GAK KENAL KOK TAU NAMA GUA? LUHAN HYUNG! TUNGGU HANNIE!"

"AH SARAP LO! PEGI! PEGI! GUA GAK KENAL LO!"

Dio mengo liat Luhan sama Sehun lari begitu. Dia baru tau ternyata Luhan oon juga ya. Gak kenal tapi kok tau namanya? Ck ck ck…Luhan luhan…

"Ehem? Elu Dio kan? Dio Kyungsoo anak ,11 IPA 1?"

Dio kaget sama suara berat ngebass gimana gitu, dia kira itu suaranya pangeran Charless dari Inggris tapi kebagusan ternyata. Dio noleh dengan efek slow motion, terus auranya ,aura pink bertabur bunga dimana-mana, matanya Dio ketemu sama tuh orang.

"Pangeran Charless?"kata Dio ngawur. Dio kebawa berkhayal.

Yang dipanggil pangeran Charless bingung. Terus Dio nyadar pas ngeliat mukanya detail.

"Hah? Pangeran Charless? Bukan! Gua Kim Jong In cowok tercakep dan tertampan di dunia. salken ya…"

"EH BUSET! KIM JONG IN?"teriak Dio kaget. Dio mundur satu langkah. Dio kira pangeran dari Inggris, lah ini yang muncul kenapa gembel dari afrika? Ganteng darimana coba? Emang sih ganteng, tapi masih gantengan pangeran Charless -_-.

"Iya… kaget ya liat gua ganteng?"Kai nanya nya PEDE banget, Dio sih Cuma mangut-mangut aja yang penting Kai seneng.

Ganteng dari jamban.

Langit mendung gelep banget, awalnya gerimis. Lama-lama tuh air dating dari langit malah kayak batu, rombongan nimpukin yang dibumi.

'BRESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!'

Dio sama Kai kaget terus langsung lari kehalte yang gak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Dio ngegigil kedinginan, ujannya deres banget. Jadi udaranya dingin, gak mungkin panas kan? Kalo panas berarti udah mau kiamat kayaknya.

Dio gosok-gosokin tangannya biar anget tapi tetep percuma aja, masih dingin. 'Aduhhhh Mama! Dio kedinginan!'-batin Dio cemberut.

Kai ngeliat Dio kedinginan jadi gelisah, dia keingetan kalo dia bawa sweater tebel favoritnya di dalem tas. Kai langsung ngambil sweaternya, terus-

'Puk'

-makein ke Dio. Dio kaget, mata imutny itu ngebulet, Kai yang ngeliat Cuma senyum manis, Kai gemes litanya.

'MAMAAA! Ini bocah pengen Kai bawa pulanggggg!'-batin Kai gemes.

"Lu kedinginan kan? Ini pake aja biar anget."kata Kai lembut.

GILA!

Kesan Kai sekarang beda banget sama Kai yang malu-maluin! Dio bisa ngerasain hatinya ngegedor-gedor. Pipinya panas, kayaknya mukanya merah banget deh.

"T-tapi…Elo? Apa gak kedi-" belum sempet Dio ngucapin kalimatnya Kai langsung jawab.

"Udah gak papa. Gua udah biasa kedinginan. Dingin udah kebal kok bagi gua."jawab Kai santai, Dio bingung.

Dio senyum manis terus ngedeketin Kai terus ngegenggem tangan Kai, Dio ngegosok-gosokin tangannya Kai terus Dio meluk Kai.

"Apa udah anget? Makasih ya udah mau minjemin gua sweater lo."kata Dio masih meluk Kai. Kai kaget, seneng, bahagia.

Gila! Dio anget banget. Kai gak pengen pelukannya Dio lepas, pengennya kayak gini aja terus. Kai mejem terus nyium surai hitamnya Dio, harum banget rambutnya Dio, bikin Kai klepek-klepek.

"makasih Dio... Gua seneng banget hari ini…"kata Kai ngebales pelukannya Dio, Dio kaget Kai ngebales pelukannya Dio tapi, Dio ngebiarin Kai bales meluk. 'Kai anget banget, pengennya gini aja.'-batin Dio.

Dio sadar terus ngelepasin pelukannya, Kai kecewa Dio ngelepasin pelukannya tapi yang penting dia udah ngerasain pelukannya Dio.

"Sorri kelamaan ya...hehehe"Dio garuk tengkuk belakangnya gak gatel.

"Enggak kok, malah kurang lama."bales Kai lawak, tapi Dio malah tambah Dag-Dig-Dug.

'ih jantung gua nape sih? Kok dag-dig-dug mulu. Jangan bilang kalo gua jatuh hati sama Kai. Please jangan…jangan…"-batin Dio.

"gua harap Lu punya perasaan yang sama kegua Dio, aminnnnn."batin Kai.

Emang sih tadi Diorada ngerasa aneh pas meluk Kai, Dio ngerasa-

"Emm, sorri gua nanya ini ke lu. Betewe apa lu-

.

.

.

.

-Belum mandi pagi?"

-kalo Kai rada bau kecut, walopun ada bau Axe.

Kai cengo denger pertanyaannya si Dio.

Kayaknya Gundala lagi seneng banget main petir. Daritadi petir nya nyamber Kai mulu, bikin Kai jadi kemengseng malu banget ketauan gak mandi pagi didepan kecengan.

Kai diem gak njawab, Dio jadi bingung dan gaenak hati.

"DIO! Ayo pulang… udah gua cari-cari lu dimana-mana tapi gak ada. Eh ternyata lu disini…ayok ah!"

Itu suar ngebass ngelebihin Kai, bikin Dio sama Kai kaget. Tapi Dio seneng ndengernya. Lah Kai? Dia udah mikirin hal-hal aneh tentang tuh cowok yang njemput Dio.

Dio ngangguk-ngangguk seneng terus ngampirin tuh cowok.

"Iya Yeol…makasih udah jemput." Dio ngampirin cowok yang dipanggil Yeol.

Si Yeol itu Cuma bawa payung satu warna biru muda terus ada gambar burung hantu unyu banget kaya Dio. Si Yeol ngerangkul Dio terus ngajak pergi gitu, tapi Dio keingetan Kai. Kai yang ngeliat udah garuk tembok halte sampe ancur.

"Eh Kai? Gua duluan ya… makasih buat sweaternya.. bye~" pamit Dio sambil senyum unyu'. Kai ngangguk lemes.

Kai sakit ati.

Kai Patah hati.

Kai pengen terjun dari menara yang ada diparis itu terus njebur ke sungai Han rasanya.

**KAI GALON GEGARA COWOK YANG DIPANGGIL YEOL SAMA DIO!**

'**YEOL KAMPRET! SAPA SIH ELO?!'-**batin Kai nangis darah.

Kai ndelosor kelantai halte terus nangis cirimbay bareng langit yang masih ujan. Beuh, cocok betul… suasana hari sama nasib Kai.

#PoorKai

#KaiRaPoPo

#KaiCemungudh!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

AHAHA EPEP GAJE LAGI!

Ini epep humor pertama Phi Chan, maap kalo garing. Tolong bantuin Phi Chan dengan repiuw anda sekalian ya? Ya? Ya?

INI EPEP JUST FOR FUN DOANG YA!

Map kalo abal gini, maklum saya masih amatir dan gak sehebat yang kalian mau.

Epep ini bergantung dengan review kalian semua. Embak-embak, emas-emas, dan semuanya yang baik hati, boleh dong minta reviewnya.

NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO NO NO!*hehehe lagunya apink! No no no -_-

SIDERS? Sadar diri aja lo! Ilang lah dari muka bumi! Pindah sono lo keplanet mars! Hus hush hus!#PLAK

Makasih yang udah baca dan review! RnR yaaaa*aegyo bareng Kyungsoo*

Love U all


	2. Chapter 2

**DATE WITH ME! JEBAL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Phiii Channn

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and the other cast.

Genre : Humor (gagal?), romance.

Summary : 'GUA GANTENG! GUA KECE! GUA KAYA! GUA TERKENAL! KURANG APA COBA GUA? GUA CINTA ELO DIO ! DATE WITH ME! JEBAL!'-Kai. 'LO KURANG MANCUNG SAMA PUTIH! HUSSS SANA LO! PEGI PEGI! GUA GAK SUKA COWOK PESEK TERUS ITEM KAYA ARENG'-Dio. CLEB! CLEB! CLEB buat Kai."LUHAN HYUNG! GUA CINTA ELO! AYO ENTAR KITA BERDUAAN DI KEBON TEBU YA?!"-Sehun. "ALBINO EDAN LO! HUSSSSSSS! GUA GAK KENAL LO OH SEHUN!" and HUNHAN FF! YAOI! HG! DLL! RnR juseyo! Slight official pair.

Chapter .2 : Galau oh Galau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai masih nunggu dihalte sendirian. Dia udah nunggu 2 jam tapi ujannya gak reda-reda, dan ini bikin Kai jadi jengkel sendiri. Hp nya juga udah mati, minta di charge, sama kayak Kai rasanya dia pengen mati aja. Kai kelaperan, kedinginan, bajunya kotor, belom mandi dari tadi pagi. Cocok jadi gembel dia.

Ujannya tambah deres ditambah banyak petir pula, Kai udah ngeringkuk dipojokan halte, nangisin nasibnya hari ini. Hari udah mulai gelep, Kai mondar-mandir bingung.

'Kok gak ada yang jemput gua sih? Ihhh keluarga gua jahat semua '-batin Kai sambil meluk tembok halte. Kurang kerjaan.

Kai ngerasain bulu kuduknya merinding semua pas dia ngeliat sesuatu yang berwarna putih lonjong lagi lompat-lompat kearah dia. Matanya Kai langsung bulet ngelebihin Dio, jantungnya udah deg-deg-an aja. Buru-buru Kai mau lari, dia malah kepleset dilantai halte -_-.

'ya Allah! Itu apaan coba! Masa ada lemper warna putih loncat-loncat kearah gua ya? Edan! Masa itu pocong? MAMA KAI TAKUT! HUAAAA'-Batin Kai udah nahan diri biar gak pipis dicelana.

"POCOOOOOOONGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Kai udah ngacir gak meduliin air ujan yang ngeguyur dia. Yang penting dia bisa kabur dari tuh pocong. Kai takut pocong permisahhh.

"Hah? Pocong? Siapa yang pocong? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA POCONGGGGGGGG!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA JANGAN IKUTIN GUA CONG! PEGI LU! AAAAAAAA POCONG! LU NAPE PAKE ACARA LOMPAT LOMPAT SIH? AAAA"-Kai

"AAAAAAAA? POCONG MANA POCONG? SIAPA YANG LOMPAT? POCONG TUH APA? AAAAAAA!"

"YA ELU KAN POCONG! AAAAAAAAAAAAA HUS HUS! GUA BACAIN YASIN MAMPUS LU!"-Kai

"KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! MANA SIH POCONG NYA? AAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAMA! YUL TAKUT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA TUNGGUIN EMBAK KAI!"

Kai langsung berenti lari, dia kaget. Bentar. Sejak kapan pocong itu bisa ngomong? Sejak kapan pocong takut sama pocong? SEJAK KAPAN POCONG ITU TAU NAMANYA KAI? KOK POCONGNYA NGAKU-NGAKU JADI EMBAKNYA?

Spontan Kai noleh kebelakang. Kai kaget , ternyata yang dibilang-bilang pocong sama Kai daritadi itu embaknya, YURI. Yuri pake rukuh putih, kayaknya habis dari masjid.

"EMBAK! LU NGAPAIN SIH? LU NGAPAIN JADI POCONG?" Kai ngampirin embaknya yang udah ngos-ngosan.

"SETAN LO AH! GUA BUKAN POCONG! GUA ABIS DARI MASJID! HABIS SHOLAT GUA!" Yuri udah main noyor kepala adeknya, Kai. Kai yang ditoyor nangis kena marah embaknya.

"HUEEE! Maap mbak! Tadi Kai kira embak POCONG! Embak juga ngapain pake acara lompat-lompat segala?!"Kai gak terima terus ngebales Yuri.

"GUA NGINDARIN AIR BECEKAN KELES! EH DEK! LU UDAH SHOLAT MAGHRIB BELOM HAH?! UDAH BELOM? NGAKU LU! DARIMANA AJA LU!" embaknya berasa kayak hakim aja. Kai udah takut ngeliat embaknya marah-marah.

"B-belom mbak…. T-tapi…"belom selesai Kai ngelanjutin omongannya, embaknya udah njewer telinganya Kai. Kai ngadu kesakitan tapi gak dipeduliin sama embaknya itu.

"BELOM HAH? GUA ADUIN MAMA LU YA! PULANG SEKARANG! DASAR ANAK BANDEL LU! AYO PULANG!" embaknya ngegeret Kai kedalem mobil yang dibawa embaknya. Kai udah nangis kayak anak kecil yang kena marah gegara ketauan bolos sekolah. Poor Kai, but I love to NYIKSA KAI! HAHAHAHAHA!#PLAK.

"EMBAK SAKIT! HUAAAAAAAAAAAA! EMBAK!"-Kai

Semua orang yang lewat ngeliatin tuh kakak beradik edan. Mereka mikir itu si Kai sama Yuri orang gila yang barusan kabur dari RSJ. Ck…Ck..Ck..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SAMLEKUM! DIO PULANG!" teriak Dio ngebuka pintu rumah. Teriakannya ngegema tapi gak ada yang nyaut.

Krik….krikk….krikkk….krikkkk

Dio pengen banget ngebunuh tuh jangkrik. DIO GAK SUKA DIKACANGIN! INI SEMUANYA DIMANE COBA? KOK RUMAH BISA SEPI GINI NGELEBIHIN KUBURAN?

"Kok sepi ya? MA? PA? ABANG?IH KEMANE SIH?"Dio udah nyariin mamanya yang biasanya ada ruang TV sama papanya tap nihil kagak ada, terus nyari abangnya ,Chen, biasanya dia dangdutan dikamar juga gak ada.

"SEMUANYA KEMANA SIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DIO KESEPIAN!" teriakan Dio barusan melambangkan betapa sepinya dia malem ini, semua anggota keluarganya ilang entah kemana tanpa kabar, masa iya Dio harus jaga rumah sendirian? Rumahnya Dio gede banget. Biasanya aja Dio takut sama rumah sendiri. Takut ada setan katanya.

Dio buru-buru naik kekamar atas. Dio langsung nyetel lagu kesukaan abangnya, apalagi kalo bukan dangdut. Dio sengaja gedein volumenya, terus joget-joget kayak orang stress. Inilah akibat kesepian.

"OPO ORA EMAN DUWI'E!"

Tau lagu ini kan? Tau gak? Tau gak? Gak tau? SYUKURIN! #PLAK.

Oke kalo gitu kenalin bagi yang gatau lagu ini, namanya lagu OPLOSAN! Ituloh yang dinyanyiin sama SOIMAH! Gatau Soimah? Kenalan sendiri sana, males ngenalin gua. KUDET BERARTI! Gatau Kudet? Gua gorok juga lama-lama -_-.

Dio sadar kalo badannya bau kecut gitu, terus Dio langsung kabur ke kamar mandi, Dio mandinya lamaaaaa banget. Ok, gimana gak lama? Dio ngadain konser dikamar mandi geh.

"JODOHKU! MAUNYA KUDIRIMU~"

Edan. Barusan itu nyanyiannya Dio Kyungsoo yang lagi bikin konser dikamar mandi pake lagunya Anang Ashanty-Jodohku. Kayaknya Dio nyanyiin lagu itu buat jongongkah? Kena LO DIO!

Selese mandi Dio maskeran, masih sambil nyanyi tiba-tiba keinget moment tadi pas dihalte bareng Kai, Dio ngerasa nyaman banget pas dipeluk sama Kai walopun Kai kayaknya belum mandi. *Bukan kayaknya lagi tapi emang fakta kalo Kai belom mandi geh -_-.

"Tok…Tok…Tok…"

Dio kaget, terkejut, terperangah! Oke ini lebay, tapi suer demi AVA TWITTER KYUHYUN YANG BELOM NETES-NETES, DIO TAKUT BANGET SEKARANG.

Bayangin aja lu dirumah sendirian, ujan-ujan gini,apalagi dirumahnya Dio yang gedenya ngelebihin gedung sekolahnya dia. WANI OPO NEK GAK WEDI? (berani apa kalo gak takut?)

Dio belum sempet cuci muka buat ngilangin maskernya soalnya Dio penasaran plus takut banget. Dio buru-buru turun kelantai bawah ngelupain mukanya yang masih maskeran.

Dio jalannya udah main gemeter aja. Berasa Dio lagi make egrang aja jadi susah jalan gini -_-. Dio ngambil stick golf Papanya yang ada dideket ruang TV, terus ngelempar anduknya kesofa. Dio jalannya pelan-pelan, ancang-ancang mau gebuk entah orang ato setan yang ngetok ngetok pintu rumahnya.

'Mama! Doain Dio Ma! Dio sayang mama, papa, Abang! DIO GATAU ENTAR MASIH ADA APA ENGGAK!'-batin Dio nderedeg.

"TOK TOK TOK TOK!"

Dio jadi tambah kaget pas suara ketukan pintunya jadi tambah gede gitu.

Dengan beraninya Dio megang gagang pintunya, Dio nelen ludahnya sendiri, takut banget! Terus Dio langsung ngebuka tuh pintu dan-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SETANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"BUAGH! GEDDEBUK! BAKKK! BUKKKK! BRAKKKKK! PETOK PETOK! MIAW! RARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Bentar? Ini apaan maksudnya? Suara ayam sama kucing bisa ikut? Udahlah biarin aja.

"SETAN LO! LO SIAPA HAH? DASAR SETAN!"-Dio

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SAKIT! LO KELES YANG SETAN!"

"ENAK AJA BILANG GUA SETAN! NGAPAIN KERUMAH GUA HAH? BENTAR GUA BACAIN AL FATIHAH DULU AH LO! BIAR KEBAKAR LO!"-Dio

"SETANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN LOOOOOO YA! GUA BUKAN SETAN OON! GUA LUHAN! MANA DIO? DASAR SETAN MASKERAN!"

Dio berenti ngegebukin tuh setan yang ternyata dan tak lain adalah LUHAN! EDAN LU DIO. Ngegebukin sobat lo sendiri terus neriakin dia kalo dia itu SETAN. Busettttt, kejamnya.

"EH LUHAN? SORRI HAN! GUA GAK SENGAJA! INI GUA DIO KYUNGSOO." Dio langsung ngebantuin Luhan berdiri, luhan udah babak belur sana sini, lebam menghiasi wajah imut Luhan.

"GILA LO DIO! WAJAH IMUT GUA JADI BERLEBAM GINI GEGARA ELO! AAAAAAAAAASEM LO AH!" Luhan masuk bareng Dio kedalem rumahnya Dio.

"UAAAAAAAAAA MAAPIN GUA LUHAN! KAYAKNYA ELO BESOK GAK USAH PAKE BLUSH ON GEH!"-Dio

"DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-Luhan

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"-Dio

"GUA BAKAL BAKAR SEMUA BONEKA PORORO LOOOOOOOOO!"-Luhan

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMPUN LUHANNNNNNN! JANGAN PORORO GUA! BAKAR AJA KASET DANGDUT ABANG GUA!"-Dio.

Nan jauh disana abangnya Dio, Chen, bersin.

"HATCHIIIIII…gua punya perasaan gaenak gini jadinya."-Chen.

Dan ternyata bener, Luhan udah ngebakar kaset dangdutnya Chen dirumah Dio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KUINGIN KAU TAU TENTANG PERASAANKU! KUINGIN KAU TAU BESAR CINTAKU PADAMU~INGIN KUBERIKAN SISA WAKTU DAN SISA HIDUPKU!"

Kai gallon banget malem ini, Dia ngegitar terus nyanyi lagu irwansyah-tentang perasaanku. Kai nyanyinya kenceng banget sampe-sampe embaknya pada marah-marah sama Kai, tapi percuma aja, Kai malah tambah kenceng nyanyinya.

"GILA LO NGONG! MENDING SUARA LU BAGUS! SUARA LU KAYAK SUARA NUKLIR MELEDAK GITU! AH UDAH JANGAN NYANYI LAGI NGONG!" teriak embaknya, Sooyoung. Padahal Sooyoung lagi khidmat tidur jadi kebangun gegara suara nuklir adeknya.

"AKU HARUS TETAP MENUNGGU! HINGGA NANTI AKU BERBARING, SAMPAI MATI AKU AKAN TETAP…AKAN TETAP! MENUNGGUMU!" –Kai

"LU GALON YA? DASAR GAK LAKU LU DEK! LU MAU NUNGGU ORANG YANG LU SUKA SAMPE MATI HAH? EDAN LO!" kali ini embak ketiganya yang tereak. Dia udah ngebujuk adeknya itu berenti nyanyi tapi gak berhasil.

"INGIN KUGAPAI BULAN DAN KUPETIK BINTANG! INGIN KUBERIKAN SEMUA HANYA UNTUKMU! AGAR KAU TAU BESARNYA CINTAKU KEPADA DIRIMU~!"-Kai

"EDAN LO NGONG! MAU SAMPE KIAMAT JUGA LO GAK BAKAL BISA YANG NAMANYA METIK BULAN SAMA BINTANG! LO KIRA KAYAK METIK JAMBU APA? BERENTI GAK LO! GUA GOROK ENTAR LO!"nah yang ini embak pertamanya Kai, Taeyon. Taeyon,Sooyoung,sama Yuri udah ngegedor-gedor pintu kamarnya Kai tapi gak bisa dibuka soalnya Kai udah ngegembok tuh pintu dari dalem. EDAN.

"KENAPE LO GATAU PERASAAN GUE DIO! GUE SAKIT BANGET! BANGET! BANGETNYA PAKE SANGAT! HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ketiga embaknya langsung diem. Oh. Ternyata Kai beneran galau ya? Sekarang ketiga embaknya bisa ngerasain betapa sakitnya menjadi seorang Kai, soalnya mereka juga pernah ngerasain hal yang sama. Mereka bertiga saling pandang.

"Dek…cowok imut gak Cuma dia aja didunia ini. Masih banyak kok dek. Gue tau lu galau dek, tapi lo gak bisa kayak gini terus." Suaranya Taeyon ngelembut kayak sutra gitu ngebujuk adeknya, beda banget sama yang tadi.

"Iya dek… kita semua juga pernah ngerasain apa yang lo rasain. Pasti sakitnya sampe ulu hati kan?"-Yuri.

"Eh? Kalo gua sampe perut tuh."-Sooyoung.

"Itumah elo kelaperan keles"-Taeyon.

"Udah Dek…gak usah gallon-galon amat ya… jelas aja dia gak suka sama elo dek, elo sih kecilnya sering maen bola siang hari, kulit lo kan jadi item kayak orang afrika, terus elo juga pesek sih, gue sampe heran elo dapet pesek darimana. gue, Yuri, sama Taeyon kagak pesek, mamah papah juga enggak. Heran gue."-Sooyoung.

Taeyon sama Yuri langsung ngedeathglare si Sooyoung pas denger si Kai malah tambah nangis galau gitu. Yang kena deathglare Cuma bisa ciut doang.

'itukan pakta.'-batin Sooyoung.

Kai akhirnya mutusin buat keluar kamar,laper juga dia. Kai belum makan malem soalnya. Kai naro gitar kesayangannya itu disamping tempat tidur. Terus Kai turun dari kasur empukya itu. Kai meratiin kamarnya yang udah jadi pelampiasan perasaan galaunya itu.

'gila! Berantakan banget kamar gue.'-batin Kai pusing.

Kai baru aja mau ngebuka gembok pintunya tapi-

'BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IDUNG GUE BERDARAH! ADOHHHH"-Kai

-KAI KEPLESET SAMA UNDERWARENYA SENDIRI YANG TERCECER DILANTAI PERMISAH!

"DEK LO GAK PAPA? DEK?! ADEK LO JANGAN MATI DULU!" tereak ketiga embaknya sambil ngegedor-gedor pintu kamar Kai yang masih digembok.

"GUA GAK MATI TAPI SKARAT! AAAAAAA SAKIT BANGET! MAMAAAAAA HUAAAAA!"-Kai

"KAN AMPPIR SAMA OON! BUKAAA PINTUNYA!"-Taeyon.

Kai langsung ngebuka gembok pintu kamarnya itu walopun dengan kondisi idung berdarah gegara bertatapan langsung dengan lantai keramik.

'BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADEK!"ketiga embaknya itu teriak histeris pas pintu kamarnya Kai udah kebuka bareng Kai yang langsung jatoh tepat dihadapan mereka bertiga.

"Embak…gue sekarat….EKKK!"Kai langsung pingsan pas selesai ngucapin kata barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ABANG! KAOS KAKI GUA MANA BANG? KEMAREN KAN ADA DIBAWAH KURSI! KOK GAK ADA?" Zelo mondar-mandir kayak setrikaan didalem kamar abangnya itu. Dia udah capek daritadi nyariin kaos kaki kesayangannya itu*inget di chap 1 gak? Itu kaos kaki yang belom dicuci 2 minggu itu. Gak tau? Yaudah syukurin#PLAK.

Sehun yang abis mandi itu, ngampirin adeknya yang lagi mondar-mandir didalem kamarnya.

"Apaan thih dek? Berithik banget tau gak!" bentak Sehun sambil jitak kepala adeknya itu.

"IHHHH! ABANG! MANA KAOS KAKI GUE!" Zelo balik jitak Sehun, gak terima dia.

"Aww! Kaoth kaki? Ooohhh, kaoth kaki yang dibawah kurthi itu? Udah gua buang kejamban. Nape?" jawab Sehun nyante.

"EDAN LO BANG! ITU KAOS KAKI KESAYANGAN GUE KELES! GUE ADUIN MAMA LO YA! ITU KAOS KAKI GUE BELI DI ITALIA KELES! GANTI GAK! GANTI!"

"AAAAH! CUMA DI ITALIA KAN? ITUMAH GAMPANG! GUA TENDANG LO THAMPE ITALIA JUGA KENA! LO BITHA BELI THENDIRI ENTAR DITHANA!"

"GUE BALIK KE KOREA PAKE APA OON! GUE GA MAU TAU!"

"IHHHH BERITHIK DASAR DOMBA PINK!"

"APA? DOMBA? LO ALBINO CADEL!"

"GUE BUKAN ALBINO CADEL!"

"KALO BUKAN TERUS APA HAH?"

"Kenalin, GUE JUTHTIN BIEBER!"

"HOEKKKKK! JUTHTIN? JUSTIN KELES! JUSTIN DARI JAMBAN ELO MAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN JAMBAK RAMBUT GUEEEEEE! RAMBUT GUE YANG UNIK!"

"UNIK DARIMANA COBA! AAAAAAA! JANGAN RAMBUT PINK GUE!"

"CUMA RAMBUT KREBO PINK BEGINI AJA!"

"SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP GAK LO BERDUA!"-Tao.

Sehun sama Zelo yang asik maen jambak-jambakan langsung diem. Gila. Anarkis banget si Sehun sama Zelo. Tao udah ngedeathglare mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba uara-auranya berubah jadi item nyeremin kayak dikomik manga gitu.

"Lo berdua masih berani buat berisik, lo berdua gue jadiin bulgogi buat besok sarapan mampus lo!" Tao udah maen todong samurai aja. Terus bisa kedengaran kalo Sehun sama Zelo nelen ludahnya takut gitu.

Tao langsung balik kealam(?) sorri salah, maksudnya kedalem kamarnya. Sehun sama Zelo napas lega.

"Ini akibatnya kalo bangunin setengah panda setengah harimau lagi tidur…" kata Sehun sambil duduk.

"Tauk ah… kenape gue bisa punya abang-abang yang abnormal semua coba?"-Zelo.

"Thetan Lo! Kayak elo gak abnormal aja!"-Sehun udah natep tajem kearah Zelo, tapi Zelo mah sabodo amat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan belom puas ngebakarin kaset dangdutnya Chen gegara dia digebukin Dio. Luhan langsung ngebakar beberapa koleksi boneka unyunya Dio tapi yang pasti bukan boneka pororo. Cari mati kalo Luhan bakar boneka pororonya Dio.

"hikss…hikss…gila lo Han! Anarkis banget sama gue!"Dio udah nangis cirimbay ngerelain boneka jerapah unyu nya itu.

"Udah lo relain aja tuh boneka. Boneka ya boneka. Gak berarti-berarti amat keles!" saut Luhan masih ngorak-arik boneka jerapah yang kebakar itu.

Dio natep tajem ke Luhan tapi Luhan galiat.

"Elo juga harusnya ngerelain muka lo berlebam! Muka ya muka keles! GAK BERARTI-BERARTI AMAT KELES!" bales Dio tajem setajem peso dapur.

"Muka gue itu berharaga Dio. Udahlah gue bisa beliin boneka yang lebih bagus daripada tuh boneka jerapah." Luhan kaget terus spontan mukul kepala Dio.

"boneka gue juga berharga keles." Dio masih gaterima, Dio beli boneka jerapah itu dulu waktu kecil. Katanya, DIo pengen kalo udah gede nanti, Dio bisa jadi cowok tinggi,nyatanya Dio malah jadi pendek gini.

"Lu sinis amat sih sama gue?"

"Lah elu juga…"

"Oke…oke… besok gue bakal beliin yang baru. lebih bagus malah! Tapi lu gaboleh sinis kayak gini sama gue. Deal?" tawar Luhan ngulurin jari kelingking.

Dio juga gaenak sih terus-terusan sinis sama Luhan. Terus Dio nautin jari kelingkingnya itu.

"Oke, Deal."kata Dio.

Luhan senyum manis ngeliat Dio udah gak sinis lagi sama dia. Masa iya persahabatan harus retak gitu gegara boneka jerapah?

"SPADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKHIRNYE SAMPE RUMAH!"

Dio melotot pas denger teriakan barusan. Teriakannya dibarengin sama suara pintu rumah kebuka. Jelas Dio tau siapa pelakunya. Luhan juga kaget.

"Mampus…abang gue udah pulang!" Dio bingung, ini bekas bakaran kaset-kaset abangnya gimana? Entar kalo abangnya ngamuk begimana? Mampus. Mampus. Mampus!

"EH! Abang Lo kan? Mampus dah Gue!" Luhan juga ikut takut. Masalahnya Luhan yang bakar kasetnya Chen.

Dio cepet-cepet nyuruh Luhan masuk kedalem kamarnya. Terus mereka berdua pura-pura lagi maen residen evil 4.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GILEEEEE EH LU GAK USAH MACUL GUE JUGA MBIE! ZOMBIE STRESS NIH!" tereak Dio yang lagi maen ps.

"WAH IYA NIH! STRESS KALI YA ZOMBIE NYA! MASA DIA MAU BUNUH KITA?! TEMBAK TERUS DIO! TERUS! NAH MAMPUS LU!" tereak Luhan pura-pura khidmat maen psnya, padahal enggak. Luhan malah gemetaran megang stick ps nya. GILA! aslinya Luhan itu takut banget maen Resident Evil.

'BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!'

Pintu kamar Dio dibuka sama Chen. Disana ada Chen yang bawa satu kresek gede jajan? Entah apa itu isinya, yang jelas DIo bisa liat pocari Sweat, oreo, dll dari luar.*jadi maksudnya tu jajannya keliatan gegara kresek transparan gitu.

Si Chen udah main nyengir aja, terus ngampirin Luhan sama Dio yang masih maen ps.

"Weh…wehh. Asikkk kayaknya nih! Nimbrung ye!"kata Chen ikutan nimbrung.

"Iye, gapapa bang. Eh itu apaan bang?"Tanya Dio nunjuk-nunjuk kresek yang dibawa sama Chen.

"Eh ini? Nih ambil aja. Gue barusan dari mall, beli jajan. Baek kan gue?"Chen nyodorin sekresek gede yang isinya jajanan semua. Lah Dio sama Luhan? Matanya udah berbinar-binar kayak liat harta karun gitu.

"CIEEEEEEE! ABANG BAIK LOOOOOO! MAKASIH BANG!" teriak Luhan sama DIo kompak. Mereka berdua udah maen nyerbu tuh jajan.

"Jelas donggggg! KIM JONGDAE GETOH!"-Chen.

"Eh betewe, gue balik kekamar aja deh. Gue mau dangdutan dulu…"Chen ninggalin kamarnya DIo. DIo udah takut-takut cemas gitu. Kan kaset dangdutnya Chen udah kebakar abis tadi. Mampussss.

Dio sama Luhan Cuma bisa mangut-mangut takut aja.

1 detik, DIo sama Luhan belom denger teriakan abangnya.

2 detik, juga masih belom.

3 detik, Dio sama Luhan malah jadi takut.

4 detik, 5 detik, sampe 5 menit, masih belom denger abangnya tereak-tereak.

5 menit lebih 1 detik-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KASET DANGDUT GUE DIMANA? GILE! INI KENAPE KASET GUE JADI ARENG GINI? ERRRRRRRR! DIOOOOOOOOOO! LU APAIN KASET GUEEEEEEEEE!"

-nah, itu dia kedengeran teriakannya Chen ngamuk pas nemuin kasetnya udah jadi areng semua.

DIo sama Luhan langsung ngampirin Chen.

"ETDAH BANG! GUE MAH GAK RETI ITU KASET BISA JADI ARENG KABEH! YANG JELAS BUKAN DIO! ITU SI PARPEL YANG NGEBAKAR!" elak DIo sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah bebek ungu kesayangannya Chen.

Chen udah nangis cirimbay gitu. Dengan efek slow motion Chen natap bebek ungu kesayangannya itu.

"KENAPE ELO TEGA NGELAKUIN INI KE GUE PARPEL! KENAPE? KENAPE? TEGANYA DUNIA!" Chen udah nuduh si parpel.

Lah Dio sama Luhan? Mereka mengo. Kok si Chen percaya? Udahlah biarin aja yang penting Dio sama Luhan selamet!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh? Ini dimana sih?" Tanya Kai sambil nyoba ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"EH! MAMAAAAAA! KAI UDAH SADAR MA!"teriak Taeyon manggil mamanya.

Mamanya yang lagi didapur bikin bubur buat Kai langsung lari kekamar Kai.

"YA AMPUN! Akhirnya kamu sadar juga nak! Kamu ini bikin mama khawatir aja!" mamanya langsung meluk Kai terus nyubit idung pesek Kai yang dipleseter dengan corak crong dimana-mana.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAKITTTT MAAA! IDUNG KAI SAKIT!"Kai spontan mukul-mukul legen mamanya biar berenti nyubit idung Kai.

"Eh? Mama lupa. Aduhhh anak mama kok idungnya malah tambah mancung gini sihh?" gombal mamanya Kai. Bentar. Ini gombal apa ngejek?

"mancung kedalem mah iya."saut Kai pasang muka semen.

"WAHAHAHAHA! Tauk aja lo dek!"Taeyon gak bisa nahan ketawanya. Mamanya nyuruh Taeyon diem.

"MAMA! INI BUBURNYA GOSONGGGGG!"teriakannya Yuri drai dapur kedengeran sampe kamarnya Kai. Mamanya langsung kaget terus cepet-cepet kedapur.

"MAMAAAAA LUPAAAAAAA! YA AMPUNN!" teriak mamanya gaje.

Kai sama Taeyon cengo doang ngeliat mamanya itu rempong.

"EH DEK! Tadi lo bilang lo nakssir sama yang namanya Dio kan?ini gue dapet pin bbnya dari temen gue. Mau kagak?"tawar Taeyon bikin Kai seneng.

"Mau banget mbak! Mana? Mana?"-Kai.

"Eits…Wani Piro?"-Taeyon.

"buset lo mbak…-_-"-Kai.

"Iye iye… nih gue lagi baik hati. Nih invite gih!"embaknya langsung nyodorin kertas bersikan pin bb nya Dio.

Kai seneng banget terus buru-buru dia invite Dio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Trining~'

"Eh, siapa nih? Hah? Kai Jongong?"Tanya Dio pas buka hapenya udah ada pemberitahuan pesan dari Kai.

"Eh? Kai? Kim Jongin itu? Yang pesek terus item itu?"anya luhan deketin Dio.

"Gila, ngecleb juga omongan lo. He'em nih, gatau tuh bocah dapet darimana pin bb gue."bales Dio males, tapi ada perasaan seneng juga sih yang nyelip. Walopun itu gak banyak juga.

.

.

.

.

To: Dio Kyungchoo

From: Kai Jongong.

Hai Dio :*

Inget gue kan? Yan elo bilang-bilang pangeran Charless tadi siang.

.

.

.

.

Dio nahan ketawanya yang mau meledak tapi percuma, toh tetep meledak juga. Luhan jadi bingung ngeliat Dio tiba-tiba ketawa geja begini.

"Elo kenape?"Tanya Luhan ngerebut hape Dio, terus Luhan baca pesen dari Kai.

"Hah? Lo nyebut Kai pangeran Charless? Mimpi ketiban apaan lo?"Luhan jadi tambah bingung, ini rumit banget ngelebihin rumrus kimia yang pernah Luhan temuin.

"Iya. Tadi gue kebawa suasana aja han, suaranya itu kebarat-baratan gitu, serak-serak basah berat gimana gitu."jelas Dio. Luhan Cuma mangut-mangut aja.

.

.

.

.

To: Kai Jongong

From: Dio Kyungchoo.

Hai juga. Iya gue inget. Emang nape?

.

.

To:Dio Kyungchoo

From:Kai Jongong.

Eh? Enggak ada apa-apa sih. Cuma pengen chat sama elo aja. Betewe gue boleh nanya sesuatau ga ke elo?

.

.

To: Kai Jongong

From:Dio Kyungchoo

Iya boleh. Mau nanya apaan ya?

.

.

To:Dio Kyungchoo

From:Kai Jongong.

Yeol itu siapa elo sih? Jujur ya.

.

.

Dio naikin sebelah alisnya. Nih anak kenapa tiba-tiba nanyain si Chanyeol? Ah sabodo amatlah.

.

.

To: Kai Jongong

From: Dio Kyungchoo.

Yeol? Chanyeol? Dia cowok gue. Emang nape kai?

.

.

.

KRATAKKKK!

Matanya Kai rasanya panas banget pas tau kalo si Chanyeol itu pacarnya Dio. Bukan Cuma matanya aja hatinya kai juga panas, ancur, kretek-kretek gitu.

Kai udah gatahan sama rasa sakit yang terus-terusan mampir dihatinya*Cie galau.

'PRANGGGGGG!'

"JONGONG EDAN LOOOOOO!NGAPAIN LO BANTING MANGKOK BUBUR? AHHHHH EDAN LO! BUBURNYA TUMPAH KAN? IHHHH" Taeyon ngamuk pas Kai ngebanting mangkok bubur yang barusan dibawa sama Taeyon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GUE BENCI YANG NAMANYA CHANYEOL CENDOL! KURANG ASEMMMMM! AWAS LO CENDOLLLLL!"teriak Kai yang mulai ngebanting hapenya sendiri.

"Astaghfirullahalazdhim…Nak…sadar nak! Kamu kerasukan apa bisa banting-banting kayak gitu?"Tanya papanya Kai yang langsung masuk kedalem kamarnya Kai.

Kai ngamuk, bantingin bantal, guling, selimut pokonya kayak orang kesurupan gitu. Mamanya, Yuri, sama Sooyoung langsung masuk kedalem kamar Kai pas denger teriakan-teriakan nya Kai.

"CENDOLLLL KURANG AJAR LO!"amuk Kai gak bisa diem.

"Cendol itu minuman lo. Kok malah dibilang kurang ajar. Dasar Stress."-Sooyoung.

"bawa RSJ aja Pa…Yul malu punya adek stress kaya dia." Usul Yri dianggukin sam Sooyoung.

"Pa…dia mah gak kesurupan. Guyur ini baru dia sadar." Taeyon bawa minyak kayu putih, terus disiram keatas kepalanya Kai, tapi gak kena sampe muka kok. Cuma kepala sama rambut doang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PANASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"-Kai.

"ASTAHGFIRULLAH! TAE! DIA KEPANASAN! KAN BENERAN KESURUPAN!"-Papa.

"Pa, dia kepanasan gegara minyak kayu putih pah…-_-"-Mama.

"Oh? Papa kira kesurupan."-Papa.

Alhasil Kai berendem dibathtub berisikan air dingin sama es biar rasa panas dikepalanya itu ilang.

Sambil berendem Kai udah ngutukin tuh oran yang namanya Chanyeol. Taukan kalo Kai pinter ngutuk? Kan Kai udah belajar sama Deddy Coubuzier,Demian, sama dukun dipertiggan kanada. Masih ragu?

"GUE KUTUK LO CHENYEOL! LU BAKAL SIAL BESOK! LIAT AJA LO!"

See? Kai barusan ngutuk Chanyeol. Oke, entar kita buktiin aja manjur apa enggak tuh kutukan buat Chanyeol. Apa Kai masih bisa menyandang gelar PINTAR MENGUTUK? ATAUKAH CHANYEOL EMANG YANG KEBAL?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

HAI HAI HAI! PHI CAHN UPDET NIH!

MAKASIH YA YANG UDAH REVIEW! GUE TERHARU SEKALI! PAKE BANGET SAMA SANGAT! o

Ga nyangka bakal ada yang suka sama epep gaje ini. Mian kalo epepnya garing, Gue gak bisa perfect. Gue kan manusia yang katanya nobody perfect ato apalah itu…

Oke ada yang nanya gini, "terinspirasi dari Complicated Complex kah?"

Dan jawabannya adalah "IYA!" gue emnag terinspirasi dari epep itu tapi gue gak MLAGIAT YA! Makasih buat ThehunGoGreen. Berat epep anda epep gaje saya jadi muncul. Big Thanks to him.

Mian yang minta chenmin dimunculin dichap ini belom gue munculin. Tapi dichap depan gue bakal munculin kok. Tenang aja…slow mamen.

Okleah makasih bangetttt yaa yang udah baca, apalag review…aduhhh makasih banget.

SIDERS? Lo tau kan lo harus ngapain? Mending kalian pergi aja dari muka bumi sendiri, daripada bikin gue greget terus bikin kalian ilang dari muka bumi dengan car ague sendiri? Pilih mana? Huss husss! #PLAK.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**RZHH 261220 II, Hayashi Hana-Chan, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, Kim Hyunsi, EXOTICARMYsasha, Maple Fujoshi2309, EXOST Panda, Izumi Natsuno, , lulufika**, minyaaa, males log in, ia, **taufikunn9**, guest

RnR please? Thank You

Love U all


	3. Chapter 3

**DATE WITH ME! JEBAL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Phiii Channn

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and the other cast.

Genre : Humor (gagal?), romance.

Summary : 'GUA GANTENG! GUA KECE! GUA KAYA! GUA TERKENAL! KURANG APA COBA GUA? GUA CINTA ELO DIO ! DATE WITH ME! JEBAL!'-Kai. 'LO KURANG MANCUNG SAMA PUTIH! HUSSS SANA LO! PEGI PEGI! GUA GAK SUKA COWOK PESEK TERUS ITEM KAYA ARENG'-Dio. CLEB! CLEB! CLEB buat Kai."LUHAN HYUNG! GUA CINTA ELO! AYO ENTAR KITA BERDUAAN DI KEBON TEBU YA?!"-Sehun. "ALBINO EDAN LO! HUSSSSSSS! GUA GAK KENAL LO OH SEHUN!" and HUNHAN FF! YAOI! HG! DLL! RnR juseyo! Slight official pair.

DISCLAIMER: ALL CAST DI EPEP INI BUKAN PUNYA GUE! UE CUMA MINJEM NAMA MEREKA DOANG BUAT BERJALANNYA EPEP INI. THIS EPEP JUST FOR FUN DOANG! HUMOR GAGAL! GARING! ABAL! TYPO! DLL! DLDR!

Chapter 3: Salah Paham Euy…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Krieeet'

Suara pintu dibuka sama Mamanya Kai kedengeran sampe buat Kai bangun. Kai Cuma nongolin kepalanya doang, badannya nyumput didalem balutan selimut tebel.

"Gimana? Udah enakan belum? ."kata mamanya sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Kai.

"Emmm, mayan sih Ma."-Kai

"yaudah kamu nanti telpon mama ya kalo kenapa-napa."-mama

Kai Cuma bisa nganggukin kepalanya lemah. Mukanya Kai pucet banget, apalagi badannya Kai panas banget. Kayaknya Kai masuk angin geh. Ahh penyakitan juga nih bocah#PLAK.

"itu udah mama buatin bubur ayam dibawah. Mama sama Papa berangkat kerja dulu ya nak, kamu istirahat aja dirumah, kalo ada apa-apa entar telpon mama." Mamanya Kai nyium kepalanya Kai terus ninggalin Kai sendirian didalem kamarnya.

"Ih gue kok aneh banget sih! Badan gue jelas-jelas panas tapi kok rasanya dingin? Ih stress gue." Kai ngejek diri sendiri. Dasar Aneh, namanya Sakit tuh ya emang kayak gitu keles.

Kai turun kelantai bawah gak pake baju tapi pake kolor. Kolornya gambar WORLD CUP BRAZIL 2014 lagi. Rambutnya berantakan banget, terus iler juga masih nempel di pipinya Kai. Ihhh jorok nih jongong, sesuai nama banget.

Diruang makan ada ketiga embaknya yang lagi sarapan tapi gak ada Mama sama Papanya, kan mama papa Kai lagi kerja.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BAGUS BANGET TATO LO DEK! LORANG LORENG LAGI! AHAHAHA!" Taeyon ngakak ngeliat punggung Kai udah dipenuhin sama bekas kerokan semalem. Wah, seorang KIM JONG IN BISA KEROKAN YA? GAK NYANGKA!

Yuri yang lagi makan bubur ayam langsung ngelempar sendoknya, Sooyoung? Dia udah jambak-jambak rambut Kai saking excitednya.

"ADOHHHH EMBAK GA USAH PAKE ACARA JAMBAK SEGALA! AAAAAAA!"-Kai

Sooyoung berenti jambak kai pas tau adeknya ngaung kesakitan begitu. Sableng ye? Biarlah, kan dia yang sableng bukan saya.

"AHAHAHA! Sorri, gue bahagia sih ngeliat lo kerokan."-Sooyoung.

"adek sendiri sengsara kok malah bahagia? Dasar miring."-Kai.

Taeyon yang prihatin ngeliat badan Kai yang kurus itu buru-buru nyuruh sang adek buat sarapan. Nih bocah pake acara topless segala, mending tuh perut ber-abs kayak punyanya pak KEPSEK, Pak Siwon. Lah ini? Kagak ada apa-apanya, rata kayak aspal -_-. Mending rata sih, daripada buncit…ihhh ngeri deh bayangin si Kai begitu. Udah-udah jangan dibayangin ya, entar trauma sendiri loooo

Kai nyuapin satu sendok bubur kedalem mulutnya tapi dia langsung lari ke wastafel terus muntah-muntah.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"-Kai.

"EH? DEK LU GAPAPA?"-Yuri.

"EH? KOK ELO MUNTAH? ELO HAMIL? HAH? DIHAMILIN SAPA ELO DEK! YA AMPUUUUNNN ADEK GUEEEE!"-Sooyoung.

"Ebuset soo, ga mungkinlah Kai hamil. Sejak kapan kai mau jadi uke?"-Taeyon.

"AHHHH RESE MBAK NIH! GUE KAN NAMJA! GUE ITU COWOK! GUE SEME DAN GAK BAKAL JADI UKE! AHHHH HOEKKKKK HOEKKK!"-Kai

"Kan apa gue bilang? Gak bakal adek gue itu jadi uke."-Taeyon.

"Nah! Tapi dia marah-marah mulu noh! PMS YA LO DEK? LO BUTUH PEMBALUT DEK? ENTAR GUE KASIH KOK DEK! MAU YANG BERAPA SENTI? 30 SENTI?"-Sooyoung.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LAMA-LAMA GUE STRESS KALO DIRUMAH TERUS!"-Kai.

"APA? LO STRESS DEK? BENTAR GUE PANGGILIN RSJ YA? MBAK CEPET BORGOL SI KAI! ENTAR DIA KABUR! KAN DIA STRESS!"-Yuri.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SETAN AH! TAUK AH GELAP! JANGAN NGOMONG SAMA GUE HARI INI! GUE LAGI BETE!"-Kai.

"MANA SETAN NYA? GUE BACAIN YASIN SINI BIAR KEBAKAR! EH DEK JELAS-JELAS INI TERANG NAPE LU BILANG GELAP? EH YUL, AYO BAWA NIH BOCAH KE RSJ! EMANG STRESS NIH SIH JONGONG"-Taeyon.

Kai udah ndelepin muka nya kecucian piring saking gregetnya sama ketiga embaknya yang edan-edan binti sableng ini. Errr, pagi yang indah buat ngawalin hari sialnya Kai. Nice. Sonice ,sonice, sosis sonice #eh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Ting Tong Ting Tong~'

Bel di pejet sama Kai. Setelah insiden tadi pagi Kai buru-buru mandi dan malah ngacir ketempatnya Sehun, sobatnya. Padahal tadi mamanya Kai udah nyuruh Kai istirhat dirumah tapi Kai malah badung begitu. Dasar.

'Krietttt'

"Lo thapa?"-Sehun.

"Ebuset? Gakenal gue?"-Kai

"Iya, thorri, ga terima pengemith dirumah ini."-Sehun

'BRAKKKKKK'

Sehun nutup pintunya rapet-rapet. Kai mengo, masa dia dibilang pengemis? Rese ah ni albino.

'Ting Tong Ting Tong'

'Krietttt'

"Lo thapa?"-Sehun.

"Gue Kai hun, setan kalo lo ga kenal gue."-kai

"Apa? Elo gembel dari afrika?"-Sehun

"Gue Kai keles!Gue Bukan gembel dari afrika!"-kai.

"Hah? Gembel dari Afrika?"-Sehun.

Kai narik nafas dalem-dalem terus ngehembusin dengan kasarnya. Emang kayaknya si Sehun nyari masalah sama si Kai.

"Iya, Gue gembel dari Afrika."-Kai.

"OHHH ELO KAI, hayuuu mathuk-mathukk, jangan malu-malu."-Sehun.

"anjirrr lu ye -_-"-Kai

Setelah Kai udah diijinn masuk, si Kai udah ngebetet si Sehun terlebih dahulu, jengkel ternyata. Yaiyalah jengkel, saya juga kalo digituin jengkel. Kalian gimana?

(readers: sama, jengkel juga)

Eh sorri gatanya ya, emang situ sapa coba, main jawab-jawab aja.

(readers: *bunuh author*)

Oke baekkk to the storiiii,

Sehun sama Kai udah dikamar nya Sehun. Kai cerita kalo ternyata si Dio itu udah ada yang punya, terus si Kai nangis cirimbay gitu, Sehun Cuma bisa ngepuk-pukin si Kai aja, ya mau gimana lagi? Sehun kan bukan siapa-siapa? Kalo si sehun punya tongkat ajaib, nah baru sehun bakal bikin si Dio ngiceb sama Kai.

"Udahlah ngong, elo gak uthah gallon-galon amat, lo juga GAK UTHAH ELAP UMBEL ELO DITHELIMUT GUE! JOROK ELO AH! BAWA PULANG THANA THELIMUT GUE! CUCI THAMPE BERTHIH PAKE DOWNY!"

Sehun udah ngelempar selimut tercintahnya itu kearah Kai. Kai tambah brebes.

"TEGA NYA ELO HUNNN! BIHUNNNNN!"-Kai.

"LO KATA GUE MI BIHUNNNN APA?"-Sehun

"IYA HUNNNN, LO KAN BETI SAMA MI BIHUN! BEDA TIPIS!"-Kai.

"AHHH RETHE LO MAH! MAKAN NIH MI BIHUN!"-Sehun

Sehun udah nyumpel mulut Kai pake mi bihun yang masih kaku. Si Kai udah kayak orang kelolotan gitu, tapi Sehun gapeduli, sapa suruh ngejek dia kayak mi bihun?

Akhirnya si Kai nyerah sama si Sehun, dia milih entar nyuci selimutnya si Sehun pake downy, sebenernya Kai pengen banget nyuci selimutnya Sehun pake baygon. Pengennya sih, tapi ga berani. Aih, cemen nih jongong.

'Kruyukkk'

Sehun jengatin sebelah alisnya heran. Kayaknya dia ga melihara ayam kok ada suara ayam ya?

"kayaknya gue ga pernah melihara ayam kok ada thuaranya ya?"-Sehun.

"Itu suara perut gue keles-_-"-Kai.

"Oh, gue baru tau kalo perut lo itu kandang ayam. Ahahaha"-Sehun.

"aish, apa lo kata dah! Hun lo gapunya makanan?"

Kai udah gerogotin kaki mejanya Sehun. Sehun nutuk-nutuk kepalanya Kai pake buku sejarah yang tebel nya ngelebihin kamus bahasa inggris, enak aja nih bocah, main gerogot kaki meja nya Sehun. Dikata itu kaki meja paha ayam apa? Dasar rayap.

"enggak, gue aja belom sarapan daritadi. Gue belom keluar kamar daritadi, cuman elo dateng aja gue jadi keluar kamar."-Sehun

"masa di kulkas elo ga ada makanan sedikitpun? Dimana dapur elo?"-Kai.

"Elo luruss dari thini, entar elo berenang dari thini sampe kanada, teruth elo liat perempatan dithana deket menara eiffle nah deket-deket situ dapur gue B)"-Sehun.

"ebuset, dapur apa paket tour liburan ntuh? Hunnnn gue lapeeer banget…"-Kai.

Akhirnya Kai sama Sehun turun ke lantai bawah terus kedapurnya Sehun. Kai yang udah kelaperan Cuma bisa makan karbondioksida sama oksigen doang pas nunggu Sehun nyari makanan di dalem kulkasnya ntuh.

"Etdah ngong. Thorri ye, kulkas gue kothong kagak ada apa-apa nya. Belom thtok(stok)"

Sehun Cuma bisa nyengir kuda aja, sedangkan Kai sekarang mengap-mengap gak jelas. Kelaperan gak gitu juga geh kayaknya ya.

"ya udah nu, ga uthah lebay gitu ngong, elo jadi mirip gembel beneran tauk. Udah jalan-jalan aja thekalian cari makan gimana?"

"BOLEH BANGET! AYOKKKK HUNNNN!"

'Ting Tong Ting Tong~'

Sehun sama Kai langsung diem pas denger suara bell rumah Sehun dipejet. Sehun mau buka pintu tapi buru-buru Kai ngejambak rambut Sehun.

"EItts! Gue aja yang buka. Elo siap-siap dulu sana."

"Etdah, kayaknya gue yang punya rumah yang buka pintu kok malah gembel kayak elo-_-"

Kai akhirnya menuju kepintu utama, dan dengan Pede nya ngebuka tuh pintu, tapi-

"Hai~ sehun nya ada?"

'JLEDERRRRRR!'

Kai gosong pemirsah… diakesamber petir barusan, dan akhirnya kai ngutuk gundala yang ternyata lagi nyobain petir tergedenya terus disamberin ke Kai. Dasar edan.

Oke setelah Kai udah marahin dan ngelempar Gundala pake ehem…poop ayam, Gundala ngacir sambil nangis cirimbay kelangit.

Ehem…maap atas insiden gila barusan, mari lanjut…hayuuu

Hati Kai ngecelos rasanya. Rasaya panas kayak kena setrikaan-walopun kai belom pernah kena setrikaan tapi Kai tau pesti rasanya sakitttt pake bangettt lah-.

Kai langsung kaget dan down pas liat orang yang ada didepannya. Dia itu…Dio. Iya itu Dio.

Dio Kyungsoo.

Kecengan nya sendiri loh.

Dateng loh, iya Dio dateng kerumah Sehun sambil bawa kotak transparan yang dihiasin sama pita pink unyu diatasnya. Bentar. Kok Dio tiba-tiba bawain sesuatu buat Sehun? Itu Kai bisa liat kalo didalem kotak transparannya itu ada kue brownies coklat. Alamak. Kai laper jadinya. Bentar bentar, lapernya it doesn't matter! Yang penting itu, INI KENAPE DIO BAWAIN KEU BUAT SI SEHUN?

'BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!'

SETAN! Asli Setan banget! KAI NGERASA BEGO BANGET! DIA MALAH NUTUP PINTU PAKE ACARA DIBANTING SEGALA. AHHHH DORAREMON! KAI BUTUH DIRIMU DAN MESIN WAKTU DORAREMON! -_-

Dio yang didepan pintu Cuma bisa mengo. Matanya ngebulet, rahangnya udah jatoh kelantai.

'Cklek'

Pintu dibuka sama Kai yang sekarang lagi nyengir canggung.

"Eh? Sorri Dio. Tadi ada angin muson nutup pintunya, sorri ya."-Kai.

Angin muson embah lu pengkrang. Jelas-jelas si Dio ngeliat kalo lu ngebanting pintu didepannya.

Dio Cuma senyum dipaksain doang.

"Iye, gapapa. Sehun ada dirumah ga?" Tanya Dio sambil nyuri-nyuri pandang kedalem rumahnya Sehun. Kai ngerasain cemburu level akut. Kok Dio nyariin Sehun sihhh? Kenape bukan guee yang dicariii cobaaaa-pikir kai merana.

Yajelas lah ngong! Orang Dio dateng kerumah Sehun pesti mau ketemu si Sehun masa iya dia kerumah Sehun mau ketemu sama Obama? Pliss deh ngong -_-

"Lalalalala~ Ngong? Thape yang mejet bell rumah gue? Penth(pens) gue yang pen minta tanda tangan gue lagi ya? Bilang gue lagi ga ada dirumah!"

Sehun teriak-teriak dari ruang TV, dan teriakan nya itu kedengeran sama Kai juga Dio.

"HUN! INI GUE DIO HYUNG!" teriak Dio gasabaran. Abisnya si Kai ga jawab-jawab pertanyaannya si Dio sih, kan Dio jadi mangkel.

"EH? DIO HYUNG?! Iya nape hyung tumben dateng kerumah? Biathanya dateng kekandang belakang kan? Bertamu thama Thinga Harimau gue yang matanya belo belo kayak elo"-Sehun.

"Anjirrr lu ye -_-"-Dio.

Sehun buru-buru bikin tanda peace biar Dio gamarah.

Kai shock pake banget! Kok mereka berdua akrab? Kok mereka deket gitu sih? KOK MEREKA NGACANGIN KAI SEENAK JIDAT? Ohok.

"ini gue disuruh ngasih Kue brownies coklat sama Mama gue. Ini dari Italia brooo, enak dong. Apalagi Zelo pesti suka. Tao hyung juga pesti suka kue brownies coklat dong…"Dio ngasih kotak itu ke Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dengan hati riang gembira. Kai udah bacokin pintu rumahnya Sehun terus ngukir-ngukir gini'You Will Die In My Hand OH SEHUN!'. OH. Kai cemburu aja nih.

"Gumawo Dio Hyung~"-Sehun.

"E-sama sama Sehun cadel…"-Dio.

"Bitha panggil nama gue aja gak? Nama gue bukan Thehun cadel. Nama gue Thehun gapake cadel!"-Sehun.

"Iya Sehun gapake cadel…:D"-Dio.

"Capek gue ngomong thama elo hyung…"-Sehun

"Udah selesai ngobrol dan ngacangin guenya? Hmmm? Begimana?~"-Kai.

Sehun baru nyadar kalo ada Kai, Sehun kira tadi itu malaikat penjabut rumput drumahnya#eh?

"Eh! Elo Kai, kapan dateng kerumah gue? Kok gue gatau?"-Sehun.

"hanjerrr elo mah, gue udah daritadi emang dirumah elo setan…"-Kai.

"Yaudah deh, gue pulang dulu ya. Gue udah ditungguin Chanyeol hyung buat kebandara. Bye Sehun, Kai." Pamit Dio sambil senyum lebar.

Kai langsung panas pas denger nama Chanyeol. Dan Kai bisa liat kao Chanyeol- cendol oyol-oyol itu dateng diseberang jalan sambil lambai-lambai tangannya dari dalem mobil.

"terkutuklah elo Chanyeol-Cendol oyol-oyol…"-kai

Sehun ngeberidig ngeri pas ngeliat mukanya Kai yang lebih nyeremin dari setan di Insidious2.

"Gila elo… eh bentar. Tadi katanya Dio, Dio mau kebandara? Hah gapain kebandara?"-Sehun

Kai melotot bulet. Jangan-jangan si Dio sama Chanyeol mau kebandara terus terbang ke paris terus nikah disana terus entar mereka ketemuan sama Obama buat minta tanda-tangannya,terus entar mereka buat anak(?) di pucuk menara eippel(?) EH BENTAR. Kai ga rela! GAK RELA DAN GA BAKAL BIARIN HAL ITU TERJADIH!

"AYO BIHUNNNN! IKUTIN DIO SAMA SI CENDOL! BURUAN!"

Kai langsung lari ngejer mobil Chanyeol yang udah makin menjauh. Sehun mengo. Nih bocah tadi pagi makan apaan sih? Oh iya Kai belom sarapan mangkannya stressnya dia kambuh-pikir Sehun mengo.

Kai lari sendirian ngejer mobil Chanyeol. Sabodo amat dia dikira orang gila kabur dari RSJ.

"Lo mah, itukan orang gila yang kemaren lari-lari dari halte terus teriak-teriak pocong?" kata anak kecil yan digandeng mamanya.

"udah biarin aja. Dia itu orgil, jan deket-deket sama dia, nanti kamu ketularan lagi."kata mamanya nimpalin.

Kan bener, Kai udah disangka jadi Orgil. Biarin lah men, ini urusan nya penting banget sihhh, menyangkut masa depan seorang Kim JONGONG. Kai ga bakal ngerelain Chanyeol dapetin Dionya itu segampang ngorek upil#eh?

"TINNNNN TINNNNNNN" Sehun ngeklakson Kai.

"WOY JONGONG EDAN! PERCUMA ELO LARI GITU! UDAH AYO NAEK VETHPA TETANGGA GUE AJA! BURUAN!" seru Sehun berenti disamping kai yang ngos-ngosan.

Bener juga kata si Bihun.

Sehun nyerahin helm ke Kai, biar gak kena tilang. Kai buru-buru make helm nya terus malah lari ngacir ninggalin Sehun yang cengo mengo lagi.

Setan si Jongong mah! Ini jongong otaknya kemana sih? Dia kenapa lari pake helm? Pake helm kan harusnya langsung naek vespanya Sehun jadi DEH! Enak langsung bisa ngebut ngejer si Cendol.

"WOY THETAN LO MAH! ELO BEGO APE BEGIMANE THIH! THINI NGONG NAEK VETHPA TETANGGA GUE!" Sehun teriak-teriak kayak orgil.

"mamah-mamah, kenapa orgil jadi tambah banyak?"Tanya anak kecil yang tadi ngejek si Kai.

"Udah, biarin aja, itu temennya orgil tadi. Berarti virus orgil udah nyebar."kata mamanya tenang.

Kan Sehun juga kena ejekan. Setan lah, biarin mo ngatain si Sehun gila edan, emang kenyataannya begitu. Sehun aja terima-teriama aja kok.

Kai berhenti lari terus balik kevespanya Sehun.

"GUE BEGO BANGET! OTAK GUE UDAH GUE BUANG KE JAMBAN TADI MALEM KALI YA? BURUAN HUN KEJER MOBILNYA!"-Kai.

"WOOOKEHHHHHH…PAKE THABUK PENGAMAN YA BIAR GAJATOH!"-Sehun

"SETAN LO MAH! INI VESPA BOCAH! BUKAN MOBIL!"-Kai

"OIYA GUE LUPA! UDAH PEGANG GUE AJA!"-Sehun

"IH NAJONGGGGG! OGAHHHH! MENDING GUE MEGANG LUTUNG!"-Kai

Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil nyamperin kai dan ngasih lutung.

"Nih om. Katanya mending pegang lutung."-bocah.

"eh? Enggak deh, mending pegang temen saya aja."-kai.

"oom semua gila-gila ya? Draitadi Cuma teriak-teriak tapi gajalan-jalan…huh dasar stress"-Bocah.

Nice…nicee…how nice sonice sosis sonice -_- sekarang mereka dikatain sama anak kecil ingusan begitu…errr

Oh. Daritadi mereka gajalan-jalan ya? Jadi Cuma teriak-teriak doang ya?

"Hun, daritadi elo gajalan-jalannin nih Vespa?"-Kai.

"Enggak tau…perasaan udah gue gas geh… kok jalan-jalan ya? Coba kita turun dulu,"-Sehun.

Akhirnya Sehun sama Kai turun dari vespanya itu.

"Ah sialan nih pake ngadat! Mampus elo vespa! ADOHHH!"-Kai

'BUGGGGH'

"NGENGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VETHPA TETANGGA GUE NGACIR THENDIRI!"-Sehun.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA KEJER VESPA NYA! AAAAAAAAAAA RESE NIH AH!"-Kai

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JAN KABORRRRRRRRRR VETHPA! ELO ITU BUKAN PUNYA GUE! HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-Sehun.

Oh. Tadi ceritanya si Kai nendang vespa tetangganya Sehun itu terus tiba-tiba vespanya mencolot lari. Otomatis si Sehun sama Kai langsung ngejer tuh vespa sampe bandara.

Dasar.

Mending kagak usah pake vespa-vespaan segala lah daripada ujung-ujungnya juga harus lari.

.

.

.

.

.

\Other side\

Mobilnya Chanyeol udah gojlak-gojlak aja, solanya Chanyeol nyetel lagu dangdut remix koplo. Terus si Chanyeol sama Dio joget-joget kayak orang kesurupan -_-. Padahal si Chanyeol nyetir mobilnya lo, gatakut nabrak apa?

"DIRIJEK DIRIJEK!DIRIJEK AJA! DIRIJEK DIRIJEK IRIJEK AJA!"-Dio.

"DIINJEK DIINJEK DIINJEK AJA! DIIENJEK DIIENJEK DIINJEK AJA!"-Chanyeol.

"EBUSET YEOL…bukan DIINJEK CULES! TAPI DI RIJEK!"-Dio.

"EH? APA IYA? AH SABODO AMAT LAH YANG PENTING GUE HEPPIIII"-Chanyeol.

Dasar sarap-sarap semua ya. Mobil Chanyeol yang terus melaju sambil dangdutan lah sedangkan seorang Kim jongong sama Albino Sehun ngos-ngosan lari ngejer vespa sampe bandara.

Akhirnya Chanyeol berentiin lagu dangdut remix koplonya itu pas udah sampe didepan badara. Dio sama Chanyeol buru-buru turun dari mobil terus masuk kebandara. Hari ini bandara rame banget, gak kayak biasanya*dikata bandara ntuh angkot terminal masa -_-

"HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hosh…hoshh…hsohhh. VESPA KAMPRET! Hun ayo buruan masuk."

Nah itu barusan Kai yang sampe didepan bandara sama Sehun. Sehun ngisyaratin gini 'Elo duluan thana, gue mau ngencang nih Vethpa pake rante…' dan segera dianggukin sama si Kai.

Pas kai masuk kebandara, Sehun sibuk ngerante Vespa milik tetangganya itu.

"Ih! Rethe banget thih nih Vethpa! Dikathih maka apaan thih btha jadi kayak gini?" kata Sehun sebel.

Sehun pun selesai ngerante Vespanya itu berniat masuk kedalem bandara sampe-

"LUHANNNIE THAYANG!"

Sehun ketemu sama Luhan yang mau masuk kedalem bandara.

"MAMPUS!"

Luhan buru-buru ambil langkah kaki seribu ngindarin Sehun yang ngejer Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai masuk kedalem bandara dan satu yang buat Kai jengkel. Di Bandara pesti banyak banget orangnya…dan ya ampuun dulu sebenrenya Kai trauma sama Bandara, soalnya dulu dia waktu kecil pernah ilang ga bisa nemuin mama papanya gegara dibandara itu banyak orang, Kai kan kecil jadi dia pasrah keserat sana keseret sini.

Tapi ini beda urusan. Ini urusan nya nyangkut Dio, dan Kai bakal ngelakuin apa aja demi Dio..#cieeee

Kai udah nongolin kepalanya sambil jinjit-jinjit, biar si Kai bisa nemuin Dio tapi percuma gaketemu. Kai keluar dri kerumunan orang-orang terus garuk kepalanya gatel.

"EUh… tadi pagi gue sampoan pake apaan sih kok bisa gatel gini?"-Kai.

Dirumahnya Kai, embaknya yang bernama Yuri kebingungan plus kaget. Yuri jengkal kebelakang terus mataya melotot bulet. Tangannya gemeteran megangin botol gede yang udah abis.

"GILA! SIAPA YANG NGABISIN PEMBERSIH JAMBAN INI? ASTAGA NAGA JAGAT DEWABATARA! APA YANG TERJADIHHHH? PADAHAL KEMAREN KAN BARU BELIIIII! YA TUHAN! KURKER(KURANG KERJAAN) AMAT YANG NGABISIN YA?!"

Asal elo tau aja Yul yang ngabisin pembersih jamban itu adek elo sendiri, sapa lagi kalo bukan jongong -_-. Dasar Jongong stress, sampoan kok pake pembersih jamban. Besok pake solar sama bensin aja kenape?#eh

Udah…udah lanjut dimana Kai yang lagi kebingungan dibandara.

Kai lari sana lari sini kurang kerjaan, dia bingung , dia kesesat lagi. Kai butuh pencerahan, tolong berikan Kai lampu Philips yang wattnya 2000#emang ada? -_-. Sampe Kai gaksadar dan-

'BRUUUUUKKKKK'

Kai nabrak namja manis tapi pendek, putih kayak susu ngelebihin Kai, matanya imut tapi ga ngelebihin Dio. Tapi Kai gabakal tersepona sama tuh namja, hatinya Kai Cuma buat dedek Dio seorang#cieeeeee

"HEY YOU! WAI YOU NABRAK NABRAK AI? WALK ITU ENGGO MATA YA! JANGAN PAKE DENGKUL DASAR SEMPRUL!"-umpat Kai mati-matian sama namja didepannya. Namja didepannya Cuma masang wajah datar sedatar semen-tapi ga bisa ngelebihin wajah datarnya sehun-

"Lo ngomong sama Gue?"

KRATAK KREK KREK

HANJEEERRRR, Kai maluuuuu banget sekarang. Ternyata namja didepannya ini bisa bahasanya dia toh? Gila! Mana bahasa linggisnya Jongong tadi anjur leburrr.

"BAEKHYUUUUUUUUUNNNNN BEBEBKUUUUUUU~"

Teriakan barusan bikin Kai sama namja didepannya kaget, tapi Baekhyun masang wajah seneng sedangkan Kai masang wajah bingung.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BEBEBBBBBBBKUUUUUU~"

"BERPELUKANNNNNNNNNNNNN ALALALALALALALA~"

Kai mengo ngeliat ternyata yang manggil baekhyun tadi itu Dio, terus namja didepannya tadi ternyata namanya Baekhyun, dan yang bikin Kai pengen ngancurin nih bandara, ITU MAH KENAPA DIO SAMA BAEKHYUN PELUKAN TERUS PAKE ACARA MANGGIL-MANGGIL NAMA BEBEB SEGALA?

Dio sama Baekhyun berpelukan kayak teletubis, dibelakangnya ada Chanyeol yang senyum ngeliat Baekhyun sama Dio berpelukan.

"elo daritadi kemana ajaaaah beb? Gue khawair entar pesawat yang elo tumpangin jatohhh kelaut, kan elo gabisa berenang beb…"-Dio.

"Ahahahaha, ya enggaklah, gue malah bersukur nu kalo gue jatoh kelaut, gue bisa foto bareng hiuuuu atuhhhh…."-Baek.

"Betewe, elo tambah manis aja Baek…"-Chanyeol.

BLUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH

Muka Baekhyun udah merah kayak tomat dibelakang rumahnya Dio. Dio Cuma bisa ngetawain BaekYeol moment aja.

"E-elo juga tambah cakep aja bang…"-Baekhyun.

Alamak. Chanyeol udah meluk satpam terus bilang gini 'GUE BAHAGIA PAK SATPAM! GUE BARUSAN DIBILANG CAKEP SAMA BEBEB GUE! ALAMAK!' terus Pak satpam nendang Chanyeol sampe kanada -_-.

"Dio! Eh? Bentar kok gue bingung gini jadinya! Bentar-bentar…elo ke bandara bukan buat ke paris terus nikah sama Chanyeol terus minta tandatagan sama Obama terus buat anak dipucuk menara eipel?"Tanya Kai deketin Dio.

"EBUSSET? NGAPAIN GUE NIKAH SAMA CHANYEOL?" Dio mundur satu langkah kaget. Pengennya sih 1000 langkah, sekalian pulang kerumahnya -_-

Chanyeol juga kaget denger pertanyaan nya si Kai. Ngapain si Chanyeol nikahin Dio? Orang Chanyeol aja lagi pedekatehhh sama si Bebeb ayang Baekhyun gehhh

"Gue kira…terus bbm elo? Itu elo bilang kalo Chanyeol cowok elo?" Kai nunjukin bbmnya dia sama Dio kemaren.

Dio ngerurin alisnya ngeliat bbm-an nya dia sama Kai.

"elo buta ya Kai?"-Dio

JLEB

"eh apa?"-Kai

"iya, elo buta ya? Mata elo ituh elo taro dimana sih?"-Dio

"Eh maksud elo Dio?"-Kai

"JELAS-JELAS INI TULISANNYA 'TEMEN COWOK GUE' ELO GA BACA KATA 'TEMEN' DISITUHHHH?" Dio nujukin kata 'Temen' ke walopun kata 'Temen' itu kueciiiiil sekaliiii. Oh how nice? Malu gak elo sekarang ngong?

"EH? AH MASA?"-Kai ngecek pake mikroskop dan tenyata benarrr, ada kata 'Temen' disituhhh. Kai nangis sambil meluk Dio, Dio bingung kenapa tiba-tiba dipeluk sama Kai entah kenapa mukanya Dio sekarang merah kayak kepiting rebus.

'ini kedua kalinya gue pelukan sama elo…'batin Dio…ehem? Seneng?

Kai seneng banget tau ternyata Dio itu gapacaran sama Chanyeol. Kai serasa terbang kelangit ketujuh bareng Miranda Kerr, terus terjunn kelaut sambil meluk Jupe, terus ujung-ujung sampe daratan Kai kena tabok Dio, dan itu Kai baru pertama kalinya ngerasain apa itu 'BAHAGIA!'

"Ehem…. Dio, Elo ikut gue sama Baekhyun ga? Gue sama Baekhyun mau beli eskrim paddle pop yang baru, ituloh yang magilika!"ajak Chanyeol.

Dio noleh ke Baekhyun sama Chanyeol. Oh. Mereka kayaknya mau sejenis kencan gitu ya? Ah entar Dio berasa jadi obat nyamuk lagi di antara si Baekhyun sama Chanyeol.

"Eh? Enggak ah, gue ga ikut. Entar gue jadi obat nyamuk lagi…hehehe" jawab Dio bikin hati Baekhyun sam Chanyeol gaenak.

"EH? Enggak lah Dio, ngapain juga elo jadi obat nyamuk segala?" tentang Baekhyun.

'Grep'

Dio noleh kesamping, Dio kaget. Oh. Kai barusan ngerangkul bahu Dio ya? HAH NGERANGKUL?

"elo bedua duluan aja, gue juga mau minjem Dio. Eh? Lebih tepatnya sih nyulik…" kata Kai watados. Dio Cuma diem aja digituin.

"Eh? Boleh-boleh, tapi entar balikin kerumahnya lagi ya. Yaudah Dio, emmm nama elo sapa? Kim Jong out? Jong Ong? Jong…jong…Jigong? Ishhh ya pokoknya elo idung munimalis! Jagain Dio! Pai-pai~" selanjutnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun keluar bandara ninggalin Kai yang mengo namanya diubah seenak jidat.

"EH? Sorri ya Kai, emang si Chanyeol orang nya begitu, kalo ngomong seenak jidat bapaknya gituh.."-Dio.

"Iya gapapa gue juga udah terbiasa digituin"-Kai

"Betewe tadi katalo, elo mau nyulik gue? Nyulik gue kemana?"-Dio

"Jadi elo mau gue culik ya Dio? Ih elo gasabaran juga ya? Gue mau nyulik elo kepelaminan lah"-Kai

"Ebuset! Yaenggak gitu! Ih! Elo nyebelin banget sih!"-Dio

"gue nyebelin tapi elo suka kan gue yang nyebelin gini?"-Kai.

BLUSHHHHH

'Dan jawabannya emang iya Kai, gue suka elo apa adanya. Tapi gue trelalu gengsi buat ngakuin hal itu ke elo' jawab Dio dalem ati.

"Ahahahaha. Udah-udah gue Cuma bercanda doang, yuk gue anter pulang, entar gue kena marah sama bapak elo lagi"

Dan Dio Cuma bisa nganggukin kepala pas tangannya digeret sama Kai, tapi sebelumnya-

"HUN! UDAH GUE BILANG BERKALI-KALI GUE GA KENAL ELO!"

"TAPI HANNIE SAYANG!"

"SAYANG-SAYANG AN SEGALA! UDAH PERGI SANA!"

"ENGGAK MAU!"

"PERGI!"

"ENGGAK!"

"PERGI!"

Nah itu HunHan moment lagi berantem lewat didepan nya KaiSoo. HunHan pun berdebat sampe harta 7 turunan dengan rumor tidak bisa habis punya seniornya yang namanya Junmoney itu bisa habis tak tersisa kayak habis kesedot vakum cleaner.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai sama Dio udah sampe didepan gerbang rumahnya Dio. Kai sama Dio terpaksa berjalan dari Bandara sampe rumahnya Dio karena vespa tetangganya Sehun dirante dibawah pohon sama Sehun.-kan kunci rantenya dibawa sama si Sehun-

"Eum…makasih ya kai udah mau nganterin gue sampe rumah… elo juga tadi beliin gue bubble tea…makasih ya" kata Dio malu-malu.

"Iya sama-sama Dio. Makasih juga buat hari ini."-Kai

"eh iya, yaudah gue masuk dulu ya…elo pulang juga sana. Udah malem"-Dio.

"Oke…See you Dio."

"Iya See you Jong In, ati-ati dijalan"

'BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK'

Dio nutup gerbangnya rapet-rapet pake dibanting. Jantungnya Dio udah gabisa diajak kompromi lagi. asli jantungnya kayak mau copot pas daritadi dideketnya Kai.

Kai mengo. Otaknya nyerna apa yang barusan Dio bilang dan Dio lakuin.

'TADI DIO MANGGIL NAMA LENGKAP GUE? HAH? HAH? ALAMAK GUE SENENG BANGET! AH MAMA GUE SENENG MAMA!'

Kai sujud syukur didepan gerbang rumahnya Dio. Ternyata hari ini hari keberuntungannya Kai walopun ada sialnya tapi sialnya itu Kai anggep sebagai perjuangannya si Kai buat dapetin keberuntungannya.

Dio masih ada dibalik gebang rumahnya itu. Dio mejemin matanya terus ngebatin gini 'astaga…gue rasa gue bener-bener jatuh hati sama dia.'

Kai bangkit dari sujudnya terus berdiri mau ninggalin rumahnya Dio.

"saranghae Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kai pelan nyaris ga kedengeran dan sayangnya Dio bisa denger itu. Dio buru-buru masuk kerumah, nahan pingsannya. Kan kagak elit pingsan dideket gerbang, mending dikasur sekalian pingsannya-gitulah pikiran si Dio -_-.

Kai balik badan dan matanya nangkep rumah yang begitu dikenal sama Kai. Rasanya Kai pengen bunuh seseorang yang cadel 'S', kulitnya kayak albino, terus warna rambutnya yang suka gonta-ganti. Kenapa Sehun gapernah bilang kalo rumahnya Dio itu didepannya rumah Sehun?

'tap…tap…tap…'

Suara derap kaki kedengeran sama Kai. Kai noleh dan dapetin sosok Sehun yang gak kayak biasanya…Sehun…ehem…galau? Rasa jengkel Kai luntur pas ngeliat tuh anak galau gitu.

"Sehun! Elo gapapa?" Tanya Kai khawatir.

Sehun ngelepas tangan Kai dari pundaknya terus tetep jalan sampe depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Hun? Elo kenapa sih? Kok muka elo ksu kaak gombal gak pernah disetrika?"

Sehun masih diem sampe akhirnya buka pintu gerbangnya itu terus nutup pake acara dibanting.

'EDAN! 2 KALI GUE DIGINIIN! ITU SI SEHUN KENAPE SIHHH KOK GUE JADI TAKUT GINI SIH! IH NGEREPOTIN AJA SIH SEHUN MAH!' batin Kai mengo ngerasain hal dejavu-bantingan pintu gerbang untuk yang kedua kalinya-

Kayaknya Sehun bener-bener galau sampe gabiarin Kai masuk kerumahnya si Sehun male mini. Hah betewe ini udah jam berapa sih? WHAT? JAM 11 MALEM? HEH! MAMPUSSSSSS SONICE!

Kai buru-burru ngacir marathon dari rumah Sehun sampe rumahnya. Didepan rumahnya udah ada epek petirnya gundala jleder sana jleder sini terus ada epek angin muson lewat. Etdah serem amat rumaha gue -_- pikir Kai ngeliat rumahnya yang lebih mirip disebut rumah hantu.

Kai buka gerbang rumahnya itu terus buru-buru masuk kedalem rumah.

'Kok rumah gue gelep gini? Apa jangan-jangan papa belom bayar listrik? Ah PLN kampret!'umpat Kai ngeraba-raba dinding buat nyari tombol lampu. Akhirnya Kai bisa ngidupin lampunya tapi Kai kaget setengah mati pas denger teriakan embak-embaknya ini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GUE KIRA ELO GENDRUWO TAUK DEK! ELO SIH ITEM!"

Kai faceplaming.

"Gendruwo itu gak cuma item aja mbak, ada yang merah kuning ijo dilangit yang biru"-Kai

"Lu kata Gendurwo itu pelangi paddle pop apa? Udah elo masuk kamar sana! Udah malem! Eh jan lupa sholat isya elo! Gue aduin papa mampus elo!"ancem Yuri.

"Iye iye…entar gue sholat. Tap jan aduin papa peliues ya embak? Embak gue kan cantik…" rayu Kai ngewink.

"HOEKKKK! Elo jan ngewink gitulah dek…"-Sooyoung.

"Emang kenape?"-Kai

"Jatohnya kayak orang ngeden tauk."-Yuri.

"iya honey~ eummm~ enggak kok~ itu tadi percakapan orgil dirumah gue…iya ada 3 lagi… 2 cewek 1 cowok…iya itu adek gue semua. Cuma gue yang normal honey~ aaaa~" Tayeon lewat sambil telponan sama Himchan.

Sooyoung, Yuri, sama Kai udah asah golok aja mereka, Taeyon yang sadar kalo mereka bertiga asah golok terus natep tajem.

"Apa pake asah golok kamu orang hah?" Tanya Taeyon sambil ngejauhin hapenya itu.

"Eh enggak kok embak! Ini entar buat menggal kelapa dibelakang rumah…"-Kai.

Taeyon natepin ketiga adeknya itu terus ngelanjutin ngobrol sama honey bunny nya itu lewat hape.

"Ugh! Lebih tepatnya buat menggal kepalanya dia itu! kampret kampret!"-Yuri

Malem itupun diakhiri dengan acara penggal kelapa beneran saking Kai gregetnya. Dia rela manjat pohon kelapa tengah malem terus menggal tuh kelapa sampe ancur. Kai ngukir gini dikelapanya ' EMBAK TAE MAH ORGIL' terus bakar tuh kelapa. Kurang kerjaan amat coba. Yaudah daripada ngga ada kerjaan kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi udah nyapa kota Seoul yang udah main rame aja. Seorang Kai berasa dapet kekuatan banget hari ini soalnya Kai masih bahagia gegara Dio sang kecengannya itu gak ada hubungan sama namanya sih 'PARK CENDOL'

"HELLOOOOOOO DUNIAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ GUE CINTAAAAAAAAAA ELOOOOOO~" teriak Kai pas sampe kelasnya. Sekelas hening ngeliat Kai. Kai nyapa semua orang yang ada dikelas sampe sekelas itu heran sama Kai yang tiba-tiba hyperactive.

"Weh weh weh woles men! Jan keras keras! Temen elo ada yang ngegalon ini…malah elonya seneng-seneng!" teriak Xiumin nyuruh Kai kepojokan kelas. Disana ada Sehun yang nangis cirimbay terus dipuk-pukin sama Xiumin.

Dengan cepat Kai lari kepojokan kelas dengan epek angin muson lewat -_-.

"Bihunnnnnnnn! Ada apah dengan dirimuuuu?"Tanya Kai dramatis, tapi si Sehun masih nangis cirimbay nutupin mukanya itu pake telapak tangannya.

"HEH somplak! Elo gausah pake dramatis gitu juga kali! Ketara kayak actor failure ancur ditendang elo mah!" Xiumin njitak kepalanya si Kai dengan penuh perasaan. Perasaan kesel.

Kai ngaduh kesakitan kena jitakan sayangnya Xiumin tapi Kai ga protes.

Sehun bangkit dari pojokan kelas terus dia bawa poster terus nempelin tuh poster pintu kelas. Kai sama Xiumin ngampirin si Sehun yang lagi nempelin tuh poster.

Kai sama Xiumin ngakak behel pas liat tuh poster.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA! ITU APAAN MAKSUDNYA KOK GAMBAR LUHAN ELO SILANG GITU? BUAHAHAHA!"-Kai

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EDAN! INI BACAANNYA APA INI? NO LUHAN! NO NO NO! AHAHAHAHA"-Xiumin.

"HANJERRRRRRRRRRRR ELO PADA MAH YA! KAMPRETOOOO ELO PADA!"amuk Sehun jambakin rambut Kai sama Xiumin biar berenti ketawa. Gila. Sehun anarkis banget.

Pas asik-asik Sehun jambak Kai sama Xiumin yang masih aja ketawa, tiba-tiba luhan cs lewat terus liat poster yang ada didepan kelasnya Sehun.

Sehun kaget setengah idup setengahnya lagi mati ngeliat Luhan. Luhan juga sama.

Sedetik kemudian Luhan cs pun ngakak semua,(luhan cs: Dio, Lay).

"BUAHAHAHAHA! ITU CAUTION APAAN? AHAHAHA! NO LUHAN? WAHAHAHA!"ketawa Dio heboh.

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKA! LUHAN! ITU SI SEHUN YA YANG NEMPEL? AHAHAHAHA CAUTION EDAN! AHAHAHA!"ketawa Lay.

Mukanya Sehun udah umup, mendidih, udah merah juga.

"AH RETHE ELO PADA MAH! PUATH NGETAWAI GUE HAH? ELO JUGA LUHAN! ELO GA LIAT TUH POTHTER?UDAH ADA TULITHANNYA NO LUHAN BERARTI MAU DIKELATH KEK MAU DIDEPAN KELATH ITU GABOLEH ADA ELO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GUE BENCI!" kata Sehun muak. Sehun ngos-ngosan ngomong begitu, berasa abis marathon darisini sampe kanada aja.

Luhan cuman diem aja nerima apa yang diomongin Sehun. Luhan nunduk dalem sambil ngeremes ujung seragamnya itu. Kai, Xiumin, Dio, Lay diem. Asli mereka diem liat betapa galonnya seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan dongakin kepalanya buat natap Sehun. Sehun kepesona pas liat wajah imutnya Luhan,asli Sehun gak benci sama Luhan tapi Luhan sendiri yang buat Sehun cemburu. Dan sehun patah hati.

Awalnya ada bling-bling aura malaikat disekitar Luhan tapi-

"ELO KIRA INI TEMPAT PUNYA NENEK MOYANG ELO HAH? IYA? MAKSUD ELO APAAN MAJANG POSTER GITU? MUKA GUE LAGI! MAKSUD ELO APA? ELO BENCI GUE? BENCI ELO KATA HAH! GUE LEBIH BENCI SAMA ELO-EUMPHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luntur seketika pas Luhan langsung teriak-teriak diadepanya si Sehun. Dan SEHUN NGECIUM LUHAN DIBIBIR PEMIRSAH! INI DIBIBIR! UWOHHHH SENANGNYA DALAM HATI#PLAK -_-

Luhan melotot pas dicium sama Sehun. Tapi Sehun mejemin mata, nikmain ciumannya sama Luhan. gasadar Luhan mejemin matanya juga, netesin airmatanya itu. Sehun tau Luhan nangis soalnya Sehun bisa ngerasain pipinya itu udah basah.

Temen-teen kelas Sehun juga mengo, Luhan cs sama Sehun cs juga mengo. Hah? Apaan sih barusan yang dilakuin luhan?

Kai sadar kalo seharusnya adegan didepannya ini disensor pun segera nutupin matanya Dio pake tangannya dari belakang. Dio kaget tapi tau kalo itu tangannya Kai.

"K-kai?"cicit Dio pelan.

"entar elo ga polos lagi Dio."kata Kai lembut selembut sutra. Dio aja langsung nyaman denger suaranya Kai.

oke kita tinggal bentar dulu HunHan meomentnya. Kita alihin kecerita seorang namja berwajah kotak penyuka music dangdut lagi bersenandung riang kayak anak gembala yang masuk kesekolah. Namja itu masuk kedalem gedung sekolah barunya itu.

'akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku menuggu~ untuk masuk kesekolah ini~'batin tuh namja sambil pake nada dangdut.

"ebuset…kok sepi amat ye? Ini penghuninye pada kemana?dikelas kagak ada, Ditong sampah juga ga ada" namja itu kurang kerjaan amat sampe nyari siswa didalaem tong sampah.

Namja itu senyum heran pas liat rame-rame di ujung koridor sana. Saking herannya dia buru-buru lari deketin mereka tapi-

"OMAIGAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT! ASTAGA JAGAT DEWABATARA! APA-APAAAAN INI? YAMPUN YA OLOH! LUHAN! SEHUN? KALIAN NGAPAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

YEHET! AKHIRNYA GUE UPDET JUGA! INI PANJANGNYA UDAH 36 PAGE WOY! GILA PANJANG AMAT!#PLAK. Sorri banget kalo makin lama lawaknya tambah garing aja soalnya gue juga jadi buntu ide. Gue tau gue telattttt updetttt yaaaaaa? Sorri kalo ngebosenin ato kepanjangan… Sorri ga memuaskan sorri banget… gue Cuma manusia biasa yang kebetulan hobi nulis epep di fanfiction ini, gue gasehebat yang kalian mau, manusia kan emang No Body perfect ya kan? *kok gue jadi ngerendahin diri gini ya? Biarlah..

.

OIYA! GUE SENENG BANGET! GUE UDAH LULUS YEHET! GUE LULUS! DAN NILAI GUE JUGA ALHAMDULILLAH BANGET! HUHUHUHUHU! DAN ALHAMDULILLAH NYA LAGI GUE KETERIMA DI SMA PAPORIT(?) GUE! AHAHAHA sebenernya sih itu bukan SMA paporit gue, gue malah Eneg masuk kesitu tapiiii yaaaa kepaksa sih guenya kalo bukan permintaan ortu segala, dan sepertinya ada yang bernasib sama kayak gue…*lirik yang merasa* KOK gue jadi curhat? Yaudah gue sungkem sulu ya? *sungkem readers satu-satu* ohok! Oke abaikan kegembiraan sarap gue barusan. Gue Cuma EXCITED aja weh…perjuangan tiga taon masalahnya sih…hehehehe…

Makasih banget yang udah mau review epep gue ini, gue seneng banget baca review kalian semua, gue sampe ketawa baca review kalian semua, ada yang mau bunuh gue kalo nih ff gakelanjut*lirik IZUMI NATSUNO*, ada yang minta biasnya dinistain *lirik yang merasa*,ada yang bilang ff nya tabah absurd tapi tambah suka, ada yang bilang suka epep ini, cinta epep ini, minta lanjutin nih ff, ada yang nanyain itu si Chanyeol pacarnya Dio bukan(sekarang udah tau dong kalo Chanyeol bukan pacarnya Dio kan?), ada yang ngasih ide gimana kalo bikin versi ramadhannya? OKE BEBZ! GUE SAYANG ELO! MUAHHHH! THANKS BUAT IDE CEMERLANG ELO~ GUE BAKAL UPDET NTUH DI CHAP DEPAN YA~*lirik Lulufika* *wink* #kasihBias, ada yang sama-sama pens nya ff complicated complex, atau yang lain-lainnya…gue cinta elo semua yang review bebbbbz~ *cipok atu-atu* walopun gue gabales review elo satu-satu tapi gue udah bacain review elo satu-satu dengan hati yang tulus*etjiehhh

Ada yang nanya gini:

'Itu Tao sama Kris ceritanya udah nikah ya? Tao kok kamarnya dirumah Sehun?' oke gue jawab ya,

"_Thiapa tau ajakan? Daripada Aura-aura Hello Kitty kaya __**punya nya pacarnya Krith Hyung**__ hayoloh… luarnye aja yang garang, dalemnye? Hati Hello Kitty." Tanpa wajah tanpa Dosa __**Sehun berani ngenistain**__**abangnya sendiri**__. Dasar Dongsaeng kurang ajar nih, Jangan ditiru ye._

Inget bagian ini dichap satu? Gainget? Yauh baca ulang chap 1 nya lagi

Perhatiin tanda bold ntuh ye. Jadi disini itu ceritanya kalo Kris itu punya pacar yang namanya Tao kan? nah coba baca sekali lagi bagian itu, ntuh maksud gue omongannya Sehun itu nyindir sih Tao, bukan si Kris nya(ya walopun sih Sehun emang nyindir Kris juga sih tapi yang intinya yang paling diejek itu sih Tao). Sehun nyindir Tao kan? nah itu dibagian yang dibold itu berkata 'Sehun berani ngenistain abangnya sendiri' berarti Sehun sama tao itu kakak adek. Ga mudeng?yaudah gue aja rada gamudeng gitu sama penjelasan gue barusan. Udah jangan dibat belibet ye? Intinya si Sehun itu adeknya Tao. Dan Tao itu gak tinggal sekamar sama Sehun. Makasih yang udah Tanya tentang bagian ini, gue jadi bisa cek ulang dan nyadarin maa kesalahn yang ada di ff gue, thanks yaaa

Sorri kalo ada pertanyaan kalian yang gaempet gue jawab yaaa lis ngertiin gue disini :*

.

O IYA! EMANG THEHUN GO GREEN ITU YEOJA YA? SETAU GUE SIH DIA NAMJA SIH? Sorri capslock jebol. Ia setau gue dia itu namja sih, ehehehe kalo gitu kemarin itu maapin gue salah nulis berarti. Oke daripada pusing-pusing dia namja ato yeoja gue sama elo-elo pada kan gatau ya jadi gue nulis gini aja ya :

**BIG THANKS TO HIM/HER**

.

Oke banyak amat cuap-cuap gue? Oke akhir kata… REVIEW PLEASE? NO SIDERS*tobal elo sana sama yang diatas kalo gamau kena karmanya* NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO NO NO! OKE? THIS FF JUST FOR FUN! GAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK BENER-BENER MENGEJEK SIAPAPUN!

Oke

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Byunab(2X), , vbubble, fen-galaxygogreen, dorekyungsoo93, Izumi Natsuno, Maple Fujoshi2309, EXOTICARMYsasha,** Guest**, taufikunn9, **Yi Mian 100, minyaaa, keyong, kimismine, **LayChen Love Love 2, Lulufika.**

*oke maapin gue kalo ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan pen name yaaa*

Love U all


	4. Chapter 4

**DATE WITH ME! JEBAL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : Phiii Channn

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, and the other cast.

Genre : Humor (gagal?), romance.

Summary : 'GUA GANTENG! GUA KECE! GUA KAYA! GUA TERKENAL! KURANG APA COBA GUA? GUA CINTA ELO DIO ! DATE WITH ME! JEBAL!'-Kai. 'LO KURANG MANCUNG SAMA PUTIH! HUSSS SANA LO! PEGI PEGI! GUA GAK SUKA COWOK PESEK TERUS ITEM KAYA ARENG'-Dio. CLEB! CLEB! CLEB buat Kai."LUHAN HYUNG! GUA CINTA ELO! AYO ENTAR KITA BERDUAAN DI KEBON TEBU YA?!"-Sehun. "ALBINO EDAN LO! HUSSSSSSS! GUA GAK KENAL LO OH SEHUN!" and HUNHAN FF! YAOI! HG! DLL! RnR juseyo! Slight official pair.

DISCLAIMER: ALL CAST DI EPEP INI BUKAN PUNYA GUE! GUE CUMA MINJEM NAMA MEREKA DOANG BUAT BERJALANNYA EPEP INI. THIS EPEP JUST FOR FUN DOANG! HUMOR GAGAL! GARING! ABAL! TYPO! DLL! DLDR! BIG THANKS TO ThehunGoGreen.

Penjelasan: WAJIB BACA! GA BACA? ENTAR ELO GA MUDENG SAMA CERITANYA! SORRY KARENA PENGENALAN MUNCUL DISINI!

**Dio Family and his Cousin:**

**-Dio** : adeknya Chen Cuma selang beberapa bulan, jadi Dio manggil si Chen abang

**-Baekhyun** : Sepupu Dio sama Chen. Suka sama Chanyeol, sangat suka berteriak. Kocak, somvlak.

**-Chen**: kakaknya Dio. Ngeceng Xiumin. Sering dinistakan dengan temen CS nya. Tersakiti. Sangat menyukai music dangdut. Sahabatan dari SD sama Suho dan Kris.

.

**Luhan Family:**

**Luhan:** Soba baiknya Dio, Dikeceng Sehun. Sebenernya Luhan itu suka sama Sehun tapi Sehunnya aja yang dasar bikin malu si Luhan, ya jadi Luhan nya ilfeel lah yaaa

**Amber: gue gatau harus bilang apa buat profilnya Amber karena dia meragukan*Digerus Amber* yang pasti kena nista mulu dia -_- **

.

**Sehun Family:**

**-Sehun :** punya kakak namanya Tao, Cuma selang beberapa bulan jadi si Sehun manggil Tao itu abang, dan Tao manggil si Sehun itu adek. Sehun dan Tao punya adek namanya Zelo. Ngeceng Luhan. Sehun anak ke 2.

**-Tao: **dikeceng sama Kris. Sangat menyukai panda. Luar garang, dalem hai hello kitty. Suka ngancem ade-adenya. Anak ke 1.

**-Zelo:** suka bergonta-ganti warna rambut dan model rambut, sama kayak abangnya itu cuman bedanya si Zelo kagak cadel. Ngefans sama rambut krebo warna pink. Takut sama Tao. Anak ke 3.

.

**Lay Family:**

**-Lay:** dikeceng sama Suho-anak kelas 12 disekolahnya- termasuk kedalem Dio Cs

(entar nyusul)

.

**Kris Family:**

**-Kris:** kakaknya Chanyeol-beda 1 tahun- ngeceng sama kakaknya Sehun, Tao.

**-Chanyeol: **ngeceng Baekhyun. seangkatan sama Dio dan Kai. Bersekolah di SMA NGAJAK GELUT 1 SE-KOREA (musuh SMA CINTA DAMAI 1 SE-KOREA)

.

**Kai Family:**

**-Kai**: orang yang ngeceng Dio. Satu-satunya anak laki-laki dikeluarganya. Punya 3 embak yang sableng-sableng dan sering menistakan kai. Kai Sahabat nya Sehun.

**-Taeyon**: embak pertama Kai yang udah KULIAH semester 2. Pacarnya Himchan. Hobby membully Kai.

**-Sooyoung **: embak kedua Kai yang sekarang ini KULIAH semester 1. Hobby ngeludesin makanan

-**Yuri**: embak ketiga Kai yang sekarang ini masih SMA kelas 12. Bersekolah sama dengan tempat Kai sekolah. orang paling alim dikeluarganya setelah Papa dan Mamanya.

**-DIO CS :** -Luhan

-Lay

-Tao

**-KAI CS:** -Sehun

-Xiumin

-Kris

-Suho

-Chen

Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya ff ini. Maafin gue kalo ada yang ketinggalan cast nya. Enyak babeh mereka nama disamarkan jadi panggilannya ya, tetep Mama, Papa dan sejenisnya -_-

Chapter 4: *kagak ada judul buat chap ini -_- gue bingung mau kasih apa judulnya*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAJAH KOTAK EDAN KAMPRET! GUE DITINGGAL MASA?! YA OLOH APA SALAH BAEKKI YANG IMUT NAN UNYU INI?!"

Baekhyun aka Byun Baekhyun ngumpat mati-matian pas udah keluar dari angkot. Baekhyun buru-buru masuk kegedung sekolah barunya itu dengan muka ditekuk. Jadi ceritanya tadi itu si Chen ngajak Baekhyun berangkat bareng, ehhh malah si Baekhyun nya ditinggal dengan alasan nya Chen yang menurutnya itu gak logis sama sekali.

**Pleshback**

"ENTAR KALO ELO BERANGKAT BARENG GUE YANG ADA MAH KASET DANGDUT PAPORIT GUE DI MOBIL LUDES AMA ELO! OGAH ELO BARENG SI DIO AJA SANAHHHH!" Chen nyuruh Baekhyun keluar dari mobil kodok tercintahnya itu. tanganya udah meluk segepok kaset dangdut paporitnya sedangkan kepalanya Chen geleng-geleng gamau Baekhyun ada dimobilnya.

"HEHHHHH! KAMPRETTTTT! DIO UDAH BERANGKAT DARITADI JAM 06.30 PE'A! UDAH BARENG AJA KENAPE SIHHHH?!" Baekhyun baru aja mau make sabuk pengaman tapi ketendang Chen.

"OGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KEMAREN KASET DANGDUT GUE UDAH KEBAKAR SAMA SI PARPEL DAN GUE GABAKAL BIARIN ELO NGELUDESIN KASET GUE YANG ADA DIMOBIL! UDAH NAEK ANGKOT SANA!" Chen nunjuk-nunjuk jidat Baekhyun gaterima.

"NGAPAIN GUE NGELUDESIN KASET ELOOOOO?!"

"PARPEL KAN PEMBERIAN ELO! NAH PASTI ELO MAKE REMOT CONTROL BUAT NGENDALIIN PARPEL BUAT NGEBAKAR KASET GUE KAN?! NAHLOHH NGAKU GAK LO!"

"ENGGAK YA! AH RESE ELO BANG! UDAHLAH BIARIN GUE KENAPE?! INI UDAH MAU TELAT!"

"SABODO BAI BAI BACONNNN~!"

'GEDEBUUUUK'

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI KAMPRETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT CHENNNNNNNNNNN EDANNNN!"

Baekhyun ditendang dari mobilnya Chen sampe jungkel dideket got, untungnya Baekhyun gamasuk. Chen dengan elitnya lambai-lambai ala miss putri Indonesia kearah Baekhyun yang lagi ngumpatin dia.

Dan dengan sangat amat terpaksanya, seorang Byun Baekhyun harus naik angkot. Nasib nasib…

**End PleshBack**

Baekhyun yang ada dikoridor, kaget plus tercengang plus shock = jengkal -_- pas liat Luhan dicivok sama seseorang namja yang gak dia kenal sama sekali. Astaga astaga…mata Baekhyun yang polos kini sudah ternodai…kayaknya habis pulang sekolah ini Baekhyun harus nyuci matanya pake Rinso.

"OMAI TO THE GAT! OMAIGAT LUHAN WHAT HEPPEN TO YOUUUUUUU?! ATAGA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GUE KAGETTTT! MATA POLOS GUEEEEEEEEE!" teriakan Baekhyun setelah Chen itu bikin Sehun plus Luhan kaget dan buru-buru ngelepasin tautan bibir mereka. Semua anak-anak yang ada dikoridor ngeliat kearah Chen sama Baekhyun yang mengo.

"CHEN? BAEKHYUN?" Dio teriak pas denger suara familiar gitu yang nyapa gendang telinganya.

Kai dengan terpaksa harus ngelepasin tangannya dari mata Dio gegara Dio yang buru-buru lari kearah Chen sama Baekhyun yang udah mau pingsan. Kai ngeremes ujung seragamnya sampe kusut. Dalem batinnya si Kai udah tasbihan dilanjutkan dengan yasinan buat madamin api cemburu yang lagi bakar dirinya. Kai kan udah item…nah dia juga gak mau hatinya jadi item mangkannya dia tasbihan bro. Ga ngerti? Yaudahlah lupain aja -_- yang lalu biarkan berlalu/?/

"Omaigat Gue mau pingsan… gue mau pingsan…panggilin timsar wehhh…..tolongin gue…tolong…JAMBAN KALL DE DAKTER PLISSSSS QAQ!"

Itu Chen yang udah gelepar diatas lantai koridor. Baekhyun gajadi pingsan soalnya dia ragu –ragu, kalo pingsan disini entar bajunya kotor dan tempat buat pingsannya juga kagak elit BLAS! Nih orang mau pingsan aja repot perasaan ya -_-

Luhan sama Lay buru-buru ngampirin Chen, buat bantuin si Dio. Dio kan kecil men… mana kuat bawa si Chen sendirian. Lah Sehun? Dia lagi nunduk sedih terus dipuk-pukin sama Xiumin disampingnya.

"udah…udah…jangan nangis hun. Elo cowok apa cewek sih? Gue jadi ragu sama lo! Gitu aja nangis…" hibur Xiumin.

Sehun dongakin kepalanya buat liat Xiumin.

"Gue cewek…mathalah buat lo? Masalah buat gigi tonggoth nya Krith?"

"HAH? E-elo?! IH NAJIS GUE PUNYA TEMEN KAYAK ELO! IHHHHH" Xumin pun segera melarikan diri dari Sehun, dia lebih milih bantuin Dio yang berusaha bangunin Chen. Siapa tadi? Chen? Kalo diliat-liat cakep juga tuh. Begitulah pikiran Xiumin yang ngerasain detakan jantungnya yang lagi main lompat tali plus koprol pas liat Chen tadi. Ohok… apa ini yang disebut Cinta? Oh indahya…

Sehun brebes sambil ngehentakin kakinya jengkel pas Kai juga nolongin si Chen dibanding dirinya. 'Ko temen CE ETH(CS) gue jahat themua? Ihik..ihik…gue thedih dithini…kenapa Tiang? Kenapa?! Apa thalah Thehun?! Ihik… JAWAB TIANG!' Sehun gabisa diem terus lebih milih bertanya pada tiang sekolah yang bergoyang#eh?

SADDAP HUN! ITU TIANG! TIANG LO! MANE BISA JAWAB HEH! -_-

"HYUNG! BANGUN HYUNG! CHEN HYUNG!" Dio udah nepuk nepuk pipinya Chen tapi Chen gak kebangun-bangun.

"G-gue butuh nafas buatan dari dia…" igau Chen nunjuk Xiumin.

Semuanya cengo termasuk Xiumin yang kaget. Dia melotot bulet. Aduduhhhh, kesempatan Cuma dateng sekali minnnn! Terima deh terimaaaa…

Hening masih kerasa sampe Dio-

'PLAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK'

"MODUS ELO MAH HYUNG! KAMPRETTTTT BANGUN GAK!"

NAMPAR CHEN DI PIPI! Dan sekejap kemudian Chen bangun sambil megangin pipinya yang udah ada cap lima jari buatan Dio.

"ADOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAKIT TAUK! Eh? Nama elo siapa? Kenalin gue Kim Jongdae~ panggilan gue Bebeb, elo bisa panggil gue chagi~ gimana?"goda Chen deketin Xiumin yang mukanya udah merah soalnya si Kai udah ngerayonin pipinya Xiumin pake spidol kelas warna merah dan selanjutnya Kai pun mendapatkan tendangan gratis ke Zimbabwe.

Dan seketika pula Chen kena jitakan sayang dari Dio , Luhan, Baekhyun juga Lay. Kai Cuma bisa cengo pas mereka semua jitak kepala Chen. Dia ragu mau jitak Chen apa engga dan Kai megumpulkan segenap keberanian dalam dirinya pun memutuskan untuk menjitak-

"MAU APA ELO HEH?! MAU JITAK GUE HAH? KAMPRETTT ELO!"

Kepala Chen tapi gajadi, soalnya pas Kai baru mau ngangkat tangan si Chen udah ngamuk sama Kai.

"ENGGA! GUE MAU JITAK DIRI SENDIRI NIH! NIH ELO LIAT KAN HAH?"

'BLETAKKKK!'

Kai pun terpaksa menjitak kepalanya sendiri, takut diamuk sama Chen dia.

'Cih…baru kenal aja sok sangar…gimana entar udah kenal…jadi bangke ayam gue entar…' batin kai gasuka liat chen.

Sehun lewat didepan mereka sambil bawa sekerdus aqua.

"Aqua aqua…dibeli ayo…beli 1 haruth dibalikin 1! Ayo yang auth yang auth…" Sehun kaya tukang asongan aja bawa aqua ditangannya. Dia capek weh daritadi dikacangin, gak diperatiin, Sehun juga manusia! DIA PUNYA ATI! DIA BUKAN BINATANG#eh? SEHUN AUS KASIH SAYANG! BUKAN AUS AQUA KAKAK!*apalah ini -_-

"Gue baru tau kerjaan sampingannya Sehun itu ngasong…" kata Dio dengan muka kelindes cicak.

Dan lagi lagi Luhan harus menanggung malu yang terus melandanya dikarenakan kelakuan ajib si Sehun. How nice heh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini udah jam istirahat, dan semua murid pada ketawa heboh seneng soalnya daritadi gak ada pelajaran, kata Pak Hechul lagi ada rapat sampe nanti jam 1 siang, sedangkan mereka entar bubar sekolah jam 2 siang. Alamak, inilah masa muda…masanya para remaja…

Chen sama Baekhyun itu anak baru di SMA CINTA DAMAI 1 SEKOREA -_- apalah ini… Chen itu sekarang udah kelas 12,sedangkan Baekhyun itu kelas 11. Yaaa, Baekhyun seangkatan sama Kai cs juga Dio cs. Sedangkan Chen seangkatan sama Kim Junmyeon aka Suho, dan Wu Yi Fan aka Kris.

Dan betewe buat inpo elo-elo pada, sebenernya Kim junmyeon sama Wu Yi fan itu sobat karibnya Chen udah lama dari ES DE! Nahloh...ES DE LOH! *baca: SD* SMP juga mereka masih bareng tapi pas udah SMA, Chen terpaksa pisah sama Kris juga Suho, soalnya Chen dipaksa Mamanya buat ngelanjutin SMA nya itu di Jepang.

Pas ultah nya Chen, Chen minta pindah sekolah ke sekolah yang sama kayak Adeknya, Dio. Kenapa? Soalnya kata Dio, Kris sama Suho juga ada disana. Dan Chen memaksa mamanya buat ngabulin permintaan nya dia.

Dan Disinilah sekarang Chen berada. Di SMA CINTA DAMAI 1 SEKOREA! Ihik…Chen nangis terhura pas bisa ngeliat Kris sama Suho. akhirnya TRIO KWEK KWEK BERSATU KEMBALI! TRIO KWEK KWEK YANG TINGGINYA BISA DISEBUT DO RE MI FA SOL KAYAK TANGGA NADA…!

"IHIK! KRIS! SUHO! GUE KAMBEK IHIK! GUE KANGEN ELO PADA…HUEEEEE!"

Tangis Chen pas liat Suho sama Kris lagi nongkrong di kantin sambil anteng-antengnya makan mie ayam. Kris sama Suho kaget pas Chen tiba-tiba dateng terus naik meja kantin dan teriak-teriak kayak orang ilang.

Sedetik kemudian mereka sadar dan-

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ORGILLLLLLLLL!"

'Bacot.' Pikir Chen jengkel.

Ternyata Kris sama Suho malah neriakin Chen Orgil.

"HEH KAMPRET! GUE CHEN! KIM JONG DAE YANG GANTENG TAPI UNYU SEKALEHHHH! HEH SADAR SADAR!" Chen nampar-nampar pipi Kris sama Suho juga. Yang kena tampar akhirnya sadar dan meluk Chen dengan perasaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan#etjiehhhh rasa kesel gegara keganggu acara makannya, bahagia bisa ketemu chen, rasa masih laper, dan lain-lainnya.

"WEHHHHHH! KOK ELO BISA DATENG KESINIHHHHH?! YA AMPUN KOK MUKA ELO JADI KAYAK KOTAK JERUK GINIHHHHH?! ELO MAKAN APAAN JADI GINIHHH? JANGAN JANGAN ELO MAKANIN KERDUS YA BISA JADI GINI?" teriak Kris excited bawa-bawa kotak jeruk terus ditaro disamping kepalanya Chen, 'UWOHHH BETI! 11 , 12 LAH!'-pikir Kris heboh -_-

"YA AMPUN…ELO BENERAN CHEN?! MAKIN MONYONG AJA TUH BIBIR! MUKA ELO JUGA GA BERUBAH…MASIH KOTAK! MALAH KAYAK OVEN AJA NIH MUKA ELO!" yang ini Suho sambil meratiin wajah kotaknya Chen, sedangkan Chen bertasbihan dengan kata' kampret elo pada'.

"HIk…Iya gue tauk muka gue tambah jadi kotak…dijepang gue disuruh makan 'TAHU SUMEDANG' taukkk…katanya itu bisa bikin muka gue jadi bulet, eh ternyata malah jadi kotak…SROTTTTTTTTT" seru Chen sambil ngelap air mata plus ingusnya di dasi Suho yang terbuat dari kain sutra emas.

"Ini ambil aja dasi SUTRA EMAS DARI PARIS punya gue…gue udah stok banyak…" Suho udah ngelepasin dasi emasnya itu terus ngasih ke Chen. Kris mengo ngeliatnya. Tauk bang…tauk tauk yang kaya -_- *lirik Suho*

"HEH! ELO JUGA MAH BEGO ! ELO KAN TAUK KALO TAHU ITU KOTAK! NAPE ELO MAKAN? HARUSNYA ELO MAKAN BAKPAO! BAKPAO KAN BUNDER OON! ENTAR BIAR MUKA ELO KAYAK XIUMIN!" teriak Kris sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Xiumin yang bareng rombongannya lagi dateng kemejanya mereka.

"Hai Hyung! Betewe nape manggil-manggil gue?" sapa Xiumin yang udah nyampe. Chen gaberkedip sama sekalih pas ngeliat si Xiumin.

Kai sama Sehun yang baru dateng juga langsung duduk dan nyerbu mie ayam punya Kris juga Suho. Sedangkan Suho beralibi 'udah ambil aja ini, kalo perlu pesen aja segerobaknya sekalian…gue traktir dehhh'

"Engga, ini si Chen prustasi dia…muka nya kotak kayak kardus ciki cinta." Jawab Kris watados.

Dan setelahnya Chen pun menjitaki Kris dengan sayangnya.

"OKEH! Betewe! Kalian semua belom kenal sama namja kotak ini kan?! nah kenalin Dia namanya Kim Jong Dae! Panggilannya Chen tapi lebih suka dipanggil Kerdus. Dia ini sahabat lama gue sama Kris, dia pindahan dari Jepang. Dan sekarang dia bakal jadi salah satu temen Geng kita. Gimana?" ceramah Suho ngenalin Chen sama temen gengnya.

"HO'…panggilan gue Chen Ho', bukan Kerdus Ho'! elo mau gue betet abis ini?" ancem Chen.

"ehehehe, biar greget lah…"tawa Suho.

"OKEHHH! Selamat datang di Geng kitahhhh ,KERDUS!" kata Kai, Sehun, Xiumin serempak. Yang dipanggil Kerdus merengut manyun kayak bebek disekep didalem kaos kaki -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EH Luhan! sorri gue tadi galiat acara kissing elo bareng adek gue. Yampun gue nyesel banget ih…ulang ulang! Gue mau liat siaran ulangnya!" Tao yang baru aja dateng ke mejanya Dio Cs bikin cengo aja.

"Lo kata siaran ulang sepak bola apa?! OGAH AH! Terpaksa gue tadi! Si Sehun tuh yang main nyosor aja!" elak Luhan ngelanjutin makan Baksonya. Dio sama Lay Cuma bisa geleng-geleng aja negliat Luhan sama Tao.

Luhan mergokin Sehun yang nyuri pandang ke meja nya. Tapi buru-buru luhan nunduk dan ngelanjutin makan baksonya itu. Sehun yang salting pun Cuma bisa nundukin mukanya.

"Emang elo apain ade gue sampe dia marah sama elo han?" Tao merengut gegara Luhan ga mau ngasih siaran kissing ulang.

"hhhh, panjang ceritanya. Males gue bahasnya. Dia aja yang sensi, padahal gue ga sengaja tabrakan sama Miranda Kerr pas kemaren di bandara. Hhh~"

"HAH? MIRANDA?! UWOHHHHH ENAK BANGET ELO HAN!" teriak Dio, Tao, sama Lay kaget.

"he'em…Cuma gegara itu dia jadi ngambek gitu…harusnya dia bahagia karena kemaren gue bahagia bisa nabrak Miranda Kerr. Dasar Cadel sensi." Sungut Luhan maeinin sedotan di gelasnya.

"EHEM! EPRIBADEHHHHHH! PELIS PERHATIIN GUE DULU YAAAAA! Gue selaku Ketua OSIS, Kim Junmyeon ANAK TERKAYA DISEKOLAH INI!"

"huuuuu kaya nya gausah disebutin nape?" sungut beberapa siswa.

"HEH BACOT! DIEM LO! Ehem…. Oke…maaf atas kata-kata kasar saya barusan. Jadi maksud saya berdiri diatas meja bigini, gue mau nyampein kalo Besok kan puasa, nah bagi anak OSIS diminta untuk berkumpul diruang Osis selesai jam istirahat. Berbahagialah kalian anak Osis, kalian gaperlu ngikut 1 jam pelajaran terakhir nanti, tapi kalian akan rapat. Oke, atas perhatiannya terima kasih…mohon diberi tepuk tangannya, dikasih duit juga boleh… tapi gue gaperlu duit, gue udah punya noh banyak di dompet gue."

Sekantin mengo, tukang yang jualan di kantin juga mengo. Idihhh sape juga yang mau ngasih elo duit? Pikir anak-anak kantin.

Suho yang baru aja turun dari meja itu ngeliat semuanya dengan pandangan gasuka.

"MANA TEPUK TANGAN NYE INI? HEH!" teriak Suho bikin semuanya takut.

PROK PROK PROK PROK!

Tepuk tangan pun menghiasi kantin, walopun suara tepuk tangannya ganjel gitu. Malah ada yang tepuk bedug -_-, nah itu yang tepuk bedug sih Kai yang kurang kerjaan.

"okeh okeh thanks…gue cinta elo semuahhh~" Suho kasih kiss bye buat semuanya.

'oke urwelcome, gue jengkel sama elo hoekkk' batin anak-anak dikantin.

"beuhhhh…Lay….kecengan elo Lay…parahhhh nohhhh" goda Dio nunjuk-nunjuk Suho yang kembali kemejanya dan langsung ditimpukin sama Cs nya.

"Ha? Gue ngeceng Suho? Kebalik keles…"sensi Lay nyruput susu indomilknya.

"Ihhh sensi amat sihhh…PMS ya? Ahahaha" Luhan noel dagunya si Lay.

"PMS? LO KATA GUE CEWEK APA?! GUE INIH COWOK! GAK KAYAK DIA YANG GAJE 'ANU' NYA!" Lay berdiri terus nunjuk Amber yang kebetulan lewat disampingnya.

"APA ELO BILANG? 'ANU' GUE GAJE HAH? GAJE?" Amber ngampirin Lay yang udah beralibi 'sori ga sengaja…sori'

Dan akhirnya Amber pun pergi dari mejanya Dio Cs daripada nanggepin seniornya yang udah membully 'anu' nya.#poorAmber #prayforanunyaAmber

Dio, Luhan sama tao udah nguquq ngeliat Lay ampir kena tonjok Amber.

"Ebusehhhh, gue heran. Jangan jangan bener lagi dia punya dua ya 'anu' nya? Ihhh seremmmm." Lay ngelanjutin minum susu indomilknya.

"iya sihhh punya dia rata sih…meragukan."lanjut Tao.

"heh heh heh! Dia itu ade gue! Jan gitulah, kecian dia kena nista mulu. Dia asli perempuan kok, Cuma itunya emang rata sih…"bela Luhan gaterima adenya diistain mulu.

"Hei~ embak-embak yang manis~" sapa Kris juga Suho nyamperin mejanya Dio Cs.

Dio Cs jengatin sebelah alisnya. Embak? EMBAK MEREKA KATA? HAH?! HELLOOOOOOO! MEREKA COWOK! PLISSSSS DEHHHH!

"EMBAK?!" teriak mereka serempak.

Kris sama Suho gelagapan.

"EH? Salah ya?" Tanya Suho dan Kris watados.

"SALAH? YA IYALAH! KITA COWOK KELES!"teriak Dio Cs marah.

"DARIPADA GUE BILANG GINI 'Hei abang-abang~' NAHLOH MAU YANG MANA?!" teriak Kris jengkel.

Dio Cs mengo. Bentar. Iya juga sih pikirannya si Kris. Aneh gitu kedengeran di idung eh salah, maksudnya dikuping.

"yaudahdeh…"pasrah mereka.

Suho sama Kris senyum evil.

"Tao bebeb~ ikut abang yukkkk~ temenin beli cilok yukkk~" rayu Kris nyelendot dilengennya Tao.

"eummm, Lay? Mau ikut gue ke Paris sekarang gak sama A'a Suho?" Tanya Suho ke Lay. Lay kaget. Iyalah kaget. Ini orang ngajaknya keParis geh. Hadohhh dasar orang kaya.

"Cihhh…eneg gue ngeliat orang lope dope gitu…"sungut Luhan yang dianggukin sama Dio.

"eh? Betewe Luhan…itu tuh kecian si Sehun, dia ngegalon nepukin bedug mulu noh dipojokan kantin. Samperin gihhhh,"suruh Kris yang nunjuk Sehun lagi mainan bedug.

Luhan merinding.

"ogah." Singkat padat jelas dan nyelekit -_-.

"ihhh, combong betul dirimu Lohan…"sindir Kris lebay nan alay.

Luhan muterin bola matanya malas, malas banget nanggepin omongannya Kris yang absurd.

"eh Kris, betewe tadi elo ngajak Tao buat beli cilok?"Tanya Suho.

"He'emm" angguk Kris sok unyu.

"Wahahahahaha! Cilok?! Cilok? Kere amat elo mah…ihhh" sindir Suho ngakak.

"elo pilih digerus pake parutan es tebu apa dikulitin pake gergaji?"

"ehehehe peace…engga deduanya deh… yok beb, ikut A'a Junmyeon…" dan Lay pun hanya bisa berpasrah diri, sekarang dia diseret sama Suho buat keparis katanya -_-.

"Cihhh, belaga betul…mentang-mentang kaya gituh? Gue juga kaya keles…" manyun Dio. Kris ngelirik Dio sambil nyeriangai kecil.

"Kaya akan cintanya abang Kai yaaaa? Wuakakakakaka! NGONG! NIH DIO TEMENIN KECIAN GUE LIAT DIA MERENGUT!" Kris segera melarikan diri takut diamuk sama Dio, tapi gak lupa Kris udah geret tangan Tao buat ngikuti dia.

"KAMPRETTT LO ABANG TONGGOS!"teriak Dio sambil ngelempar sebotol saos abc kekepalanya Kris, tapi gakena, malah kena kekepalanya senior ketua karate masa. Mampusss elo dioooo…pulang entar kaki elo gabakalan lengkap dahhhh -_-

"M-mampus g-gue han…sembunyiin gue sembunyiin gue pelis han!" Dio goyang-goyangin lengen nya Luhan terus make dasinya Luhan buat nutupin mukanya.

"E-etdah…gue juga takuttt keles! Kalo kabur gimana? Hayuu ahh…g-gue takut tauk sama tuh senior."

"HEH! SAPA YANG LEMPAR NIH BOTOL SAOS ABC KE KEPALA GUE HAH?!"

'BRAKKKKKKKKKKK'

"ebusehhh, monster nya ngamuk itu…itu monsternya ngamuk hannn! Ayolah kaburrr!" Dio sama Luhan berdiri diem-diem terus ambil langkah pura-pura biasa.

Kangin, seniornya yang kena timpuk botol saos abc itu langsung liat Dio sama Luhan.

"Heh ELO Dio sama Luhan! sini lo!"

DEG

Wohoho jantungnya Luhan sama Dio lagi main trompolin ini weh -_- ada yang pengen ikutan?

"E-eh i-iya?" jawab Dio gemeteran.

Kangin nyamperin Dio sama Luhan yang gemeteran.

"KALIAN YA YANG NGELEMPAR BOTOL SAOS INI KE KEPALA UNIK GUE?! HAH?!"

Unik dari jamban mah iya.

Kangin udah ngepalin tangannya sambil genggem botol saos abc.

"AMPUNNNN BANG! INI BUKAN SALAH LUHAN BANG! INI SALAH DIO SEPENUHNYA! HUEEEEE JAN BUNUH GUE BANG QAQ!" teriak Dio sambil nangis kejer. Luhan mengo ngeliatnya.

"ENGGGGA BANG! INI SALAH GUE! BUKAN DIO! HUEEEEEEEE" yang ini Luhan. dia ikutan nangis bareng Dio. Kangin bingung ngeliat deduanya pada nangis kejer gitu.

"INI SALAH GUE LUHAN!" teriak Dio.

"ENGGA! INI SALAH GUE DIO!"bales Luhan.

"YAUDAH DEH SALAH ELO YA INI!" Dio udah berenti nangis terus seneng gitu pas luhan bilang kalo itu salahnya si Luhan.

"IHHH? GUE? ENGGA LAH YA! INI KAN SALAH ELO DIO!" elak Luhan gaterima.

Ini begimane sih…Dio ama Luhan bikin kepalanya Kangin pusing aja.

"SETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Kangin noleh kearah suara baritone cempreng yang udah bikin kupingnya jadi denging gakaruan, dan ternyata pelakunya itu Kai yang ada didepannya Dio.

Kai udah masang gaya ninju ala Chriss Jone ato sapalah itu gue gatau ya pokoknya orang yang terkenal itu loh yang tukang tinju bukan tukang urut ya -_-.

"ADINDAHHH CEPAT PERGI! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU DARI NAGA JELEK INIH!" kata Kai dramatis.

Mata Dio berakaca-kaca, Luhan mengo.

"TAPI KAKANDAHHH!" jawab Dio ikutan dramatis.

Sekantin ngeliatin adegan sinetron ala kerajaan jaman dulu kala yang lagi diperanin sama Kai juga DIo, semuanya menonton dengan hikmat ditemani jajanan kantin yang mendukung.

"ADINDAHHH! PERCAYALAH PADA KAKANDA! BAWALAH ANAK KITA LUHAN PERGI DARI SINIHH!"

"KAKANDAHHHH! DINDA TIDAK MAU MENINGGALKAN KAKANDAHH! BIARKAN DINDAH IKUT MATI BERSAMA KAKANDAAA! DINDA SAYANG KAKANDAHHH!" teriak Dio sambil meluk Luhan. Luhan akhirnya ketularan adegan sinetron juga dia.

Kai berenti.

"Eh? Elo bilang elo sayang gue Dio? Cieeeeeeeeeeeeee Sayang gue ya? Ihiyyy…" Kai berentiin adegan dramanya sebentar terus nyenggol-nyenggol lengennya Dio.

"Etdah kan itukan Cuma di adegan sinetronnye…gue Cuma disuruh sama Author noh… jan kegeeran jadi!" Dio nunjuk Author yang lagi ngetik. Author lambai-lambai kiss bye buat Kai. Kai pun muntah seketika. *betet Kai*

Kai segera ngelanjutin adegan drama sinetronnya itu dengan hikmat. Sebelumnya dia nyemprotin parfum pengharum ruangan aka Stella kemulutnya, dia mau teriak-teriak jadi mulutnya harus wangi –dasar kurang kerjaan.

"ADINDAHHHHHHHHHHHH PERGILAHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Kai pas Kangin udah maju satu langkah kedepan kai, dan ngelayangin tangannya keudara sambil genggem saos abc tadi. Kai nyuruh Dio pergi dengan dramatisnya. Dio akhirnya nurut dan pergi bawa Luhan yang sekarang nangis. Nangis bukan gegara hikmat, tapi gegara si Dio saking hikmatnya sampe-sampe gasadar udah nyekek lehernya si Luhan. #poorLuhan.

"HEH OON! SIAPA YANG MAU NGEHAJAR EMANG? GUE CUMA MAU BALIKIN NIH SAOS JUGAAN! IH DASAR GE'ER LO! LAGIPULA GUE JUGA KALO MAU NGEHAJAR ORANG ITU YANG SELEVEL LAH YA! GA KAYAK ELO! IHHHH!" teriak Kangin sambil ngelempar saos ke kepalanya Kai.

"ADAWWWWWW!" teriak Kai meringis kena lemparan botol saos abc.

"BETEWE TADI ELO BILANG GUE APA? NAGA? NAGA?! HAH?! PULANG ENTAR TULANG RUSUK ELO GA BAKAL LENGKAP! SINIH ELO TADI NANTANGIN GUE KAN?!"

"JAMBAN HELP MEEEEEEEEE! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DEMI SEMPAK CRONG KOLEKSI GUEEE, GUEE GA NANTANGIN BANGG! AMPUNNNN!" Kai ngacir kabur ninggalin Kangin yang mengo. Apa? Sempak Crong? Kenape gak beha aja sekalian ngonggg? #PLAK! Oiya gue lupa. Elo kan cowok ye…mwehehehe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan Osis siang ini ribut banget, ada yang lagi nyanyi dangdut remix koplo sambil jingkrak-jingkrak, ada yang nongkrong sambil minum-minum, ada yang lagi nge-dj, bentar. Ini ruangan osis apa club bar sebenernya -_-a

Ketua Osis belum dateng jadi anak-anak osis bisa seneng-seneng dulu. Mereka melantunkan teriakan yang sangat amat patuh untuk tidak dicontoh. Begini nih:

"HEY DASAR KAU KETOS GALAK! TIAP MENIT TIAP DETIK MARAH! KAU MARAHI KAMI, KAU GARANG SEKALI! WOO KAU GA TAU MALU MESKI KAMU ORANG KAYA KOK MESTI MARAH MULU? WOO APA KAU LAGI 'DAPET' TIAP DETIK MARAH MULUUUUUU!" mereka melantunkan sebuah nyanyian dangdut remix koplo nya dengan nada keong racun -_- dengan hikmatnya. Pengen tau dalang pembuat lagu ini? dia tentunya Dangdut lovers, siapa lagi kalo bukan Chen. Chen dibantu temen segeng nya coy.

"HIDUP TANPA KETOS SUHOOO!" teriak Kris semangat.

"HIDUPPPPPPPPPPP!"jawab anak-anak Osis bahagia.

"HIDUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! BAHAGIA NYA HIDUPPPP!"teriak Kris terharu. Anak-anak lainnya ikut terharu. Mereka bahagia men. Mereka udah nyusut tissue yang dibagiin Xiumin.

'BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK'

"HIDUP TANPA NYAWA KALIAN NANTIIIIII!"

**JLEB**

Ngek?

Semua mata tertuju sama sosok ketos yang paling garang. Semua mengo.

"AYOO JAWAB!" teriak Suho marah.

"H-hidupppp…" cicit anak-anak osis

Kris sama temen se gengnya nyumput dibawah meja. Takut men kalo si Suho udah marah. Serem nya ngelebihin boneka berbi yang unyu -_-.

Chen dengan beraninya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya terus natep Suho tajam.

Suho balik natap Chen dengan tatapan –apa lo? Mau ngapain hah!-

Dan sedetik kemudian

.

.

.

"HIDUP TANPA CINTA~! BAGAI TAMAN TAK BERBUNGA~!" Chen melunak dan menyanyikan lagu dangdut paporitnya itu. dasar miring ini orang. Situasi genting begini malah dangdutan. Suho yang awalnya marah gasadar kalo tangannya udah main goyang aja.

"HOIIIII BEGITULAH KATA PARA PUJANGGA! OOOI BEGITULAH KATA PARA PUJANGGA!" saut anak Osis semangat pas liat Suho melunak.

"EH? SETOOOOOOOOP! DIAMMMMM!" teriak Suho pas udah sadar. Semuanya diem. Hening kayak kuburan.

Suho plirak plirik. Terus jengatin sebelah alisnya heran.

"KENAPA SEPI?!"

Nih orang maunya di parut apa dicemplungin kelebung sebenernya sih?

"LA KAN TADI DISURUH DIEMMMMM!" jawab anak Osis gaterima.

"Oh iya-ya. YAUDAH! ITUNGAN KE 5 KALIAN UDAH HARUS DUDUK DITEMPATNYA MASING-MASING!" perkataan Suho barusan bikin semuanya kocar-kacir.

" SATU!"

'GRUDUK GRUDUK GRUDUK!'

"DUA!"

'GRUDUK GEDEBUK GRUDUKKKK!'

"HEH ONENG! INI TEMPAT GUE! HUSSS PERGI SANAH KAU!" Kai nyeruduk tempatnya Xiumin.

"HEH GUE YA! GUE DULUAN YANG DISINI!" Xiumin merengut kesel pas tempatnya itu diklaim sama si jongong.

"TIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Itungan ketiga makin bikin anak-anak merinding.

Kai masih belom dapet tempat duduk. Dia tadi kena tendangan dari Chen gegara nyeruduk tempatnya Xiumin. Cihhh Badak bermuka kotak kerdus sok pahlawan-pikir Kai natep Chen sinis.

"LIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DUDUK SEMUANYA!" teriak Suho pake Toa yang dicolong dari masjid barusan.

"HEH KAMU IDUNG MINIMALIS KIM JONGONG! NGAPAIN KAMU TENGKUREP DILANTAI HAH?! KAN GUE UDAH BILANG DUDUK! ELO TEKA NYOGOK YA?!" amuk Suho liat Kai tengkurep dilantai.

Kai dongakian kepalanya.

"GUE? GUE GA KEBAGIAN TEMPAT DUDUK! YAUDAH GUE TENGKUREP AJA DISINI! EH SORRI YA TEKA GUE EMANG NYOGOK! TAPI SESAMA YANG PERNAH NYOGOK GAUSAH MENGHINA! ELO NGITUNG AJA KAGAK BENER! MASA ABIS TIGA BISA JADI LIMA?!" gatau kerasukan apadah nih si Kai bisa nentang Suho. Suho mikir keras. Emang iya sih…gue juga nyogok dulu tapi gue sekarang kan pinter-pikir Suho.

"HEH! SIAPA BILANG ABIS TIGA ITU LIMA?! HABIS TIGA ITU EMPAT! AH BEGO BANGET SIH ELO!"

"YA TADIKAN ELO KIM SUHO JUNMONEY! ELO YANG NGOMONG KALO HABIS TIGA ITU LIMA!"

"NAHLOH ENTUH ELO YANG NGOMONG!"

Kai pun menapuk kepalanya dengan kamus sejarah yang tebalnya tak terhingga. Sebel men. Kaya harta doang dia mah, tuh otak ditaruh didengkul kali ya.

Seruangan osis makan popcorn menyaksikan perdebatan Suho dengan Jongong. Kris angkat bicara juga angkat barbell tapi gakuat-apalo bang angkat-angkat barbell segala -_-.

"HEH! Udah udah! Ayo ah cepet rapatnya! Gue sibuk tauk! Gue banyak jadwal nih!" Kris nengahin Suho sama Kai.

"Sibuk? Sibuk ngelonin guling elo terus ngencesin bantal elo dirumah?" Tanya Suho yang disambut dengan cengiran kuda dari Kris.

"Ya udah! Ini gue jadinya duduk dimana ini?! masa dilantai?! Naudzubilah dahhhh!"

Kris pun keluar ruangan osis. Semenit kemudian dia bawa jamban dan menaruhnya di pojokan ruangan osis.

"noh pake noh jamban. Ga ada kursi lagi. ngelak? Gue tampar bolak-balik entar." Ancem Kris.

Njirrrrr seruangan osis ngakak semua ngeliat Kai yang harus duduk di jamban. Astaga nasibmu buruk sekali tiap hariiii ngong.

"NJIRRR! JAMBAN? JAMBAN?!"

'PLAKKKKKK PLAKKKKKK'

Njirr banget dahhh, si jongong kena tampar Kris. Sekarang pipi kanan kirinya udah terhias cap lima jari buatan Kris. Kai manyun dan segera duduk dipojokan ruangan. Hhh, daripada nentang naga kayak Kris? Aduhhh kai gamau pipinya bonyok tauk, entar si Dio jadi ilfeel lagi. aduh jangan deh jangan sampeee!

"Assalamualaikum warrahmatullahiwabarokatuhhh…" buka Suho dengan jiwa alimnya yang bangkit.

"wa'alaikumsalam warrahmatullahiwabarakatuhhh…" jawab anak-anak osis. Chen bisik-bisik gini:

"ssst! Serasa lagi pengajian sama a'a Gym gue nih…" bisik Chen ke Kris yang ditanggepin dengan anggukan mantep.

"emang elo udah pernah ngerasain pengajian sama a'a Gym?"Tanya Kris balik.

"Belom sihh hehehe, gue mah pernah nya pengajian di club bareng inul daratista."

"NJIRRRR! ITU MAH BUKAN PENGAJIAN KALO DI KLUB OON!" teriak Sehun yang telinganya panas denger bisikan dari Kris sama Chen. Semuanya ngeliat Sehun.

"APA LIAT LIAT?! LANJUTIN CEPET! PEN PULANG GUE!" ancem Sehun natep tajam kesemua anak osis termasuk Suho.

"oke hun silahkan duduk ditempat elo. Gue lagi males marahin orang." Jawab Suho males. Dan dengan nurutnya Sehun langsung duduk.

"oke kalian sekarang ambil kertas polos terus kalian tulis ide apa yang kia-kira cocok buat menyambut datangnya bulan ramadhan dan kegiatan-kegiatan untuk bulan ramadhan seperti lomba baca al-qur'an, ceramah, ato yang lain, terus presentasiin ke yang lain. Kita bakal milih yang paling menarik. Yang paling menarik entar gue kasih nope nya JUPE!"

Denger kata 'JUPE' bikin semuanya semangat 45, apalagi si Kai yang yadong akut. Dia memberi semangat dirinya begini :

'DEMI JUPE NGONG! DEMI MELON GEDE! EHHHHH?! PLAK! SADAR SADAR!' Kai geleng-geleng kepala ngilangin pikiran yadong yang mampir dikepalanya. Inget Dio ngong. Dio mau lo kemanain -_-

Semua anak serius pada nulis idenya masing-masing dikertas kosong. Ada yang nulis sambil cengar-cengir. Bayangin jupe kali ya yang nyengir -_- . Terus ada yang nulisnya sampe mejanya geter-geter saking semangatnya.

Suho udah punya ide sendiri diotaknya. Dia males nulis dikertas, tangannya pegel nanti bro. Ketua osis macem apa iniiii?

2 detik kemudian.

"OKE SELESAI!WAKTU ABIS!" teriak Suho bikin semuanya mengo.

"YAAAAAAA! BELOM SELESE! NAMA AJA BELON KELAR!" jengkel anak-anak osis. Kai juga yang dipojokan ikut ngeluh.

"yaaa Thehun aja belom ngapa-ngapain huh -3-" protes Sehun.

"Gue aja belom selesai nulis nama keles -_-" Xiumin gigit penanya kesel.

"Elo Krith Hyung? Kok elo nyante?"tanya Sehun ke Kris yang wajahnya anteng damai.

"Gue? GUE? Belommm. Baru aja megang pena mau nulis dia udah ngomong waktu abis. Miring tuh orang" jawab Kris mangkel.

"heh… ini ngapain? Kok semuanya pada protes?"Chen ngelepas headset yang ada ditelinganya.

"Njirrrr! Lo ga dengerin tadi hoh?"

Dan Chen menggeleng dengan imutnya. Sedetik kemudian Xiumin pun mencubit gemas pipi chen yang tepos(?)

"OKE NO COMENT! COMENT GUE BUANG KEJAMBAN ELO PADA! SEKARANG SIAPA YANG MAU NGUNGKAPIN IDENYA DULUAN?!"

Hening. Dan seketika suasana hening pecah gegara Chen yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Dia ngerapiin kemeja sekolahnya yang agak berantakan, terus natap semuanya dengan tatapan angkuh.

Suho senyum. 'hebat juga nih bocah…baru tadi isirahat gue masukin jadi anak osis dia udah berani ngungkapin idenya beuhhh gasalah gue punya temen kayak dia.'

Chen duduk lagi dengan antegnya bikin semua cengo. Termasuk Suho. Bebek piaraan nya Chen yang disekep didalem tas juga ikut mengo.

"KOK ELO DUDUK?!" Tanya Suho.

"YA SERAH GUE LAH! IDUP IDUP GUE JUGA! GUE MAU DUDUK KEK JENGKING KEK! TESERAH GUE LAH!" jawab Chen sambil merengut kesel.

"YA TADI ELO KAN MAU NYAMPEIN IDE ELO KAN?!"

"IDIHHHH! ORANG GUE CUMA BENERIN KEMEJA GUE YANG BERANTAKAN JUGA!"

Ngek lah.

Tarikkk deh ho' ucapan elo yang ngatan si Chen hebat…tarikkkkk bang!

"Errr yaudah lah! Cepet siapa yang mau nyampein duluan?!"jengkel Suho. Kai yang dipojokan angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Dia nyengir lebar.

"hah? Masa ga ada yang mau nyampein?!"Tanya Suho keanak-anak osis. Kai manyun.

"NJIRRR! GUE HO'! GUE DISINI! GUE WEHHH!" teriak Kai masih duduk ditempatnya, jamban.

"Oh elo… HEH ELO SAPA?!"

"GUE KAI KIM JONGIN JONGONG GANTENG SEKALEHHH!"

"Hoekkkkkkkkkk" muntah seruangan.

"ya udah cepet ngong"

"OKE WEHHH! Jadi adain acara buka bersama, dilanjutkan dengan tarawih bersama lalu tadarus bersama sampai tegah malam, lalu tidur bersama, lalu sahur bersama dan pulanggg dehhhh! HAPPY ENDING!" Kai ngekspresiin nya dengan gaya lebay yang bikin semuanya siap kantong kresek.

"Thekalian aja mandi bersama…" cicit Sehun.

"NAH ITU HUN! GUE SUKA ITU! SEKALIAN ENTAR GUE BISA LIAT BADAN DIO YANG PO-"

'GEDEBUK!'

"ADAWWWWW! KOK ELO NGELEMPAR GUE PAKE NANGKA?!" marah Kai pada Kris yang udah ikutan bediri.

"TERUS ELO MAUNYA DILEMPAR PAKE APA?!" tantang Kris.

"Dilempar pake cintanya dedek Dio tersayang dong~"

"NAJISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

'Cklekkk'

Semuanya noleh kearah suara pintu yang kebuka, dan tampaklah sosok yang di idam-idamkan oleh Jongong. Matanya jongong udah berubah jadi lope-lope. Orang ini bukanlah JUPE, juga Bukan DEPE, melainkan DIO KYUNGSOO SANG KECENGAN DATANG MEMBAWA SEGEMPOK KERTAS. Alamak. Si Kai langsung nyamperin dio dan bantuin bawa kertas yang keliatan berat baget.

"Sayang gapapa?" Tanya Kai yang langsung kena gampar Dio.

"sayang-sayang an. Engga gue gapapa." Jawab Dio berusaha nenangin jantungnya yang lagi main lompat tali.

"DIO TUNGGU-iiin g-gue?" suara yang sangat amat familiar itu masuk kegendang telinga semua anak-anak osis, ehem dan juga Sehun yang langsung masang wajah datar andalannya.

Itu Luhan loh

Xi Luhan, kecengannya Sehun. Tapi gatau sekarang si Sehun masih ngeceng apa engga.

Luhan masuk membawa segempok kertas sama kayak Dio. Luhan kayaknya habis ngejer Dio yang ninggain dia geh, kebukti tuh si Luhan ngos-ngos an.

"Oppa…sini biar Sicca bantu, kayaknya berat ya?" tawar Sicca yang udah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sehun natep tajem ke Sicca, yang ditatap pun akhirnya duduk lagi.

"Eh gajadideh oppa…mian."

Luhan awalnya seneng weh ada cewek cantik mau bantuin dia, ehhh sekarang kok malah bilang gajadi, ya Luhan juga gajadi seneng lah. Sehun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan kasar terus jalan keluar ruangan osis sambil ngegumam "Gue Bubaran." Dan dia juga ngelewatin Luhan dengan tatapan semen cap tiga roda.

Luhan nunduk sedih. Air mata udah nyampe dipelupuk matanya. Mukanya juga udah merah mau nangis. Anak-anak osis yang ngeliat Luhan pun jadi turut sedih. 'Ya ampun kasian Luhan dikacangin sama Sehun…sampe nangis lagi' bisik anak-anak osis.

Luhan dongakin kepalanya sambil teriak.

"DIOOOOOOOOOOO! JARI KAKI GUE DIOOOOO! JAN ELO IDEK! INI SAKITTTT MAMAH! HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AAAA JEMPOLLL GUEEEE! QAQ"

Semprul.

"EHHHHH SORRRI HAN! PANTESAN EMPUK EMPUK GITU! GUE KIRA LANTAI BANTAL!" teriak Dio angkat kakinya yang nginjek jari kakinya Luhan.

Seruangan osis mengo.

"Gue kira dia galau gegara dikacangin sama si Sehun -_-" jengkel Xiumin.

"ternyata jempolya dia keidek. Kamprettt -o-" tambah Kris banting mp3 nya Chen.

"EKAMPRET ELO TONGGOS! EM PI TRIII GUEEEEEEEEE! TANGGUNG JAWAB ELOOOOO!"

Nice….kenapa rapatnya jadi ancur gini. Suho asik berteleponan dengan Lay, males dia ngeliat adegan kayak tadi. Terus anak-anak osis lebih milih main 'do mi kado es ka es kado dewa dewi'. Kai lope dopean sama Dio, Luhan ngaduh sakit jempolnya keinjek, Kris Chen yang berantem dan Xiumin yang sekarang asik tertidur. Rapat teraneh yang pernah kalian temuikan? Engga? ENGGA? YAUDAH terus gue harus bilang uwauw gituhh sambil meluk Justin? Yaudah biasa aja#PLAK! (readers:*bunuh author*)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah udah bubaran. Semua anak-anak juga udah pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Dio yang sekarang sudah berada dikamarnya bersama baekhyun. sekarang jam udah menunjukkan pukul 18.30

Mereka asik maen ps resident evil setelah sholat maghrib. Dio asik sihh tapi Baekhyun wedi banget, si Baekhyun udah ngumpet didalem selimutnya Dio.

"HOAAAAAA JANGAN DIO! JANGAN DITEMBAK NU JOMBI NYA! KESIAN! IHHH SEREMMMM!"

"YA EMANG GITU MAENNYA DASAR OON! EMANG DITEMBAK ZOMBINYA! MASA JOMBINYA DI PIARA?"

"DIOOO AWAS ENTAR ELO KENA PACULLLL! OMAIGAT PALA' LO BERDARAH! HAH ITU DARAH BUKAN PASTA MERAH! ASTOGEH ASTOGEHHH!" teriak Baekhyun heboh pas zombinya itu macul kepela main chara di resident evil.

"Kan yang kena pacul digamenya oon -_- bukan guenya…"

"YAMPUN MAMAHHH BAEKHYUN GAKUAT! HUEEEE PEN PULANGGGG!"

"Baek sini baek…asik kok, jan nangis! Entar gue kena tabok Chanyeol oon!… sini ah main bareng gue mangkannya! Cuma nembak-nembak zombie doang…" ajak Dio ngepause gamenya.

"EMOOOHHH!"tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

"GAK KELUAR GAK TUH JOMBI ! GA MUNGKIN JOMBIE NYA KELUAR!" teriak Dio geret Baekhyun keluar dari balutan selimutnya.

"ENGGGA MAUUUU! ENTAR ZOMBIE NYA GIGIT GUE! GUE GAMAU DIOOO! GUE CUMA BOLEH DIGIGIT SAMA CHANYEOL ENTAR KALO UDAH KAWINNN!"

"Ebusehhh pikiran elo jauh amat baek…"

"Serah guelah…pikir pikiran gue juga'an." Sensi Baekhyun

Kenapa semua orang jadi sensi hari ini ya ALLAH? Apa salah Dioooo?!-pikir Dio.

'BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK'

"ABANG JAN SERING SERING BANTING PINTU KAMAR GUEEEE! ENTAR RUSAK!" amuk Dio pas Chen masuk kekamar Dio dengan acara banting pintu.

"Sorri dek..gue ga ada maksud untuk berbuat begituh. Dek elo kenal Xiumin?" Tanya Chen serius.

"iya kenal. Nape?" ketus Dio.

Baekhyun keluar dari balutan selimut.

"jan bilang elo ngeceng Xiumin?" tebak Baekhyun. Chen nyengir.

"kok elo tauk?"

"muka-muka gak laku elo mah, banyak kayak elo dipasaran sana…"jawab Baekhyun nyante.

"terusss hina gue…hina…"tantang Chen.

"elo wajah kotak kerdus gitu dibanggain, gada gantengnya blas. Heran gue…kalo xiumin mau sama elo, berarti matanya udah harus dibawa ke optic mata tuh…"hina Baekhyun.

"KOK ELO HINA GUE MULU SI?!"

"KAN TADI DIUSRUH TERUS! YAUDAH GUE HINA TERUS!"

Chen pun nangis cirambay kena marah Baekhyun. Dio ngepuk-pukin kepalanya Chen pake buku cetak.

"kesian abang gue…kena nista mulu elo bang…"

"hiks…iya…TAPI ELO GAUSAH NGEPUK-PUKIN GUE PAKE BUKU CETAK KELES! SAKITT! SAKITNYA ITUH DISINIIIIH" teriak Chen nunjuk idung.

"iyaaalah sorri…"jawab Dio males.

"eh…siap-siap de….udah mau azan Isya! Hayuuu tarawihhh, semoga gue ketemu Xiumin aminnnn…"

"semoga gue ketemu Chanyeol aminnnnn" doa Baekhyun.

Dio ngerutin alisnya.

"Semoga gue ketemu jongong aminnnnn"

Chen sama Baekhyun langsung noleh ke Dio.

"NGAPA? GABOLEH?" teriak Dio maluuuu banget.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YANG UDAH LOPE –LOPE SAMA SI JONGONG! YA AMPYUNNN ADE GUE LOOOO!" Chen napok pipi adeknya itu dengan bahagianya.

"Jongong? Sape? Ohhhh yang dibandara itu ya? Yang item, terus idungnya pesek, yang nabrak gue itu ya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Dio ngangguk malu-malu, GILA mukanya udah merah banget…huuhh panas panas…. Guyur Dio pake air es plissss. Mukanya udah merah kebakaran gitu tuh.

'CTARRRRRRRRRRRRRR CTARRRRRR TERTEK TERTEKKKKK TRETEKKKK DUARRRRRRRRRRRRR!'

Suara meledaknya petasan kedengeran sampe kamar atas Dio. Dio, Baekhyun sama Chen heran terus ngintip dari jendela.

"HOAAAAAAAA HUNNN PETASAN NYA MELEDAK HUNNN! HOAAAAAA!"

Dio tauk banget itu teriakannya sapa. Itu teriakannya Jongong. Oh ternyata Kai cs lagi maen petasan didepan rumahnya Sehun, kecuali Chen yang gaikut.

"EEE BEGOOO LO! YA PETASANNYA EMANG MELEDAK SEMPRUL! AH UDIK ELO!" teriak Xiumin noyor Kai yang jingkrak-jingkrak liat petasan meledak.

"biarin dia min…MKKBS dia mah…"saut Suho.

Sehun yang nyender di depan pager rumahnya Cuma ngeliatin mereka semua yang udik-udik. ITUKAN CUM PETATHAN THIH!? HEBOH AMAT?! KALO ITU JUPE GOYANG OPLOTHAN LAH BARU GUE HEBOH!-batin Sehun.

Chen yang liat ada Xiumin pun bergegas turun untuk menghampiri sang pujaan hati tersebut. Dia ingin modus rupanya.

"BANGGGG ELO MAU KEMANA BANGGG?!" teriak Dio pas abang nya itu kabur.

"IKUTAN MAEN PETASAN LAHHH!" jawab sang abang pas udah sampe dilantai 1. Sambil modus sama si Umin lah~ lanjut Chen dalam hati

Dio dan Baekhyun pun geleng-geleng kepala.

'Trining~'

Sms dari Luhan ternyata.

To: Dio

From: LuhanDeer

DIOOO SPADA LO DIRUMAH! GUE SAMA LAY MAU JEMPUT ELO SAMA TAO BUAT TARAWIH DI MASJID! AJAK BAEKHYUN JUGA YA.

Salam Tamvan B)

.

"Oh iya ya… nantikan tarawih…" kata Dio pelan.

"Eh? Sapa Dio yang sms?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Luhan Baek…ngajak kita tarawih bareng…bentar gue bales…" Dio bales pesan Luhan gini,

To: LuhanDeer

From: DioKyung

Wookehsipppp! Kutunggu kalian digenteng rumah gue mwehehe. B)

Salam tamvan B)

.

'TRINGGG!'

"WUIIIH dibales nya cepet amat?! Dari Luhankan?! Pake hape apaan bisa cepet gitu?" Baekhyun kaget. Asli kaget. Baru sedetik barusan Dio kirim sms dan ternyata udah dibales sekarang? Ajibbbb. Dio nyengir kuda terus liat hapenya.

"KAMPRETTTTTTTT! PULSA GUE ABIS! ITU DARI OPERATOR BAEK! SEMPRULLL!" teriak DIo banting hapenya kekasur.

"yah…itumah bukan operatornya yang salah…elonya yang salah…suruh sapa kere pulsa." Jawab baekhyun faceplaming.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AYANG BEB!" teriak Chen pas udah sampe didepan rumahnya Sehun. Xiumin dan teman-temannya pun kaget. Nih kotak dateng darimana gituh. Xiumin dan Chenpun berpelukan ala teletubies di pelem-pelem kartun.

"TJIEEEEEE YANG LOPE-DOPEAN! GUE IRI LOHHH GUE IRIII GA BISA LOPE DOPEANNN!"teriak Kai nyindir ChenMin sambil ikutan meluk pager rumahnya Sehun.

Xiumin natep tajem Kai. Matanya Kai serasa kecolok piso dapur dan golok ngeliat mata tajemnya Xiumin. 'Etdahhh kena imbas gue…' batin Kai merana.

"bentar…kok elo pada pake peci pake sarung gajah duduk?" Tanya Chen bingung.

"ya mau terawih nu…lo kira mau ngapaen? Mau ke Klub? Ke klub kok pake sarung sama peci! Dasar oon!" balas Kris yang masih sibuk main mercon banting. Dia bantingin merconnya kearah Sehun yang ngegalon memeluk pagar rumahnya bareng Kai.

"JAN BANTING MERCON KE GUE DONG BANG!" teriak Sehun menghindari acara banting merconnya Kris. Kris ngakak bahagia ngeliat Sehun marah-marah.

"WEHHHHHHHHHHHH LIATTTTT GUE BAWA YANG LEBIH HEBOH DARI PETASAN WEHHHH! INI ASIK KALO DICOBA! MANA KOREK MANA KOREK!" teriak kai bawa gas elpiji biru yang 80 kg.

"KAMPRETTTTTTTTT ELO MAH NGONG! ITUMAH GAS ELPIJI NAPA ELO BAWA KEMARI!"teriak Kris heboh sambil ngelempar merconnya kearah Chen, dan sukur alhamdulillahnya Chen kagak jadi kenaan, dia menghindar dengan jurus ala avatar dan naruto seperti yang sudah diajarkan oleh sang master kungfu panda.

"Goblok emang dia -_-" Sehun ikutan jitak si Kai. Miring ya si kai itu, heboh sih heboh tapi ga gini juga kali.

"EBUSEHHHH! HEBOH SIH HEBOH! HABIS MAEN INI KITA PULANG UDAH TINGGAL NAMA DOANG!" Suho mandangin gas elpiji biru 80 kg yang agak karatan gitu.

"idihhhh mana gas nya juga udah karatan…gak level lah ya… gue bisa pesenin gas yang berlapis dengan emas dan berlian keles…gak murahan kayak gini"Suho merinding ngeri.

'KAMU CALLING CALLING AKU JADI PUSING! KAMU MISSCALL AKU AKU JADI DONGKOL'

Semuanya terdiam karena suara panggilan dari hapenya Kai bunyi. Kai segera mengangkat panggilan itu yang ternyata dari Embaknya.

"IYA MBAK?! APAHHHHHHHHHHHH?! TIDAK TIDAK! ITU TIDAK BENARRRRR!"

"….."

"APASIHHHH?! APAAAAAN?! IYA GUE BAKAL PULANGGGG!"

'PIPPP'

"EPRIBADEH GUE PULANG DULU YA! GUE HARUS GO HOME NOW OKEHHH! ENTAR KE MASJID BARENG LOH! JEMPUT GUE! AWAS KALO GAJEMPUT GUE! GUE NIKAHIN SAMA DORA MAMPUS LU PADA!" teriak Kai yang lagi siap-siap mau lari. Semuanya mengo.

"ga ada opthi thelain dinikahin thama dora ya?" Tanya Sehun mengo.

Kai mikir keras terus ada lampu neon mampir dikepalanya Kai. Dia bergumam : 'AHA! AKU TAHU! AKU PUNYA IDE!'

"PILIH GUE NIKAHIN SAMA DORA APA SOOMAN NOH!" tawar Kai.

"GOBLOK! MASA SAMA GAYUNG CEBOK?! YANG LAIN-YANG LAIN! JUPE LAH DEPE LAH ATO INUL?" elak Suho banting tabnya, dan seketika ditangannya ada tab baru -_- nih orang ajaib banget…maklumi dia…biasa orang kaya brooo

"EMMM? DENI CAGURRRR? HEMEH! POKONYA JEMPUT GUEEEEHHHH! GUE LAGI DARURAT NIHHHH!"

"Malah ditawarin gerobak sampah -_-" protes Xiumin.

"yasudahhh sanahhhh nanti kita jemput pake odong-odong!"

"Ebusehhh odong-odong?"Kai manyun.

"PILIH ODONG ODONG APA PAKE GEROBAK SAMPAH!?"tawar Kris marah.

Kai nyengir dan menjawab opsi yang pertama. Pengennya sih pake ferrarinya Suho, tapi mana mungkinnnn.

Dan tanpa babibu lagi Kai pun terbang dibawa angin topan untuk sampai dirumahnya/?/ meninggalkan cs nya yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjemput Kai daripada dinikahin sama gayung cebok atau se-spesiesnya. Plis mereka masih sayang sama kopelnya masing-masing -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun ngajak temen cs seperjuangannya itu untuk masuk dulu kedalem rumah nunggu azan isya weh. Sekalian gitu minum kek makan cemilan daripada diluar digigit nyamuk? Nyamuk korea itu ganas-ganass weh, gacukup Cuma kita ngolesin sofel dikulit kita, kita juga harus mandi baygon biar nyamuknya mati, tapi dengan resiko kita juga ikutan mati lah, iya geh! Mandi pake baygon? Mikir! *inimah gue yang goblok ye -_-' sabodo lah.

Mereka jenuh dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton pelem kartun. Mereka sangat amat senang dengan pelem kartun horror komedi cryzeeeh(?)*genre apaan iniiihhh?

"mau nonton apaan ini?" Tanya Sehun pada teman-temannya.

"ARWAH GOYANG KERAWANG!" teriak Kris semangat.

"JANGAN! MENDING DENDAM POCONG MUPENG!" yang ini Xiumin.

"kamu suka horror beb?"Tanya Chen yang dianggukin sama Xiumin. Chen merinding pas denger kata 'pocong'.

"p-pocong itu yang putihkan? Yang lonjongkan? Yang dibalut sama daun pisang kan? yang dalemnya abonkan?"

"GOBLOK! Itu LEMPER KELES! LEMPER! TAUK LEMPER GA?!" teriak Kris nimpuk Chen dengan bantal.

Chen manyun.

"YAUDAH GIGINYA BIASA AJA ITU! GAUSAH MAJU-MAJU!"bales Chen.

"EMANGGG GINIIII GIGI GUEEEE! GIGI GUE EMANG GINIIIII!" sekarang Kris yang pundung.

Sebuah suara menginterupsi perdebatan panjang mereka.

"Hello Kitty?"

Semua mengo, dan menoleh kearah suara tersebut yang bikin Sehun jantungan.

"WHATTTTTTT HELLO KITTYY?! WATDEPAK! QAQ" teriak semuayna berbarengan.

"ITU HOROR SEKALIIIIIHHH AKU TAKUUUT JANGAN HELLO KITTY!" teriak Suho gaje.

"AAAAAAAAA HELLO KITTY! ASTAGA! ITU ADALAH YANG TERHOROR! ASTAGA ASATAGA!" lanjut Kris dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Sehun mengo. Dikepalanya udah ada perempatan kecil nyempil kayak di manga-manga gitu. Temennya koplak sedeng gila crazy edan semprul! Ada yang ingin menambahkan kata-kata umpatan untuk teman-temannya Sehun?

Betewe pengen tauk sapa yang ngusulin 'Hello Kitty?'

Dia..

LUHAN! dibelakangnya ada Lay yang mengo liat Suho lebay nya minta dibunuh pake tombak bambu runcing. Disampingnya Luhan juga ada Tao yang abis turun dari lantai atas. Dia kaget liat Kris lari muter-muterin ruang tv sambil teriak-teriak gaje.

Saolohhhh ngenes amat mereka yak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah sekarang mereka. Diruang TV nya Sehun sama Tao. Mereka memutuskan untuk menonton Dora The Explorer. Itu adalah voting terbanyak, karena saat mereka search dim bah google, film DORA adalah yang terhoror dari yang lain.*itu googlenya error pesti -_-

Mereka udah jemput Kai pake odong-odong beneran tadi, katanya kai, dia kena marah gegara mamanya mau masak gabisa soalnya gas elpijinya tadi dibawa sama Kai buat main petasan. Dia tadi kena omel Papanya juga dan sukurrrnya teman cs nya ini datang menyelamatkan dia, kalo ga dijemput paleng nanti selesai azan subuh si Papanya itu selesai nyeramahin Kai. Poor Kai ya?

Ehem…atmosfir diruangan ini campur-campur kayak es campur.. ada Kris sama Tao yang duduk sempingan, Kris ngerangkul bahu Tao. Terus Suho sama Lay yang duduk sampingan dan pegangan tangan sambil lope-dopean. Terus ada Chen sama Xiumin tengkurep dikarpet sambil main gomba-gombalan. Kai yang meluk tiang meja gegara sepi gada Dio. Dan ehemmm satu pasangan yang masih marahan.

HunHan.

Sehun duduk dipojok sofa kanan dan Luhan duduk disofa pojok Kiri. Mereka gamau barengan dan ini bikin semuanya gaenak hati sama HunHan.

"Han…Elo jan disini lah! Gue sempit tauk! Sana disamping sehun!" suruh Lay bujuk Luhan. iyasih…emang Lay juga kesempitan duduknya. Kecempit Suho sama Luhan gitu. Luhan dengus kesel terus bangkit dari duduknya. Lay senyum kecil.

Luhan bingung. Dia mau duduk dimana coba? Masa iya nemenin Jongong meluk tiang meja? Sorri, Luhan ga sengenes si jongong. Duduk tengkurep bareng Chen sama Xiumin? Yang ada entar si Luhan kena damprat si Chen. Dan tinggal satu yang longgar nyaman dan enak buat tempat duduk…disampingnya Sehun itu longgar kosong.

Dan akhirnya dengan amat sangat TERPAKSA LUHAN DUDUK DISAMPING SEHUN. Sehun? Dia kayaknya masih marah, kebukti dia langsung agak geser kayak gamau sentuhan sama Luhan.

Luhan? didalem atinya dia lagi nangis weh. Segininya amat si Sehun ama dia. Waloun dari luar Luhan masang muka staycool sbodo amat kagak peduli, didalem hatinya? Dia menjerit merana dikacangin sehun mulu.

"WOAAAAAAA DORA NYA MUNCULLL! EDAN! KENAPE SEREM AMAT YAK!?"teriak Kris takut pas liat mahluk bantet, item, rambut penek dibob dan bermata belo. Tao nyumput dilengennya Kris.

Semuanya pun hikmat menonton dora. Kadang ada bekson serem seperti…lagu anak-anak balonku ada lima, pelangi-pelangi dan lain-lain. Itu semua membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding apalagi pas muncul si Boots kembarannya Eunhyuk-senior ternyadong di sekolah mereka-

"Boots…Boots…bantu Dora ya? Dora disuruh mama buat cari bluberri dikebunnya Swhipper." Kata Dora pada Boots.

"Eum..menurut kalian apa aku harus membantu Dora?" Tanya Boots ke penonton.

"ENGGA ENGGA GAUSAH!" teriak Suho lempar duit -_-

"JANGAN! ENTAR ELO JADI MONYET PANGGANG KALO IKUT!" teriak Kai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan ikut Dora!"

"OALAH DASAR SEMPRULLL! DISURUH GAUSAH IKUT KOK MALAH IKUT" Lay emosi terus gigit bantal yang dia pegang.

"maklum yang…dia masih bocah" Suho nenangin Lay terus dianggukin sama Lay.

"Baiklah! Kau memang teman baikku Boots! Tapi dimana letak kebun Blueberri itu?"Tanya Dora lagi.

"Ehhh nanya nanya! Emang lo pikir gue GPS apa!"sungut Chen.

"Kepada siapa kita harus bertanya?"Tanya Dora lagi.

"Noh sono Tanya sama embah gue di kanada!" jawab Kris sambil ngunyah keripik kentang yang disuguhin sama Tao.

"Benar! Kepada Peta! Ayo sekarang kita panggil peta!" ajak Dora.

"dia yang bego apa kita sihhh?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Petaaaa!"teriak semuanya.

"Lebih keras!"teriak Dora.

"PETAAA!"teriak semuanya lagi.

"LEBIH KERAS LAGI!"teriak Dora lagi.

"PETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KUPINGGGGGGGGGGG!" teriak semuanya emosi. Ini mah kagak jadi horror kalo gini caranya -_-

Dan sedetik kemudian muncul peta andalannya si Dora. terus dia bernyanyideh tuh peta. Selesai bernyanyi 'peta peta' dia pun menjelaskan:

"untuk ke kebun bluberri, pertama kalian harus melewati jembatan ungu, lalu melewati kebun pisang, lalu yang terakhir adalah tangga nada bernyanyi."

"ebusehhh kok petanya tauk lokasinye ye? Updet banget nih peta."

Dan sang peta pun menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai.

"Gue kan peta oon! Jelas updet lah! Emang elo? KUDET!" jawab sang peta sensi.

Kai mengo.

"baiklah! ulangi harus lewat mana kita agar dapat sampai kekebun Bluberri?"

Anak-anak udah siap-siap mau ngulangin perkataan peta.

"Jembatan Ungu, Kebun Pisang, Tagga nada bernnyanyi…"jawab mereka.

"Ulangi sekali lagi!"

"jembatan ungu, kebun pisang, tangga nada bernyanyi!"

"ULANGI SEKALI LAGI!"

"JEMBATAN UNGU KEBUN PISANG TANGGA NADA BERNYANYI OON!" teriak mereka semua kesel. Luhan udah ancang-ancang mau ngebunuh tuh peta tapi gajadi. Dia kan didalem tipi, mana bisa dibunuh? Kalo luhan mecahin tipi nya tao yang ada palanya dia entar ikutan pecah wehhh -_-

"Baiklah…terima kasih peta! Jadi yang pertama kita harus kemana?"Tanya Dora.

"KERUMAH GUE NOH CUCI PIRING SONO!"esmosi kris.

"Benar! Ke Jembatan ungu! ^^"

"Dia budek Kris, maklum…kupingnya ketutupan rambut bobnya itu."tenang Tao.

Kris pun mengangguk sabar.

"Opa ora eman duwi'e enggo tuku banyu setan…opo ora mikir yen mendem, iku biso ngerusak pikiran…" nyanyi Dora sama Boots selagi dijalanan.

"Dora versi apa sih ini, kok gue baru nemu yang beginian yak?"Tanya Suho faceplaming.

"Aku ki Dora Versi jowo dasar Bocah!" (aku ini Dora versi jawa dasar Bocah!) kata dora sensi dan melajutkan berjalan bersama Boots.

Semuanya kebawa sama lagu olosan yang dinyanyiin dora, dan jadilah kini mereka semua ikut bernyanyi.

"TUTUPEN BOTOLMU! TUTUPEN OPLOSANMU! EMANEN NYOWOMU OJO MBOK TERUS TERUSKE MERGANE, ORA ONO GUNANE!"

See? Apa gue bilang… mereka asik nyanyi plus joget. Apalagi Kai -_- dia palaing heboh masa. Sampe-sampe dia bawa botol kecap biar mendalami makna lagunya, padahal pen bawa botol bir dia, tapi kagak ada dirumahnya Sehun.

Astaghfirullah…sadarkanlah mereka sekarang…siapapun tolong balikin nyawa mereka sekarang, kayaknya nyawa mereka orang tadi ketinggalan dijamban ya?

.

.

.

.

.

"YA AMPUN INI UDAH SELESE TARAWIH LOH! KOK DI MESJID TADI KAGAK ADA LUHAN DKK YAK?! KATANYA MAU JEMPUT! IHHH NYEBELIN!"

Dio menclak-menclak gaje pas lagi jalan menuju kerumah bareng Baekhyun. Baekhyun Cuma bisa iya-iya in aja, terus benerin pecinya yang agak miring itu.

"Yaaa paling mereka tarawihnya bukan dimejsid yang buat kita tarawih tadi lah…"jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Ah masa? EH baek! Anterin gue ketempat Tao ya, gue mau ngambil buku pr gue yang dirampok sama dia, sekarang gue yang mau gerampok" Dio masang muka memelas yang bikin Baekhyun harus menahan rasa ingin menabok kedua pipi Dio, gemes katanya. Gemes kok nabok -_-

"iya aja dehhh!"

Akhirnya Dio sama baekhyun pun balik kanan gerak biar bisa kerumahnya Tao. Dio sama baekhyun udah berasa kayak maling aja, mereka jalannya ngendep-ngendep terus sarungnya itu, dipake nyarungin sampe kepala tapi, mata masih keliatan.

"Baek! Ngapain kita sarungan kayak gini?! Disangka maling nanti!"

"Yakan kata elo, mau ngerampok buku lo balik pan?" jawab Baekhyun ancang-ancang ngetok pintu rumah Tao.

'Tok…Tok..Tokk..!'

"BEGO! Kenape elo ngetok pintunya!"

"ini cara maling yang sopan! Elo gapernah maling ya?!"

"serah elo lah baek…serah…!" jawab Dio males.

Mereka udah nunggu lama banget tapi ga dibukaian pintu dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun nendang pintunya ang bikin Dio jantungan. Kaget men! Nih orang ekstrim banget! Dio belon pernah nemu yang begini sebelumnya.

'BRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!'

"OON! NGAPAIN ELO DOBRAK PINTUNYA- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MALINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"EKAMPRET LARI BAEK!"

"HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MALING?! APA ITU MALING? MALING TUH SIAPA?! SIAPA YANG MALING! KENAPA MALING ADA DISINI?!"

"ITU MALINGNYA! SERANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! MAU LARI KEMANA LO MALING!"

"GUEEE BUKAN MALINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!AAAAAAAAAAAA GUE DIO!"

"MANA ADA DIO KAYAK ELO! AAAYO GEBUKIN! DORONG! JATUHIN DARI BAKON!"

"JANGAN PLIS! KITA BUKAN MALING! IH SUER! JANGAN DORONG KITA KESITU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA"

'GEDEBUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK'

"S-setan lo pada…ekkkkk"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**!...TBC…!**

**To be continued yeth?! HAHAHAHAHA! Mamputh yeth…cadel 's' gue kambuh lagi yeth -_-**

**YEHET! GUE APDET NIH! HAYOLOH! TAMBAH GAJE PAN? APA GUE BILANG!*BUAGH!**

**Sorri…peace! Oke maapin gue lama-ama makin abstrak dan gaje gini epepnya, ini konplik-konplik juga belon bermunculan, pas bagian puasanya juga belon fix jan bunuh gue oke. HAH! Gimana chap ini? gak memuaskan? Yaudah gue pundung kalo gitu T.T ini sorri banget ya, gue lama apdet buat chap ini, tapi lama updet , chap juga nambah panjang pan? Panjangnya ini udah 55 page lebih loo -_- capek gue ngetiknya weh…blenger gue. Awalnya gue mau updet chap ini sabtu kemaren tapi mendadak gue buntu ide dan gue lagi gak mood yaudah sekarang deh baru bisa apdetnya.**

**Hahaha, itu yang minta Suho sama Kris muncul udah gue munculin nohhh! Chenmin juga udah bermunculan, cuman Chanyeol sama baekhyun yang kurang ya? Tapi gue bakal munculin ChanBaek entar… okedehhh, yaaa gue usahaian sih ini OT 12, gue usahain yaaa **

**HEEE? Jadi ThehunGoGreen ntuh Yeoja yeth? Ho'o? WALAH! MIANHE! JEONGMAL MIANHE! AKU njaluk ngapuro…aku minta maaf…I'm sorry! Gue kira dia beneran namja…eh ternyata Yeoja…so kayaknya gue harus ganti lagi jadi gini nih :**

**BIG THANKS TO HER (ThehunGoGreen)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS BANGET YAAA YANG UDAH RIPIUW! GUE SAYANGGGG ELO SEMUAAAAA! AAAAAA~ Lap Yah lap yahhh~ *kasih bias atu-atu* Ma'acih kakak~ :* gue seneng banget baca ripiuw kalian semua ihik…gue seneng dapet respon bagus buat epep ini, sebelumnya gue udah patah semangat*patah tulang juga sih -_- * duluan, gue kira epep ini gabakalan ada yang baca dan ngeripiuw, akhirnya cita-cita gue…sekarang udah kecapai tapi ini baru satu dari berjuta-juta cita-cita gue :'). Ya ampunnn kenapa gue jadi mendadak mellow sok puitis giniii? EH BENTAR! UDAH PADA TAUK BELON? KATANYA EXO THE LOST PLANET DI INIDONESIA? Ini bukan hoax pan? Gue pen nagis yeth! Katanya tikenya 2,5 juta yeth? Jugaan yang boleh, umurnya harus 18+? Yaampun gue aja masi 14 menuju 15 geh -_-. Kenapa tegggaaaa sekaliiii? Emang ada berbau yadongya yeth ampe-ampe harus 18+? #PLAK! Sorri. Yaampunnnn duit….diutttt…datanglah padaku…jatohlah dirimu dari langit baut gue…gue butuh 2,5 juta…#PLAK! -_- ada yang udah dibolehin dan pasti bisa nonton TLP kah? Kalau begitu Chukkae, titip salam buat member EXO ya :') hiks. Buat yang nasibnya sama kayak gue? Yaudah nu, hayuuu gigit jari aja pundung sini…pantengin bias dilayar laptop *kurang kerjaan* -_-**

**Oke banget lah buat kalian yang review~ Sorri gue gabisa bales review kalian atu-atu :'( tapi gue udah baca review kalian atu-atu dan selalu mantengin review kalian biar buat gue semangat buat bikin kelanjutan nih epep. Gue sempet down pas gue kena flame dari orang lain di ff angst gue*inih kok jadi curcol?!* dan ini berdampak ke mood gue buat ngelanjutin ff. hhhh~ yaudahlah. Gue harus sbar dan jadiin flame itu jadi motivasi gue :')**

**Review kalian lucu-lucu bikin gue ngakak masa' hihihihi*ketawa kunti bareng Dio* ada yang bongkar aib gue -_- *lirik Kevin Izumi*, ada yang bilang gue ini bocah membanggakan, aduhhh makasih qaqa ;), ada yang bilang Kaisoo tambah bikin ngakak, ada yang bilang Jongin bego -_- *emang jongin udah rada-rada kok, harusnya dia diborgol di RSJ ye*, buat yang ngasih ide versi puasa :iye ssama-sama, entar gue kirimin Kyuhyun lagi mau? Gue kirim dalam mimpi ye Waks?!, ada yang bilang tambah suka dan sisi humornya makin menonjol, terus seru, tambah kocak koplak abis *yampunnnn gue sayang eloooo*, buat sunbae gue : iya sunbae…ini sudah dilanjut monggo dibaaca yaaa, makasih atas aran-sarannya :D sarannya sangat membantu, gumawo *kasih bias* dan yang laen-laennya..intinya gue sangat amat sayang sama elo yang ngereview~ gue seneng banget` makasih udah bikin gue seneng~ :') ^^ oke rasanya gue makin leay aja deh -_-**

**OKE YOU KNOW WHAT LAH YA!? SEPERTI BIASA! SIDERS? INGAT INI BULAN PUASA LOHHH! JUJUR LOHHH! JAN ADA SIDERS LOOH! REVIEW LOHHH! MENDING YANG SIDERS SANAH KAMU! PERGI KESEGITIGA BERMUDA BIAR ILANG LAH! HAHAHAHA*BUAGH!* NO FLAME! FLAME DILARANG KERAS! NO PLAGIARISM! Yang udah review silahkan review ulang yeee, biar semangat gue tambah bangkit ;) dan NO NO NO LAINNYA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

babybabybaby**,RapByun, NyunSehun(2x), Kevin Izumi *elo gonta-ganti pen name muli -_- peace ^^V*, , dorekyungsoo93, Maple fujoshi2309, lulufika, ryuusukeichi, **ia, Tania3424, **EXOTICARMYsasha, Lovara, taufikunn9, RapKwon(3x), KimmyJV'DJ.s, lalicieeuuu.**

***mian kalo salah dalam pengetikan pen anme, dan juga da yang kagak ketulis***

**.**

**AKHIR KATA, WASSALAM! SAMPAI KETEMU DI CHAP BERIKUTNYA! DON'T PORGET TO REPIUW! OKE OKE?! OKE FIX,**

**Love U all**


End file.
